Las Voces de los Muertos
by VairedelViento
Summary: Entre el Equinoccio de Otoño y el Solsticio de Invierno todo puede pasar... aún en el Santuario de Atena.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de rigor: Personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

¡No crean que he abandonado mis otras historias! Sigo trabajando poco a poco en ellas (en especial en 'El Primer Paso'), pero no puedo dejar de conmemorar esta fiesta tan importante que se acerca: Día de Muertos, o Halloween o más específicamente Samhain.

Así que… a sintonizarnos con la época ;)

Ahora bien, esta historia estará dividida en varios capítulos pequeños, independientes pero enlazados entre sí, por lo que cada uno tendrá al menos una historia macabra.

Y las aclaraciones de siempre: Ninguna de mis historias es yaoi, pues aunque sí se menciona amistad cercana, solo es eso, amistad. Quien quiera darle otra connotación, pues ya será por su cuenta.

Otra cuestión, cualquier "detalle" que no coincida con el canon o con el clima y geografía griega, es licencia artística, esa fascinante libertad de los escritores ;) así que ya saben, no se extrañen si por ejemplo en este Otoño griego llueve a cántaros o en el Santuario hay más bosques y montañas de lo usual.

Y ¡no se olviden de dejar comentarios! Con menos de tres minutos de su tiempo, pueden generar energía que ayude a que los caballeritos de esta historia no mueran de inanición (y ya que estamos en este periodo otoñal en el Hemisferio Norte… pues para que tampoco mueran de frío)

Esta historia es Post –Hades y se enfoca en los caballeros dorados + Kanon y Shion (para variar :D )

Y sin más, empecemos con la historia…

**Las Voces de los Muertos**

Por Vaire

**Prólogo**

La tarde estaba acercándose y con ella un sentimiento de lóbrega tranquilidad que provocaba que más de un Caballero de Atena se estremeciera inquietamente.

El Otoño estaba en pleno reinado y por lo tanto la oscuridad de los días era palpable, aún cuando brillara un pálido Sol que no calentaba a menos que uno pasara horas bajo sus rayos. El Santuario en general se sentía vacío, lo cual recordaba incluso al tiempo inmediato después de la guerra civil, donde tantos Caballeros habían muerto.

Pero la razón de que el Santuario estuviera desierto en esta ocasión no era tan trágica, pues la causa de la paz y tranquilidad que reinaba se debía en gran parte a que la mayoría de los aprendices no se demoraban después de sus entrenamientos, como era su costumbre en los meses más luminosos, charlando o bromeando entre ellos, sino que una vez finalizados sus ejercicios y prácticas, regresaban presurosos a las construcciones de piedra y madera que les proporcionaban calor y seguridad de las sombras.

Lo anterior debido a que más de un aprendiz e incluso un Caballero habían tenido experiencias un tanto escalofriantes y no era desconocido que en el Santuario de Atena, en los meses previos al Solsticio de Invierno, las sombras adquirían vida y muchas veces las cosas no eran lo que parecían ser.

Al menos esto es lo que Milo de Escorpio le aseguraba a los Caballeros Divinos de Bronce cuando Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun se acercaron a él y a Leo en busca de una respuesta que explicara el sosiego del lugar.

"Y no me mires así" dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos ante la mirada escéptica de Cygnus "Tu Maestro sabe de esto y no lo refuta ¿por qué tú no habrías de creerlo también?"

Hyoga lo miró entre sorprendido y avergonzado de haber sido descubierto. "No Milo, no es eso… claro que te creo"

"Sí, cómo no" le molestó Seiya

"Cállate Seiya" murmuró Hyoga ruborizándose ante la alegre carcajada de Leo.

"Vamos Hyoga, no es tan grave desconfiar de Milo en esas cosas… su fama de exagerar le precede después de todo" dijo contento Aiolia, recostándose en el suave pasto que ya comenzaba a tornarse dorado en lugar de verde.

Milo, Aioria, Marin y los cuatro Caballeros Divinos de Bronce se encontraban en uno de los prados que colindaba a un bosquecillo cerca de las Doce Casas y disfrutaban de la suave tarde de Octubre. Los sonidos que provenían de las Doce Casas les llegaban apagados, como susurros perdidos en la niebla del tiempo, y al estar lejos de los campos de entrenamiento y del Coliseo Principal el semi silencio que los envolvía era tranquilizador.

Además, ningún Caballero que no fuera de los Doce iba a ese lugar, pues al estar tan cerca de los Doce Templos se consideraba un lugar exclusivo para la élite dorada (idea que a través de las diferentes eras en las que había existido el Santuario, los mismos caballeros dorados de cada generación se habían encargado de que perdurara)

"Ya ves Hyoga, no pasa nada" aseguró Seiya contento, recostándose en el suave pasto. Marin le dio un golpecito en la pierna.

"No seas descarado Seiya" dijo la koree de Aquila. Ante la reprimenda de su maestra, Seiya sonrió divertido, pero ya no comentó nada al respecto.

"¿Lo vas a negar Leo?" preguntó Milo levantando la ceja "¿Te vas a atrever a decirme que lo que he dicho es una exageración?" retó amistosamente el rubio griego, no sin un deje de desafío ya característico entre los dos amigos.

"Me atrevo a decir, Escorpio que sí tiendes a exagerar todo tipo de relatos sobrenaturales ¿o acaso ya olvidaste el incidente entre el Caballero del Unicornio, Kiki, Mu y mi hermano? Aiolos todavía tiene un ataque de risa cada vez que se acuerda…"

"Mira Aiolia, ya deja ese asunto en paz… eso fue… " Milo hizo un ademán con la mano mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas "…una cuestión de ingenuidad y necedad, lo cual parece ser el resultado general cuando se trata de los atarantados Caballeros de Bronce"

"¡Oye!" se quejó Seiya, pero no pudo decir más porque Marin le soltó un golpe bastante fuerte detrás de la nuca. Pegaso la miró con ojitos acuosos mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

"Más respeto jovencito, que estás hablando con un superior" le reprendió la pelirroja.

"Si Seiya, ya deja de ser tan igualado" le dijo Hyoga disfrutando el momento.

"La venganza es dulce, según parece" le susurró Shiryu a Cygnus. El rubio sólo sonrió.

"De cualquier forma" dijo Milo tratando de recuperar la atención de su audiencia "yo si fuera ustedes me iría con cuidado en esta época… porque hasta el Solsticio de Invierno cualquier cosa puede pasar… "

En ese momento, ya fuera por coincidencia o para enfatizar el punto de Escorpio, una ráfaga de frío viento de Otoño pasó emitiendo sonidos que parecían lamentos. Los Caballeros Divinos de Bronce se estremecieron involuntariamente, Marin y Aiolia se miraron entre sí sorprendidos y Milo sonrió sádicamente, levantando una ceja triunfante.

Nadie dijo nada y el silencio se prolongó por unos momentos. Fue así que Aiolos encontró al grupo.

"¡Hola Aiolos!" dijo Seiya alegremente rompiendo el misterioso ambiente que se había formado "Es bueno verte, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

Sagitario sonrió afectivamente y se sentó junto a Aiolia. "A mí también me da gusto verlos, jóvenes caballeros" dijo refiriéndose a los adolescentes. "Pero díganme, ¿por qué parece como si hubieran recibido una infame noticia?"

"Milo" dijo Aiolia crípticamente y rodando los ojos al cielo. Sagitario lo miró confuso.

"No le hagas caso, Aiolos. Ya sabes cómo es tu hermanito" dijo Escorpio enfatizando el diminutivo y mordiendo una manzana. Aiolia le envió una cálida ráfaga de su cosmo que alborotó los rubios cabellos del Séptimo Guardián.

"Si quieres Milo, ya que está aquí podemos preguntarle a mi hermano el incidente del que antes estábamos hablando" dijo Aiolia con una sonrisa traviesa. "Después de todo, estoy seguro que Seiya y los demás estarán encantados de repetir la historia por todo el Santuario…"

Milo abrió sus verdes ojos como platos, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Shiryu respetuosamente intervino.

"Perdona, Aiolia, pero en realidad no somos tan comunicativos"

"Eso es lo que ustedes creen" dijo divertido Aiolos. "Pero antes de que sigamos…" Sagitario volteó a ver a Aiolia para que éste le explicara de qué estaba hablando cuando Leo aseguró que Milo era el responsable del estado de perturbación de los jóvenes caballeros, pero suspiró divertido cuando vio que su hermano y Milo ya se habían enfrascado en un combate amistoso. "Nada que hacer ahí… Marin ¿podrías tú darle sentido a las palabras de mi hermano?"

"Trataré" dijo Marin divertida "Milo estaba explicándole a los jóvenes caballeros el por qué el Santuario está tan tranquilo en esta época del año"

"Ah… ya entiendo"

"Pero, eso es otra de las exageraciones de Milo ¿cierto Aiolos?" preguntó Hyoga.

"Pues no" dijo simplemente Sagitario, para asombro de los Caballeros Divinos de Bronce.

"Pero ¡no puede ser!" dijo Seiya alarmado "¿Quieres decir que en realidad suceden toda clase de apariciones en el mismo Santuario de Atena?"

"Pues sí" Aiolos se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Esta escena le recordaba bastante cuando, más de trece años atrás, él le explicaba a Aiolia la misma situación.

"Pero… "dijo Shun vacilante "¿por qué Atena lo ha permitido?"

"No sólo Atena, Kanon ha comentado que lo mismo ocurría en Atlantis con el conocimiento de Poseidón. Caballeros, deben entender una cosa: los humanos sólo somos parte de este mundo." Explicó Sagitario "Y el mundo no gira en torno a nosotros. Estas 'apariciones' como ustedes las llaman son solamente parte del orden de la Naturaleza"

"Parece que estamos hablando con Shaka" se quejó Seiya frunciendo la nariz en un gestito entre confusión y fastidio. Aiolos rió contento.

"Pues todo parece muy macabro" dijo Shiryu "Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, cuando entrenaba en China, el Maestro Dokho jamás me envió a entrenar al bosque en esta época del año. Por lo general, todo el Otoño la pasaba en la cabaña de Rozán" dijo pensativo el sino-japonés.

Shiryu se quedó pensativo un momento y se estremeció cuando recordó un año en el que Dokho parecía discutir con alguien a quien, por entonces el Caballero de Dragón no conocía, pero que había resultado ser Mu. En ese entonces el pelinegro apenas levaba dos años de entrenamiento.

Shiryu recordó que Dokho le decía a Aries que en esa época era mejor que los acompañara a él, al mismo Shiryu y a Shunrei en Rozán, en lugar de estar solo en Jamir, pero el lemuriano insistía que sería demasiado peligroso para ellos, pues no sabía a qué atenerse con Saga usurpando el lugar del Patriarca.

Dragón sintió una nueva oleada de admiración y respeto por el caballero de la Primera Casa.

"Pero, Marin…" la voz de Seiya sacó al sino-japonés de sus pensamientos y se obligó a sí mismo a regresar a l tiempo presente "Tú nunca me dijiste nada" dijo Seiya, otra vez con ojitos acuosos.

"¡Claro que te lo dije!" dijo Marin en tono severo "Pero veo que es una de tantas cosas que decidiste pasar por alto… como todo lo concerniente al protocolo"

"Y ¿nunca tuviste una experiencia tétrica en los años que entrenaste aquí?" le preguntó Shiryu a Pegaso.

"Pues… no…" dijo Seiya tras pensarlo un poco.

"Más bien, no te diste cuenta" dijo Aiolia, nuevamente tomando asiento junto a su hermano.

Milo le imitó tiempo después. Ambos griegos tenían los ojos brillando contentos, por el combate anterior, que como era costumbre, les había ayudado a calmar ese espíritu de fuego que tanto Leo como Escorpio poseían.

"Yo recuerdo una vez, hace como cinco años, cuando tú estabas entrenando por tu cuenta en uno de los coliseos menores, ya entrada la tarde y pese a las advertencias de Marin. Estabas muy concentrado y tal vez por eso no lo notaste, pero tras una columna había una sombra vagamente humana que parecía mirarte fijamente con unos ojos rojos como brazas encendidas." Siguió Leo

"¡¿Qué?" dijo Seiya al punto de un colapso. Sus amigos se estremecieron mirando sorprendidos a Pegaso.

"Pues sí… fue por eso que ese día decidí pasar contigo la tarde, para asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden y que no te metieras en problemas. Esa fue la razón por la cual te llevé dentro de las salas de la Biblioteca" terminó Aiolia. Seiya tragó saliva nervioso, recordando a la perfección el día al cual el griego se refería, y sobre todo recordando la alegría que había sentido porque Aiolia se había tomado la molestia de pasar un tiempo con él (aún cuando lo hubiera llevado a la Biblioteca), para envidia de los otros aprendices.

"Seiya…" dijo Shun.

"Pero Aiolia hay algo que siempre quise preguntarte" intervino Marin "¿Por qué lo llevaste a la Biblioteca? En teoría en ese lugar también suceden cosas extrañas"

Aiolia se encogió de hombros, pero Milo rió y Leo lo miró feo. Pese a su traviesa mirada y sádica sonrisa, Escorpio no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar la manzana que había dejado medio mordida en el pasto.

"Pero no se inquieten" dijo Aiolos amablemente "No todos los habitantes del Santuario han tenido algún tipo de 'experiencia', de hecho la mayoría sólo ha escuchado la historia por parte de terceros"

"Por ejemplo, la sombra que distinguí y que acechaba a Seiya fue la primera y única vez que he visto algo así. Y recuerden que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida dentro del Santuario" dijo Aiolia en tono tranquilizador,

"No obstante hay que admitir que aunque no veamos nada concreto, hay algo en el ambiente que lo enrarece… que lo vuelve macabro, de alguna manera" dijo Aiolos pensativo.

"Bueno… yo tengo que retirarme" dijo Hyoga un poco nervioso.

"¿Ya te dio miedo?" preguntó Milo socarrón, disfrutando, como siempre, molestar a quien consideraba un sobrino.

"¡Claro que no!" dijo el ruso-japonés exasperado, aún cuando ya conocía a Milo y su forma de ser. "Mi maestro me dijo que lo buscara en Acuario antes que oscureciera y no quiero llegar tarde"

"Claro, Camus quiere proteger a su aprendiz en esta época tétrica del año" dijo Milo levantándose y desperezándose. "Como sea, yo también me voy. Tengo asuntos que atender"

"¿Tú también te retiras?" preguntó Aiolia a Marin cuando la pelirroja se levantó

"Pues sí, tengo que ver unos asuntos con Argol y Misty" explicó Aquila.

Fue así que el grupo se separó, cada servidor de Atena tomando direcciones diferentes para terminar con los pendientes del día. Al final sólo Aiolia se quedó en el verde y dorado prado, sumido en sus pensamientos.

El relato que había contado acerca de la sombra semihumana había avivado recuerdos que prefería no razonar.

Reprimiendo un escalofrío, Aiolia pudo recordar con perfecto detalle los ojos rojos que miraban atentamente al joven Seiya, mientras este, ajeno a todo, entrenaba con el corazón y el espíritu dignos de un caballero de Atena.

El incidente había ocurrido unas semanas después de una eventualidad que Seiya había tenido con otros aprendices, quienes se habían burlado de su origen japonés. [1] Por ello, el entonces joven aprendiz estaba dedicando todo el tiempo posible para hacerse más fuerte y hábil.

Así que, al ver a la inquietante presencia, el guardián de la Quinta Casa inmediatamente decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo (se dirigía a reprimir al jefe de los guardias de la parte noreste del Santuario por un desliz que había cometido) y llamó la atención de Seiya, quien feliz de ver a su amigo no le importó terminar abruptamente el entrenamiento autoimpuesto.

Pero Aiolia, por muy poderoso que fuera, había cosas que le hacían sentir inquieto y las cuestiones sobrenaturales eran una de ellas. Por lo que el castaño griego decidió que era mejor estar acompañado, aún cuando entonces no se llevaba muy bien con los demás caballeros dorados.

Recordando pues, que Camus había llegado desde Siberia para una visita breve al Santuario, Aiolia se había dirigido a la Biblioteca, donde era sabido que se podía encontrar al Caballero de la Décimo primera Casa. Y que además era también sabido que no se encontraría solo, pues Escorpio siempre aprovechaba esas visitas fugaces para pasar un tiempo con su mejor amigo.

Y Aiolia creyó que en la Biblioteca, al ser un edificio público, no sería tan obvio que estaba buscando compañía para él y para Seiya. Sin embargo, Milo sí que descubrió la razón, aunque por respeto jamás le dijo nada a nadie. Salvo a Camus.

Leo suspiró… al menos eso era ya un recuerdo… pero desde entonces, cada vez que el Otoño llegaba y hasta que la estación terminaba, el Caballero de la Quinta Casa no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo y recorría el Santuario con el cuidado con el que caminaría en territorio enemigo.

Cuando el viento comenzó a sentirse más fuerte y frío, Aiolia decidió que no era momento para sumirse en macabros recuerdos… y comenzó el regreso a las Doce Casas.

Fue así como el prado donde el grupo de amigos había pasado unos momentos tan agradables, se quedó en silencio y solo… hasta que unos momentos más tarde, una risa rompió la quietud del lugar, al tiempo que una mano gris salía del tronco de un árbol para recoger la manzana que Milo había dejado olvidada.

**Continuará…**

Espero que les haya gustado… No olviden dejar comentarios.

Disfruten esta época y… tengan cuidado de lo que se esconde en la oscuridad ;)

**Nota:** Samhain es una fiesta celta que se celebra desde la Noche del 31 de Octubre hasta la noche del 2 de Noviembre (de hecho, Halloween es la versión moderna (y un tanto desviada) de esta antiquísima celebración). Básicamente la tradición celta nos dice que en estos días el velo entre los mundos (este y el mundo de los espíritus, hadas, trasgos y Fae) se encuentra tan fino que ambos mundos no tienen límites entre ellos y por eso podemos ver todo tipo de 'apariciones'.

[1] ¿Recuerdan eso? Es un flashback y en el anime me parece que es la primera vez que vemos a Aiolia (¡Y sin armadura! Sólo con ropa de entrenamiento) Se supone que un grupo de aprendices estaban criticando a Seiya por ser japonés y servir a una diosa griega, por lo que Seiya se había deprimido mucho. Marin estaba tratando de animarlo cuando Aiolia apareció y le dio un discursito de la grandeza del corazón y la importancia del espíritu, no de la nacionalidad (Uyyy… Aiolia debería ser embajador de la ONU :))


	2. La Koree del Árbol

Nota de rigor: Personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

Seguimos viviendo esta maravillosa y oscura época del año :)

Muchas gracias a Altariel de Valinor y a Cecysan por sus comentarios. Los caballeritos de esta historia y la autora agradecen el noble gesto :)

**Las Voces de los Muertos**

Por Vaire

**La Koree del árbol**

El viento soplaba frío desde el norte, jugando con las ramas de los árboles y provocando que éstos proyectaran sombras burlescas sobre el camino que bordeaban.

La tarde estaba muy avanzada, pero todavía los rayos dorados del Sol proporcionaban una iluminación propicia para no encender aún ninguna antorcha o vela, pero no por ello proporcionaban calor a los habitantes del Santuario.

Mu, vestido con sus ropas características de Jamir, las cuales le proporcionaban abrigo suficiente para el frío otoñal, miraba hacia el horizonte perdido en sus pensamientos.

La época de Otoño le traía recuerdos tristes de soledad y desconsuelo, pues era en esta época trece años atrás que sintió de una manera brutal la realidad de su condición de proscrito tras la muerte de Shion.

Aún recordaba la primera noche después del Equinoccio de Otoño, cuando los espíritus del camino a la torre de Jamir comenzaron a gemir de una manera que el niño de siete años, completamente solo, pensó sería el fin de su cordura.

Después de eso, había aceptado la oferta de Dokho para acompañarlo durante el Otoño en Rozán, pero esa situación no había durado mucho, pues luego de unos años, el entonces anciano caballero de Libra había adoptado a la pequeña Sunrey y Mu se había asilado más, tratando de evitar poner en peligro al anciano maestro y a la niña. Cuando Shiryu llegó, la convicción de Mu se hizo más fuerte.

Fue así que comenzó a pasar esa temible época en soledad, encerrado en la torre de Jamir en un principio y luego, poco a poco, conquistando sus miedos. Cuando Kiki llegó, fue como si la luz misma llegara también. Y todo cambió.

Por ello, hacía bastante tiempo que el Otoño no provocaba en Mu sentimientos de inquietud o intranquilidad, sólo de melancolía.

"Vas a alcanzar el Nirvana antes que Shaka, si sigues así" dijo una voz risueña a sus espaldas, consiguiendo que Mu volviera al presente.

"Hola Aldebarán" saludó afablemente el lemuriano, todo rastro de melancolía borrado de su voz y su semblante.

"Todo está muy silencioso por aquí… ¿dónde está esa bolita de energía que tienes por aprendiz?" preguntó Tauro uniéndose al otro rubio.

"En la Biblioteca. Está llevando a cabo una investigación histórica"

"¿En serio lo enviste solo a la Biblioteca? ¿En Otoño?" le preguntó el brasileño sorprendido y un poco preocupado.

"No estará solo, más de un Caballero y un aprendiz estarán haciendo uso del lugar también. Además no es como si Kiki se inquietara por esta época, después de todo, él creció en Jamir"

"Cierto" dijo Aldebarán no muy convencido.

"Tu preocupación por él es muy dulce" sonrió Mu.

"En general, me preocupo por todos los aspirantes y portadores de la armadura de Aries"

"Estoy seguro que mi maestro Shion estará conmovido" bromeó Aries y Aldebarán rió estrepitosamente.

"No creo que esta sea una buen momento para estar solo. Sobre todo si hay recuerdos sombríos…" dijo Aldebarán abruptamente "Así que, deja ya esa melancolía y ven a Tauro"

Mu lo miró sorprendido, un tanto perturbado que Tauro pudiera leer tan bien su estado de ánimo. Aparentemente, no sólo Shaka estaba pendiente de él.

"Adelante, pues. Te sigo." Dijo Mu con cálido sentimiento en su estómago.

"Excelente, sólo que antes de parar en Tauro tenemos que subir hasta Géminis"

"Alguna razón en especial, supongo" dijo Mu curioso.

"Pues sí, necesitamos ir por Kanon. Saga está atendiendo unos asuntos con el Patriarca y como ya mencioné no es buen momento para que aquellos con recuerdos taciturnos estén solos"

Mu sonrió. Los Caballeros Dorados eran afortunados en tener a Aldebarán de Tauro entre ellos.

Shun y Seiya caminaban por un sendero que llevaba desde uno de los coliseos de la parte oeste hasta el hermoso e imponente edificio que Atena había designado como residencia de los Caballeros Divinos de Bronce.

Después de un día de entrenamiento que ambos necesitaban para eliminar las tensiones de la semana (después de todo, un Santuario en épocas de paz no era ni por mucho pacífico al tener, no sólo cerca de 88 caballeros, sino también a aprendices, soldados y doncellas), los amigos platicaban animadamente entre sí, disfrutando del final del día y la promesa de descanso.

Pero cual no fue su sorpresa (y su incredulidad) cuando en el camino pudieron escuchar unos gritos que sospechosamente reconocieron como las voces de Ptolemy de Sagitta, Jabu de Unicornio y Nachi de Lobo; los dos últimos al parecer no estaban de acuerdo con una orden del Caballero de Plata y éste amenazaba con involucrar a un caballero dorado (nada menos que a Aphrodite de Piscis)

"Oye Shun" dijo Seiya aminorando el paso "No sé tú, pero yo no tengo ánimo de lidiar con esos locos… especialmente porque de seguro van a querer involucrarnos en el asunto, aunque no tengamos vela en el entierro"

"Bueno… la verdad es que creo que es mejor que ellos solucionen sus diferencias" concordó Andrómeda "¿Qué sugieres? ¿Regresamos y tomamos otro camino?"

"Pues sí… hay otro camino que nos llevará a nuestra estancia. Tal vez sea más largo, pero vale la pena sólo para evitar a esos tres"

Asintiendo, Shun siguió a Seiya y pronto los dos amigos se encontraron cruzando un sendero rodeado de maleza y algunos árboles de coníferas muy grandes, en especial cipreses. La atmósfera del lugar era extraña y pronto, las palabras de Milo, Aiolos y Aiolia con respecto a los extraños sucesos que tenían lugar en esa época acudieron a sus mentes, poniéndoles la carne de gallina.

Lo peor era que ninguno de los dos percibía a alguien cerca… y no había nada más desesperante para cualquier caballero de Atena que no saber a qué se enfrentaban, pues ¿cómo vencer a algo que no comprendes o que ni siquiera puedes ver?

El viento comenzó a soplar con mayor intensidad, nada inusual, pero para los dos caballeros parecía como si los árboles, ya con muy pocas hojas, cobraran vida y sus ramas, que parecían manos huesudas, se extendieran para sujetarlos.

Los amigos apuraron el paso.

"Y dime Shun… ¿cómo está todo por la Isla Andrómeda?" dijo Seiya tratando de distraerse de tan horribles pensamientos, para evitar que su mente comenzara a imaginar más de la cuenta.

Shun rió un poco nervioso "Todo bien, Seiya, gracias. Mi maestro está reorganizando todo con mucha rapidez, ayudado por June y los demás."

"Me alegra… fue un gran gesto de Saori levantar la Isla nuevamente del mar ¿no crees?"

"De Saori y de Julián… no olvides que Poseidón también nos ayudó. ¡Mira Seiya!" dijo Shun de pronto interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Seiya iba a comentar y señalando un ciprés, fuera del camino, un poco más delante de donde ellos se encontraban.

"Parece una koree…" dijo Pegaso entrecerrando sus ojos para distinguir mejor la figura que se mecía de una rama. "¡Dioses Shun y no tiene máscara! ¡Rápido, hay que irnos…!" [1]

"Pero mírala Seiya, parece muy triste… y se columpia en el árbol como si el frío viento no le afectara en lo más mínimo"

En efecto, la koree, que era muy hermosa, se columpiaba en una cuerda desde una rama media del ciprés, con su largo cabello castaño rojizo ondeando con el viento y sus ojos azul pálido al borde de las lágrimas. La armadura que portaba era de bronce, aunque ninguno de los dos adolescentes distinguió a qué constelación pertenecía.

"Shun, déjala… tal vez este clima no sea tan molesto para ella. ¿Qué tal si es de Finlandia o algo así? Sólo piensa en Camus o en Hyoga, a ellos ese clima les sienta bastante bien" insistió Seiya impidiendo que Shun avanzara más hacia la koree.

"Pero Seiya, tal vez necesite nuestra ayuda" insistió Shun.

"Tal vez, pero no ahora… Shun sabes que las koree no se toman muy bien que las vean sin su máscara. No creo que Shion esté muy contento cuando lleguemos pidiendo clemencia ante una koree desquiciada… vámonos ya, luego la buscamos." Seiya tomó a Andrómeda del brazo y lo medio arrastró y medio guió nuevamente hacia el camino.

Marcando un paso rápido, Seiya logró que Shun lo siguiera sin detenerse nuevamente y así los dos amigos llegaron al hermoso edificio que ahora llamaban hogar.

"Seiya necesitamos saber quién es" dijo Shun finalmente.

"Bueno… hay que preguntar. Por aquí alguien debe de saber" comentó Seiya llevando sus manos atrás de su nuca.

Esa tarde y a la mañana siguiente Andrómeda y Pegaso preguntaron a todo caballero y aprendiz con quien se cruzaban, pero nadie supo quien había sido la desventurada koree.

"No te preocupes" había dicho entonces Seiya "Shaina de seguro sabe. Le preguntaré hoy mismo"

Nuevamente la tarde caía en el Santuario y nuevamente llenaba de inquietud los corazones de los aprendices de caballero, de las doncellas, de los soldados y de más de un caballero (y no sólo de bronce)

En el Primer Templo, Mu y Kanon miraban entretenidos a Aldebarán mientras éste hacía que Kiki saltara como rana enloquecida tratando de quitarle un dulce que Tauro había prometido darle siempre y cuando lograra arrebatárselo.

Por segundo día consecutivo, los tres caballeros dorados estaban pasando la tarde juntos, lo cual parecía que los tres disfrutaban sobremanera. Incluso Shaka y Saga habían prometido unírseles cuando la noche cayera sobre el Santuario.

"¡Vamos Señor Aldebarán!" se quejó Kiki cuando por quincuagésima ocasión, sus esfuerzos no obtuvieron resultado alguno

"Esfuérzate más Kiki" le animó Mu desde la escalinata que subía a Tauro y desde donde él y el menor de los gemelos observaban divertidos la interacción del brasileño y el pequeño lemuriano.

"Nunca pensé que fueras tan sádico con tu propio aprendiz" dijo Kanon levantando una ceja. El hermoso griego estaba recostado cuan largo era en la escalinata, mientras que el lemuriano tenía las piernas cruzadas.

"Eso es parte de su entrenamiento, no hay diversión sádica involucrada" corrigió Mu.

"¿A sí? ¿Y cuál es el punto que el pequeño debe aprender? ¿Si salta como rana podrá ser más ágil cuando se enfrente a un oponente más alto que él?"

Mu rió divertido "¡Qué ocurrente eres, Géminis! Pero lamento decirte que no, nada tiene que ver con eso. Este entrenamiento le enseña a Kiki a luchar por lo que quiere"

"Vaya… cómo han cambiado los tiempos. Nosotros no necesitamos entrenamiento para eso, la vida se encargó de darnos la lección de una manera cruel y contundente" dijo Kanon suspirando.

De pronto, el griego tuvo que esquivar un proyectil que voló directamente donde unos instantes atrás estaba su cabeza. Kanon miró desconfiado al dulce que segundos antes había estado en manos de Aldebarán y que ahora descansaba junto a Kanon, habiendo éste eludido el dicho dulce por poco.

"Nada de eso Géminis. No hay cabida aquí para ese tipo de pensamientos" dijo Aldebarán firme, pero amablemente.

Kiki, al ver la oportunidad de obtener su preciado tesoro, corrió hacia donde su maestro y Kanon estaban sentados, pero Kanon tomó el dulcecito y mirando traviesamente a Aries, se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

"¡Espere Señor Kanon! ¡Eso no es justo!" gritó Kiki, deteniéndose junto a su maestro.

"Si lo quieres…" le dijo Mu y desvió su mirada hacia Tauro, donde Géminis ya casi estaba llegando.

"¡Allá voy!" gritó Kiki con nuevos bríos y se lanzó a la carrera, medio teletransportándose y medio corriendo.

"¿Crees que lo alcance?" preguntó sonriente Aldebarán

"No. Pero creo que Kanon sólo ha hecho esto para distraernos. Estoy seguro que cuando llegue a la Tercera Casa, le dará a Kiki un festín con dulces de su propia reserva"

"Tal vez incluso una que otra galleta de Saga" rió Aldebarán.

Seiya encontró a Shaina supervisando atenta el entrenamiento de algunos aprendices de caballeros, que luchaban entre sí con sendas piedras en sus hombros mientras trataban de mantener el equilibrio en un muy estrecho puente sobre uno de los acantilados del Santuario.

Los maestros de los aprendices miraban de cerca a sus respectivos protegidos, tratando de evaluar de la misma manera que la koree de plata los avances de cada niño.

"Oye Shaina" dijo Seiya llamando la atención de la koree de plata "¿Qué sabes de una koree de bronce de cabello castaño rojizo, muy largo, con ojos azul pálido y de expresión triste?" como era usual entre ellos, los saludos estaban de más, pues la confianza que había entre ellos era prácticamente palpable.

"Nada" dijo la italiana "En el Santuario no hay nadie con esa descripción"

"Claro que sí, Shun y yo la vimos ayer" insistió Pegaso.

"Pues yo no sé a quién creyeron ver Seiya, pero te aseguro que no hay ninguna koree con esa descripción. ¿O pretendes cuestionar mi conocimiento al respecto? ¿Crees que habría una koree en el Santuario de la cual no estuviera enterada?"

"No, no, no… claro que no Shaina" dijo Seiya inmediatamente, levantando las manos es señal de paz y retrocediendo unos pasos, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Sólo preguntaba… le prometí a Shun que investigaría quién era porque tenía una expresión muy triste en su rostro…"

"Deberías dejar de mirar los rostros de las koree, niño" dijo una voz tras de sí. "¿Acaso no sabes lo que puede pasar?" [2]

"Mejor de lo que te imaginas Máscara de la Muerte" dijo Seiya mirando de soslayo a Ophiuchus.

"¿Necesitas algo Cáncer?" dijo Shaina firme, pero respetuosamente.

"De no ser así, no me habría molestado en venir hasta aquí ¿no?" dijo el italiano en su idioma natal. Shaina respondió en la misma lengua y pronto ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación (que más parecía discusión) de la cual Seiya no entendió nada.

Aburrido, decidió dejar a los dos italianos en sus asuntos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las Doce Casas, el asunto de la misteriosa koree rondando en sus pensamientos.

"… y por eso me gustaría saber quién es" decía Shun "Para poder hablar con ella y ver si podemos ayudarla en algo o cuando menos escucharla. Hablar de nuestras preocupaciones siempre es bueno, después de todo."

Ikki escuchaba atento a su hermano mientras éste le relataba el encuentro con la koree de bronce. Ambos subían por las Doce Casas para llegar a Virgo donde, según Ikki aseguraba, Shaka los estaba esperando con tazas del delicioso té que el budista acostumbraba tomar en las tardes.

"Pero nadie parece saber nada de ella" siguió Andrómeda pensativamente.

"¿Y por qué no preguntas a Ophiuchus? Ella conoce a todas las koree, aunque no sean de plata." Sugirió el Fénix.

"Seiya dijo que él le preguntaría… creo que disfruta estar con ella ahora que todos somos aliados"

"Definitivamente el hecho de que alguien no quiera asesinarte facilita establecer una relación cordial" dijo Ikki socarronamente. Shun sonrió.

"Aunque creo que la pasada enemistad de Shaina con Seiya tiene que ver con algo más que el problema que llevó a la guerra civil" comentó Shun pensativo.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" dijo Ikki interesado

"No lo sé… ¿intuición tal vez? Sólo es un pensamiento…"

"Shaka estaría encantado contigo…" suspiró el Fénix, colocando su mano en la cabeza de Andrómeda.

Al llegar a la Sexta Casa, un suave aroma a clavo, canela y vainilla inundó el sentido del olfato de los dos adolescentes.

"Hola Shaka" dijo Ikki levantando la voz.

"Saludos Ikki, Shun" el budista les dio la bienvenida y los hizo pasar a la pequeña sala de la parte privada del Sexto Templo, donde en lugar de sillones había un sin número de mullidos cojines dispuestos en círculo para sentarse cómodamente en el suelo.

En medio de los almohadones se encontraba un hermoso juego de té, que humeaba aromáticamente, además de algunos bocaditos dulces típicos de la India [3] Ikki, con la familiaridad que se obtiene solamente de las constantes visitas, inmediatamente tomó asiento.

Shun de manera más tímida, esperó a que Shaka le indicara que podía sentarse y aunque en un principio Andrómeda se sentía un poco cohibido, como siempre que estaba con la persona a quien su hermano admiraba más, poco a poco fue tomando más confianza.

"Shaka…" dijo suavemente Andrómeda después de casi una hora de estar sumergidos en una charla amena "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Bueno, Shun. Parece que ya lo has hecho" dijo el rubio budista divertido, pero en sus ojos turquesa se podía percibir un deje de ternura.

Shun se sonrojó "Es verdad… pero… a lo que me refería era que… bueno, quería ver si tú me podías ayudar a saber de alguien en el Santuario"

"No creo que sea el más adecuado para ello, pero nada perdemos en intentar" dijo Shaka amablemente.

"¿Sigues con el asunto de la koree?" le preguntó Fénix a su hermano. Shun asintió.

"¿Una koree? Pensé que en ese sentido, estabas interesado en la joven Junet" comentó el budista. Shun se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

"¡No, no, no! No es así… lo que pasa es que… bueno, ayer Seiya y yo vimos a una koree que se columpiaba bajo un ciprés, pero no pudimos saber quién era, pero parecía estar desolada"

"¿Una koree que se columpiaba bajo un gran ciprés?" preguntó Shaka con interés.

"Así es y parecía bastante triste" dijo Shun

"¿Esta mujer era una koree de bronce?"

"Sí ¿acaso tú sabes quién es ella Shaka?" preguntó Shun esperanzado. Ikki miró atentamente al budista.

"He oído hablar de ella, aunque nunca la he visto." confirmó Virgo. "Aunque según tengo entendido, no eres el único que la notado"

"¿Entonces sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?" nuevamente la esperanza de Shun era palpable, pues en realidad la tristeza de la mujer le había conmovido profundamente.

"¿Por qué preguntarme algo cuya respuesta ya conoces?" preguntó Shaka a su vez e Ikki rodó los ojos al techo.

"Mejor comienza a pensar Shun, porque si no vamos a estar aquí todo el día" dijo el caballero del Fénix, aunque la idea no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

Por un momento Shun contempló el asunto, tratando de llegar a una respuesta. El silencio que inundó la Sexta Casa fue tranquilizador y Shaka e Ikki bebían su té contentos, disfrutando el momento.

"¡El árbol donde Seiya y yo la vimos ayer!" dijo Shun contento. Shaka sonrió. "¿Es un lugar que frecuenta?"

"Es un lugar que nunca deja" dijo Virgo enigmático. "Pero te advierto Andrómeda, no puedes hacer nada por ella"

"¿Por qué?" dijo Shun consternado e incluso Ikki se interesó en el asunto.

"Porque ella, Caballero, eligió su propio destino"

"Y supongo que nada más vas a decir del asunto" dijo Ikki conociendo el tono final que Virgo había utilizado. Shaka sólo sonrió y siguió bebiendo su té.

Seiya caminaba sin rumbo entre las Doce Casas y el Coliseo central, buscando una solución a su dilema: le había prometido a Shun que descubriría quién era la triste koree que tanto había conmovido a Andrómeda (y para ser sinceros, a él también), pero desde un principio había pensado en Shaina, pues la koree de plata conocía a la perfección a todas las koree del Santuario, habitaran o no en él.

Por ello, ahora que Shaina no le había podido decir nada, Seiya se preguntaba cómo descubriría quién era la misteriosa koree. ¿Quién podría ayudarlo?

"¡Seiya!" una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Hola Maestro Dokho!" dijo Seiya contento.

"¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo, muchacho? Te ves más distraído que de costumbre" quiso saber Libra afablemente.

"Bueno… ya que lo menciona, tal vez usted me puede ayudar. Al fin de cuentas, si hay alguien que conoce al Santuario son usted y el Patriarca ¿cierto?"

" Tal vez… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?" dijo Dokho mientras caminaba rumbo a las Doce Casas e invitando tácitamente a Pegaso a seguirlo.

Seiya le contó el encuentro con la koree y la promesa que le había hecho a Shun de investigar quien era esa persona para poder tratar de hablar con ella.

"Ya veo" dijo Dokho muy serio

"¿Sabe quién es?"

"Me parece que sí, pero tengo que asegurarme. Después de todo, ha pasado algún tiempo desde que oí hablar de ella" dijo Libra pensativo "Por qué no vienes conmigo a las Doce Casas y confirmaremos mis sospechas"

"Claro maestro, sólo espero que no tengamos que llegar hasta Piscis" dijo Seiya sufriendo por adelantado al sólo pensar en todas las escaleras que tendría que subir.

Dokho rió divertido. "Esperemos que a quien necesitamos no esté hasta la Doceava Casa"

Dokho sabía que Mu no podría ayudarlo pues el joven lemuriano no había vivido demasiado tiempo en el Santuario todavía como para conocer todas sus leyendas. Con suerte Aldebarán o Saga o Kannon estarían en sus Casas, pero para desilusión, sobre todo de Seiya, desde Aries hasta Géminis no había señales de ningún caballero dorado.

"Estos niños…" murmuró Dokho para sí en chino "Quien los viera… "

"¿Decía maestro?" preguntó Seiya

"Nada, muchacho, nada. Vamos a Cáncer"

"Gracias por todo Shaka, pasamos un momento muy agradable" dijo Shun cortésmente al tiempo que él y su hermano se despedían del rubio budista.

"Sabes que tú y tu hermano son bienvenidos en Virgo, aunque Ikki ya esté muy consciente de ello" dijo Shaka con una sonrisa. Ikki bufó divertido.

Cuando los dos adolescentes se disponían a salir de la Sexta Casa, Shaka detuvo a Ikki colocando una firme mano en su antebrazo. Shun, perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta y siguió su camino.

"Ikki, un consejo de amigos; no permitas que Shun regrese al lugar donde vio a la koree de bronce. No accedas a ayudarlo en su búsqueda y trata de que olvide el incidente cuanto antes" dijo seriamente el budista, sus ojos turquesa brillando misteriosamente.

"¿Por qué?"

"No soy yo quien debe decirlo. Hay cosas que considero deben quedar en el misterio. Tal vez otro Caballero responderá las preguntas de Shun, pero yo no"

"No lo entendiendo, pero te respeto. No te preocupes, Shun no volverá a ese lugar, aún si tengo que amenazar a Seiya para conseguirlo"

"Ve que así sea. E Ikki… tengan cuidado, el Santuario en esta época del año no es un lugar apacible"

Fénix asintió y se apresuró a alcanzar a su hermano menor.

"Vaya… al menos los encuentro a ustedes dos" dijo Dokho cordialmente al entrar a Cáncer y ver a Máscara de la Muerte y a Aphrodite charlando vehementemente en la parte central de la Cuarta Casa.

"Saludos, Caballero" dijo Aphrodite amablemente. "Pegaso"

Seiya levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

"Parece que no sólo está de paso para llegar a Libra, Maestro Dokho" dijo Aphrodite.

"No, la verdad es que esperaba confirmar algo con ustedes. Estoy seguro que ambos podrán darme una respuesta" dijo el chino indicando a Seiya que se acercara a los tres Caballeros Dorados. "Relata la historia que me contaste Seiya"

Fue así como Seiya se encontró narrando por tercera vez ese día el suceso de la tarde anterior. A medida que la historia avanzaba, la sonrisa de Máscara de la Muerte se ensanchaba más y más y adquiría una apariencia tétrica, mientras que el ya de por sí blanco rostro de Piscis se tornaba más pálido y los ojos de Aphrodite se entrecerraban tensos.

"… pero nadie la conoce" terminó Pegaso.

"Sí que la conocen niño" dijo Cáncer disfrutando inmensamente el momento. "Sólo que nadie lo va a admitir, pues quienes la han visto quieren pretender que todo fue parte de su imaginación"

Antes que Seiya comentara algo, Aphrodite llamó la atención de Cáncer y Libra, pues Ikki y Shun estaban llegando por la otra entrada de la Cuarta Casa.

"¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué es esto?" se quejó Cáncer "¿Desde cuándo hay tanta concurrencia aquí? La presencia de Libra y Piscis lo acepto, pero los otros tres a ver si se van moviendo a otro lado"

"Cálmate Ángelo" le dijo Aphrodite en sueco.

"Claro, como Piscis no parece hormiguero a ti te parece muy simple" dijo Ángelo en italiano.

Dokho carraspeó llamando la atención de los dos amigos.

"¡Shun! Qué bueno que estás aquí… Shaina no me pudo decir nada de nuestra misteriosa koree, pero parece que Máscara de la Muerte sí la conoce ¿no es genial? Y llegas justo a tiempo para oír quién es y dónde encontrarla" dijo Seiya contento.

"Nadie va a buscar a esa koree" dijo Ikki firmemente.

"¿Hermano?" preguntó Shun confuso.

"Ah… veo que Virgo te dijo algo, Fénix" murmuró Aphrodite "Aunque no es muy común en él"

"Shaka no me dijo nada, pero me dejó entrever que la koree significa peligro. Así que, nadie va a buscar a esa koree ¿entendido Seiya?"

"A mí no me digas, Shun es el que quiso acercase a ella desde un principio" se defendió Pegaso.

"Y sólo tu intervención salvó la tarde, Seiya…" [4] dijo Dokho seriamente "De no haber impedido que Shun se acercara tal vez algo grave les hubiera pasado a los dos"

"Maestro Dokho no entiendo nada" se quejo Pegaso "¿Y tú Shun?"

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza y Máscara de la Muerte suspiró fastidiado.

"¡Qué novedad!" dijo el italiano. "Pero ya que nadie parece querer abordar el asunto, seré yo quien les robe la inocencia" terminó con una sonrisa sádica. "La koree que ustedes vieron columpiándose bajo la rama del ciprés es una mujer que lleva más de medio milenio muerta"

El silencio se adueñó de la Cuarta Casa. Seiya palideció visiblemente y Shun parecía claramente impresionado. Dokho e Ikki miraron muy feo a Cáncer, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Claramente estaba disfrutando el momento.

Aphrodite negó con la cabeza, y debido a que tenía cierto afecto por Shun, decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, ya que después de todo, parecía que Andrómeda era el más involucrado con la cuestión.

"La situación es esta jóvenes caballeros" empezó Piscis, pero antes de continuar miró desafiante a su mejor amigo, como retándolo a que le interrumpiera. Cáncer levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Conforme con eso, el guardián de la Doceava Casa continuó.

"Aunque a primera vista parece que la koree desconsolada se está columpiando bajo las ramas del ciprés, cuando el observador se acerca se da cuenta que en realidad la mujer está ahorcada con la soga, con el cuello torcido y los ojos desorbitados."

Seiya y Shun se miraron horrorizados, Ikki frunció el ceño, mientras que Dokho escuchaba muy serio y Máscara de la Muerte asentía complacido.

"La historia se ha perdido en el tiempo, pero algo de ella sí ha perdurado.

Se dice que hace más de quinientos años, llegó al Santuario una pequeña candidata a una armadura de bronce (cuya constelación jamás se reveló para evitar rumores de maldiciones a dicha armadura) pero la mujer, entonces una niña, aunque muy dotada no estaba conforme con su futuro como koree.

El tiempo pasó y la mujer obtuvo la Armadura de Bronce, pero la frustración al no encontrar una salida a su destino se tornó en desesperación. Consciente que si desertaba sería considerada como traidora y el castigo sería peor que la muerte, la mujer decidió terminar con su vida.

Una tarde, tomó una soga del campo de entrenamiento y se dirigió al bosque de coníferas por el que Shun y Seiya pasaron ayer. Ató la soga a una rama y se ahorcó con ella.

No fue hallada sino hasta casi una semana después, pero entonces como ahora, la muerte era una realidad diaria para el Santuario y de ninguna manera era el primer suicidio que tenía lugar, así que sin mucho alboroto, su cuerpo fue dejado en esa rama para que fuera alimento de los buitres, pues no se le podía enterrar en el cementerio junto a los que murieron en batalla.

Sólo su maestro se lamentó por su muerte y durante un tiempo nadie pensó más en el asunto, hasta que unos años después, los primeros incidentes comenzaron a ocurrir.

Al principio sólo fueron los aprendices quienes comentaban haber visto a una hermosa mujer con la armadura de una koree de bronce columpiándose bajo el ciprés, pero como no tenía máscara la evitaban, no queriendo tener problemas con la portadora de una Armadura. Por ello tampoco nunca se molestaron en investigar quién era ella.

La historia pronto recorrió el Santuario hasta llegar a oídos del maestro de la koree que se había suicidado ahí, quien era un caballero de plata.

Inquieto por los rumores y sintiendo en su cosmo que algo no estaba bien, el Caballero se dirigió al lugar que años atrás había sido testigo de tan trágico suceso, pero a la mañana siguiente un grupo de aprendices que habían ido a ver a la hermosa koree columpiándose lo encontraron muerto, ahorcado con una soga bajo las mismas ramas donde su aprendiz se había quitado la vida.

Aún así, no muchos vieron problema alguno y la vida en el Santuario siguió su curso. Los meses pasaron y pronto algunos caballeros de bronce y de plata escucharon las historias que los aprendices contaban sobre la hermosa koree de ojos azules que se columpiaba sin la protección de su máscara en el bosque de coníferas.

Algunos llevados por la curiosidad, otros por el deseo, pero todos con la intensión de ver a la mujer, los Caballeros comenzaron a frecuentar el lugar.

No se sabe cómo fue, pero un día pocos meses después que el primer caballero de plata apareciera colgado, tres caballeros de bronce encontraron muertos en las mismas condiciones y bajo el mismo árbol a dos caballeros de plata.

Los rumores comenzaron a correr por el Santuario y la historia del suicidio de la koree unos años atrás comenzó a relacionarse con los caballeros muertos. El Patriarca le pidió a dos Caballeros Dorados que investigaran la situación (el tiempo se ha encargado de que se tenga duda quienes fueron esos caballeros dorados) así que éstos se dirigieron al lugar.

Al llegar cerca del ciprés, lo primero que los caballeros dorados vieron fue a la koree columpiándose bajo las ramas, así que se aproximaron decididos a resolver el misterio. Cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando al acercarse se dieron cuenta que el rostro de la mujer en realidad estaba desfigurado grotescamente, sus ojos desenfocados y fuera de las órbitas y su cuello retorcido crudamente bajo una cuerda.

Uno de los caballeros extendió la mano para cortar la cuerda, pero entonces los ojos vidriosos de la koree se enfocaron en él y estiró una mano con el objetivo de agarrar al caballero por el cuello.

Evidentemente estamos hablando de un Caballero de Oro, por lo que éste fue más rápido que la aparición. Lanzando una de sus técnicas, golpeó a la aparición, la cual se disolvió con un lamento sepulcral.

Ese fue el reporte que los Caballeros Dorados dieron al Patriarca.

Unos días después, llevados por la curiosidad, otros caballeros y aprendices regresaron al lugar, escépticos de que tan hermosa mujer pudiera ser un espíritu terrible. Y la historia se repitió.

En un principio sólo los caballeros amanecían muertos, pero poco después comenzaron los reportes de aprendices asesinados también.

Al analizar el asunto, el Patriarca llegó a la conclusión que el destino de todo aquel que se acercara a la espectral figura era la muerte. Los aprendices habían logrado salvarse debido a que no se atrevían a acercarse lo suficiente por respeto a una koree sin máscara, no así los caballeros.

Conforme los años pasaron, los incidentes fueron disminuyendo, hasta que finalmente se limitaron al Periodo Oscuro, desde el Equinoccio de Otoño hasta el Solsticio de Invierno.

Y fue así como la koree bajo el ciprés, como se le conoce, se convirtió en una leyenda más del Santuario. Leyenda que se convierte en realidad cuando el Otoño llega." Terminó Piscis solemnemente.

Un gran silencio invadió la Cuarta Casa, para deleite de su guardián.

" Entonces… nosotros…" dijo Seiya claramente afectado.

"Corrieron grave peligro" aseguró Dokho. "Yo ya había oído la historia y de hecho conocí a alguien que había tenido la experiencia de haber visto a la koree una tarde de Octubre, pero eso fue hace doscientos años y quería estar seguro antes de alarmarlos"

"Son unos atarantados" se burló Cáncer "¿Acaso nadie se molestó en advertirles de lo peligroso que es el mundo en el Otoño?"

"La verdad es que nunca creí …" dijo Seiya sin tomarse a mal el tono burlesco de Cáncer.

"Pero, entonces ¿eso quiere decir que no podemos ayudarla?" dijo Shun pesaroso.

"No. Lo mejor es que olvides el asunto." Dijo Piscis convencido "Lo siento Shun"

Andrómeda asintió tristemente e Ikki y Seiya colocaron una mano sobre sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

"Vamos Shun, será mejor que regresemos. Se está haciendo tarde y la verdad es que hoy no tengo deseos de estar caminando en la oscuridad" dijo Seiya.

"Caballeros" llamó Dokho cuando los tres amigos estaban por salir de Cáncer "Espero que a partir de ahora vayan con más cuidado"

"Después de todo, el mundo en esta época del año no es un lugar seguro y el Santuario no es la excepción" dijo lúgubremente Máscara de la Muerte.

**Continuará…**

No olviden dejar comentarios...

Disfruten esta época y… no olviden mirar bien las esquinas, no sabemos qué es lo que se esconde ahí. ;)

**Nota: **Esta historia es una adaptación estilo Saint Seiya de una leyenda famosa que se cuenta en varias partes del mundo, por lo que tiene varias versiones las cuales incluyen que la mujer en cuestión es una monja, una novia, una hija de comerciantes, una princesa, una gitana, una poseída, una viuda, una madre soltera… y ¿por qué no? Una koree ;)

En general la historia es esta:

En un pueblo, un viajero ve a una mujer muy hermosa usando una cuerda para columpiarse en un gran árbol, pero por alguna razón no se puede detener a hablar con ella (o tiene prisa, o va en auto y este no se puede detener….) por lo que cuando llega a la posada u hotel le pregunta al recepcionista si sabe quién es ella.

El nativo del pueblo se pone pálido y le dice que es una aparición, pues aunque a primera vista la mujer parece muy hermosa y que se está columpiando, si se le ve detenidamente el observador se dará cuenta que en realidad la mujer está colgada con el cuello torcido y los ojos desorbitados.

Tétrico ¿no? Elegí el ciprés porque para algunas culturas es el árbol de los muertos (aunque para griegos y romanos simbolizaba la conexión con el inframundo y Hades (Plutón)) y en general es el árbol "oficial" de los cementerios.

[1] El pobre con una koree que lo odia-ama tiene suficiente. ¿Quién dice que no aprendemos de nuestras experiencias?

[2] Asumo que el drama que pasó entre Shaina y Seiya no es de conocimiento público. Al menos para esta autora no lo será (es más interesante la trama así ¿no creen?)

[3] Según tengo entendido, los dulces típicos de la India se preparan con azúcar refinada, aceites comestibles, leche, harina de trigo y otros ingredientes ya dependiendo de qué dulce estamos hablando (algunos llevan coco, otros nata, otros pasas…) ¡Y son deliciosos!

[4] ¡Eeeeeek! ¿Y cómo rayos pasó eso? Juro que no tenía intensión de convertir a Seiya en el héroe de siempre (es una de las características que hacen que en realidad no me encante el personaje) ¡Qué horror! ¡Qué espanto! Noooooooooooooooo! Esto me da pie para pensar… tal vez el destino de Seiya sí es salvar al mundo… y contra el destino no hay nada que hacer, según parece… Voy a tener pesadillas ;_;


	3. El Caballero de la Espada - Parte 1

Nota de rigor: Personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

Seguimos viviendo esta maravillosa y oscura época del año :)

Muchas gracias a todos quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dar sus comentarios, en verdad esta autora lo agradece.

Pues bueno… seguimos en la época, seguimos en la historia… un año después, pero bueno... detallitos... el tiempo es relativo, después de todo ;)

**Las Voces de los Muertos**

Por Vaire

**II. El Caballero de la espada**

El frío viento ululaba de manera lóbrega entre las columnas y los edificios del Santuario, aunque debido a las corrientes de aire que se formaban, dada la construcción arquitectónica, en las Doce Casas ese ulular más parecían lamentos de una era lejana.

Los Caballeros Dorados, la mayoría ya acostumbrados a esos sonidos, trataban de hacer caso omiso al sentimiento de intranquilidad que se apoderaba de ellos cada vez que el ulular del viento emulaba los gritos macabros ya mencionados.

Por ello, las Doce Casas eran una de las zonas más macabras de todo el Santuario y todos los caballeros, korees, aprendices, doncellas y soldados por igual veían con zozobra cualquier llamado del Patriarca que les convocara al Templo Principal una vez se hubiera ocultado el Sol (incluso muchas personas temían subir las escalinatas de los Doce Templos aún a plena luz de día, en esta época del año)

Por ello, cuando Misty de Lacerta, Babel de Centauro, Jabu de Unicornio e Ichi de Hidra fueron convocados una ventosa tarde al Templo Central, los caballeros tenían los nervios a flor de piel y aunque trataran de disimular lo más dignamente su inquietud, tanto los caballeros de plata como los de bronce no podían dejar de reaccionar más agresivamente a cualquier estímulo (producto de su mismo nerviosismo)

Así que cuando estos cuatro caballeros se encontraron reunidos al pie de la escalinata que los conduciría a Aries, Misty y Babel (acostumbrados a la sombría atmosfera) no pudieron menos que cubrir su nerviosismo con un mal colocado orgullo y miraban despectivamente a los dos caballeros de bronce más jóvenes, quienes hartos de ser menospreciados por los caballeros de más alto rango, estaban decididos a demostrar (una vez más) su valía, aunque murieran de un susto (pues la historia del encuentro que Seiya y Shun habían tenido ya había recorrido el Santuario y hasta había diferentes versiones que iban desde la más acercada a la realidad hasta las más descabelladas o aborrecibles por su contenido sangriento)

Por ello, cuando Mu se encontró frente a este dispar grupo sólo miró atentamente a cada caballero y sin comentario alguno los dejó pasar por la Primera Casa, no sin antes dirigir una mirada severa a su aprendiz, pues Kiki no pudo controlarse y había soltado una pequeña risita ante lo absurdo de la situación.

"Genial, esto va a ser una tortura. Y como si no fuera poco tener que pasar ante los Doce en este ambiente tan enrarecido, lo tenemos que hacer en compañía de estos dos" le susurró Ichi a Jabú, mirando intensamente a los caballeros de plata, quienes habían tomado la delantera.

"Míralo así, al menos no está el tonto de Seiya" dijo Jabú haciendo un mohín.

"Otra vez con eso" se quejó Hidra "Para ti nada es tan malo al menos que Seiya esté presente, pero cuando llega el momento, bien que lo defiendes de comentarios mordaces por parte de terceros"

"Hmp" fue la elocuente respuesta del caballero del Unicornio.

Por su parte, los caballeros de plata tenían su propia conversación, la cual tenía argumentos parecidos a lo que había mencionado el Caballero de Hidra.

"No puedo creer nuestra mala suerte" masculló Babel "Preferiría cruzar las Doce Casas con Shaina"

"¿Seguro? ¿De verdad estás seguro?" dijo Misty poco convencido. Babel asintió. "Pues yo tengo mis dudas… aunque si lo vemos de otra manera, creo que nuestra suerte no es tan mala… en lugar de Hidra o Unicornio pudo haber sido Pegaso…"

Babel no dijo nada, pero su silencio fue más elocuente que cualquier respuesta. Ahora que las diferentes crisis habían pasado y por mucho que el Santuario estuviera reconstituyéndose, los caballeros de plata que habían sido derrotados en los albores del a guerra civil por los caballeros 'rebeldes' aún tenían su orgullo un tanto lastimado y preferían evitar cualquier relación con sus anteriores enemigos.

Fue así que un divertido Tauro vio llegar al cuarteto a la Segunda Casa.

"Bienvenidos caballeros" saludó jovial Aldebarán "¿Qué los trae por las Doce Casas en esta época del año? No me digan que súbitamente decidieron experimentar el terror de la temporada y decidieron deambular por aquí…" y Tauro rio alegre con esa frescura que lo caracterizaba.

"No, claro que no, Caballero de Tauro" dijo Babel entre resignado y molesto "Su Excelencia, el Patriarca nos ha convocado, pedimos tu permiso para pasar por la Casa de Tauro"

"Bueno, en ese caso, no los entretengo más. Adelante." dijo el brasileño, sus cálidos ojos color ámbar destellando.

Fue así que los caballeros se encontraron nuevamente retomando su ascenso hasta el templo principal, ahora rumbo a Géminis.

Las estancias del Patriarca en el Templo principal estaban rodeadas de una calidez que los Caballeros de Géminis apreciaron al instante. Después de haber cruzado nueve de las Doce Casas, los griegos habían quedado helados por el frío viento que soplaba sin consideración. Ninguno llevaba la armadura dorada, y aunque sus ropas no eran del todo ligeras, al ser griegos gustaban más de un clima templado.

Shion había convocado a los gemelos para que éstos se reunieran en la antesala de sus estancias privadas, como siempre lo hacía con Mu y los mismos gemelos, pues el mayor de los lemurianos sentía que una parte importante para el proceso de sanación entre la élite dorada era que él mismo demostrara con el ejemplo que el pasado de los hermosos rubios gemelos había quedado atrás.

Saga y Kanon por su parte, aún no se encontraban del todo tranquilos frente a Shion y por lo tanto ambos griegos se mantenían tensos y alerta. Después de todo, era difícil deshacerse de años de desconfianza.

"Caballeros, espero que todo se encuentre en perfecto orden" dijo de modo introductorio el lemuriano.

"Efectivamente Excelencia, todo está en orden" comenzó Saga.

"Para ser la época oscura del año" concluyó Kanon. Saga lo miró de reojo, entre fastidiado y divertido.

Shion asintió.

"Veo que ya se han enterado del encuentro que dos de los caballeros han tenido" siguió la máxima autoridad del Santuario. Los gemelos asintieron con seriedad, aunque el brillo interesado en los ojos esmeralda de Kanon no paó desapercibido por el rubio de ojos violeta. "Es por ello que los he convocado hoy, Caballeros, necesito…"

Pero Shion no pudo continuar pues un grito aterrado lo interrumpió. A la velocidad de la luz, los tres rubios se dirigieron al origen del grito.

El viento gemía lastimoso.

"Lo que nos faltaba…" se quejó Misty cuando escuchó por quinta ocasión pasos tras de sí "No sólo tenemos que lidiar con este viento macabro, sino que tenemos tras de nosotros a dos ruidosos caballeros de bronce"

"Siempre podemos dejarlos atrás" sugirió Babel

"Y ¿cómo explicaríamos a Su Excelencia que decidimos dejar atrás a nuestros 'compañeros'? No creo que el Patriarca se impresione mucho cuando nos vea llegar solos" dijo el caballero de Lacerta.

Antes que Babel pudiera responder, un viento especialmente intenso sopló en su dirección, jugando incluso con los cortos cabellos del caballero del Unicornio que se encontraba unos pasos atrás junto con el caballero de Hidra. Al mismo tiempo, un sonido que especialmente se escuchó como un gemido llegó hasta ellos.

Los cuatro caballeros se detuvieron reprimiendo un escalofrío.

"Nunca he entendido cómo los Caballeros Dorados soportan esto cada año" dijo Babel tratando de romper el sepulcral ambiente.

"Algunos, más que soportarlo, creo que lo disfrutan" dijo Misty haciendo referencia a Máscara de la Muerte. "Mejor continuemos, ya puedo ver el Templo de Géminis"

Pero no habían caminado ni cinco pasos cuando nuevamente escucharon el sonido de pasos tras de sí.

"¡Suficiente!" exclamó Misty molesto y miró a los dos caballeros de bronce. "¿Qué nunca nadie les dijo que hacen más ruido que un ejército espartano completo? ¡Es absurdo!"

"¿Nosotros?" preguntó incrédulo Ichi "Pero si nosotros no estamos haciendo nada"

"¿Ah no? Están caminando" dijo Misty enfadado, aunque inmediatamente pudo ver lo infantil de sus palabras. Los Caballeros de bronce y el caballero de Centauro lo miraron atónitos. "Como sea, de ahora en adelante caminarán frente a nosotros"

Babel lo miró irritado, pero sabía que era mejor que Lacerta desquitara su nerviosismo con otros y no con él. Y si el tener a los caballeros de bronce delante suyo era una válvula de escape para el rubio, pues que así fuera. Centauro sabía por experiencia que un enfadado Misty sería el colmo de lo que estaba pintando como un muy mal día.

Así, sin más remedio que obedecer a su superior, Jabú e Ichi se colocaron frente a los caballeros de plata y el grupo continuó su asenso.

Al llegar a Géminis, los cuatro caballeros suspiraron aliviados, pues el Tercer Templo se encontraba vacío y así pronto estuvieron frente a la escalinata que los llevaría hasta Cáncer.

"El viento no deja de soplar y mis nervios están a flor de piel con el ruido que hace" le dijo Ichi a Jabú mientras subían, inconscientemente apurando el paso.

"Además que los pasos de Lacerta y Centauro ya me tienen harto ¿y se quejaban que nosotros hacíamos ruido? ¡SI ellos son los escandalosos!"

"Mejor nos damos prisa. Mientras más rápido lleguemos, más rápido terminará este suplicio" dijo Ichi suspirando resignado y mirando de reojo a los caballeros plateados unos pocos escalones más abajo.

Por un instante, el Caballero de Hidra vio una especie de brillo dorado atrás de Misty y Babel, pero no le dio importancia. Después de todo, estaban en el territorio de los Caballeros Dorados.

Al llegar a Cáncer y encontrarlo vació también, el ánimo del grupo comenzó a mejorar… tal vez podrían terminar con todo el asunto antes de lo que habían esperado y pronto podrían estar riéndose de toda la cuestión con sus respectivos amigos.

El Templo de Leo se encontraba iluminado por una fina línea dorada que era lo único que se asomaba del Sol ante tanto nubarrón grisáceo.

Dentro del recinto, en la parte central, Aiolia y Máscara de la Muerte discutían acaloradamente sobre tal o cual asunto, aunque no de manera hostil; más bien parecía, por el brillo divertido en sus ojos, que ambos Caballeros estuvieran gozando del calor del argumento, el cual iba en asenso con cada palabra.

Fue así que el grupo de Jabú, Ichi, Misty y Babel los encontró. Los caballeros de bronce, aunque habían aprendido el idioma griego como parte de su entrenamiento, al no haber vivido nunca en el Santuario (hasta el final de la guerra contra Hades) jamás lo habían practicado mucho, por lo que no entendieron mucho de lo que Cáncer y Leo discutían, pues ambos caballeros hablaban demasiado rápido y, evidentemente, demasiado fluido.

Máscara de la Muerte miró de reojo a los recién llegados, pero los desestimó inmediatamente continuando con su discusión con el griego. Pero Aiolia, siempre cortés aún con aquellos de menor rango, posó una mano en el hombro de su compañero estableciendo un alto en su perorata.

"Caballeros" dijo Leo con su cálida voz. Los recién llegados inclinaron su cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Solicitamos permiso al guardián del Quinto Templo para pasar por la Casa de Leo" dijo formalmente Misty.

"¿Qué asunto es el que requiere su paso?" dijo Aiolia igualmente protocolario.

"Su Excelencia nos ha convocado" respondió entonces Babel.

"En ese caso, el permiso es otorgado" terminó el rubio griego.

"Son cuatro caballeros los que tenemos aquí" añadió entonces Cáncer una vez que hubo terminado la formalidad y con un brillo maliciosamente divertido en sus ojos color sangre. "tengan cuidado de que sean cuatro caballeros los que lleguen con Su Excelencia"

Misty y Babel fruncieron el cejo ante las confusas palabras del italiano. Jabú e Ichi se miraron nerviosos. Aiolia sólo rodó los ojos al cielo.

"Detente Cáncer, déjalos en paz. ¿Qué no te bastó el sobresaltar a Seiya ya Shun?" dijo Leo entre paciente e irritado.

"Te equivocas, yo no fui quien les contó la historia de la koree del árbol" dijo cínicamente el de cabellos albinos.

"No, tú solo jugaste con la idea lo suficiente como para que ambos se aterraran"

"No es que se necesite mucho para impresionar a Andrómeda y Pegaso…" Cáncer se encogió de hombros, aunque no dijo nada más, sabiendo la estima que Leo tenía por el joven japonés y conociendo los límites de la paciencia del griego (que eran bastante precarios) "De cualquier forma, es sabido que en esta época del año, aún en las Doce Casas todo puede pasar…"

"Cáncer…" Leo suspiró resignado. Querer detener a Máscara de la Muerte cuando estaba completamente decidido a aterrar a los demás era como querer detener a una supernova… casi imposible y muy doloroso, por lo tanto lo mejor era detenerlo antes que comenzara "Será mejor que retomen su camino ahora, caballeros"

"Y no se olviden: los Templos cuando sus guardianes están presentes, son seguros. Otra cosa son las escalinatas… el viento no es el único que gime…" dijo Cáncer y su risa sádica resonó en los corazones de los caballeros mientras el cuarteto salía del Quinto Templo.

Continuará…

¿Qué será lo que está pasando en las escalinatas de las Doce Casas?

¿Qué fue el grito que Shion y los gemelos escucharon?

Próximamente... no se lo pierdan :)


	4. El Caballero de la Espada - Parte II

Lo usual… personajes no son míos y no gano nada con esto.

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

Bueeeeno…. Así como que muy pronto, esta actualización no fue. Pero lo que importa es que aquí esta :) (qué más puedo decir…)

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron un momentito para dejar sus comentarios Y a los que siguen todavía leyendo esta historia… esta autora se los gradece profundamente.

Ahora, sin más… continuamos con la historia, aunque antes, procuren asegurarse de que no haya nada escondido en las sombras junto a ustedes ;) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….

**Las Voces de los Muertos**

Por Vaire

En el capítulo anterior:

"_Son cuatro caballeros los que tenemos aquí" añadió entonces Cáncer una vez que hubo terminado la formalidad y con un brillo maliciosamente divertido en sus ojos color sangre. "tengan cuidado de que sean cuatro caballeros los que lleguen con Su Excelencia"_

_Misty y Babel fruncieron el cejo ante las confusas palabras del italiano. Jabú e Ichi se miraron nerviosos. Aiolia sólo rodó los ojos al cielo._

"_Y no se olviden: los Templos cuando sus guardianes están presentes, son seguros. Otra cosa son las escalinatas… el viento no es el único que gime…" dijo Cáncer y su risa sádica resonó en los corazones de los caballeros mientras el cuarteto salía del Quinto Templo._

**El Caballero de la espada – parte 2**

"Está demente" dijo el caballero de Unicornio refiriéndose al guardián del cuarto templo cuando el pequeño grupo alcanzaba ya la escalinata para comenzar el ascenso hasta Virgo. Ichi asintió vehementemente y aunque nada dijeron los Caballeros de Plata, claramente estaban de acuerdo con el caballero de bronce.

El viento soplaba con insistencia, y a medida que el disparejo grupo ascendía por las Doce Casas, las corrientes de aire se intensificaban, así como el sonido que éstas producían y lo que en un principio se había escuchado como gemidos lastimosos, ahora más parecían risas espectrales debido al efecto de los acantilados.

O al menos esa era la razón que querían pensar los cuatro caballeros.

Fue así que, inconscientemente cada vez más nerviosos, los jóvenes llegaron a la Sexta Casa, en la cual, aunque en un principio pensaron que se encontraba vacía, pronto sintieron el cosmo de su guardián desde el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos quien les exhortó a cruzar de manera rápida por su territorio.

Cuando los caballeros salieron del Sexto Templo el Sol había sido cubierto por grandes cúmulos de nueves blancas y grises y el frío viento soplaba con insistencia.

'Seis Templos más y estaremos seguros en las estancias del Templo principal' pensó Jabú mirando hacia donde se encontraba el Templo de Libra esperanzado, aunque por un momento tuvo que parpadear varias veces ya que creyó ver un reflejo dorado que se ocultaba tras una esquina en la escalinata que tenían frente así.

No queriendo parecer un completo idiota (y que desbancara a Seiya en las bromas de los otros caballeros del Santuario [1]) desestimó la idea de comentarle algo a sus compañeros. Después de todo, estaban en las Doce Casas y era obvio que los Caballeros Dorados estuvieran deambulando por su territorio…

"Unicornio, deja de perder el tiempo contemplando el escenario y muévete" ordenó Lacerta molesto, ansioso y fastidiado, lo cual hacía que su cosmo se irritara y se sintiera una energía bastante agresiva en torno a su persona.

EL Caballero de Centauro sólo miró a su compañero de reojo, pero se apartó unos pasos de él, por si de repente al rubio se le ocurría recurrir a la violencia (algo por lo que Misty era famoso cuando se enojaba). Jabú masculló fastidiado también, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, Ichi lo tomó del brazo y obligándolo a seguir caminando.

"Déjalo, ya sabes cómo es este tipo de caballeros" susurró Hidra cuidándose que sus palabras no llegaran a oídos de los Caballeros de Plata.

Y así, lo que ya se había convertido en un penoso ascenso (al menos para los cuatro caballeros involucrados) continuó.

Saga miraba muy serio la escena que tenía en frente, sus ojos esmeralda brillando fríos y severos, no dejando lugar a dudas que desaprobaba lo que estaba pasando.

Kanon por su parte se encontraba un paso atrás de su hermano y miraba por encima del hombro de éste, entre socarrón y asqueado a los caballeros que se encontraban en el piso, unos enredados con otros.

"Pero ¿qué significa esto?" inquirió Shion severo y sin ningún atisbo de calidez en sus ojos "¿Por qué se encuentran en tan indigna posición en el Templo Principal?"

"Señoría, nosotros…"

"Excelencia, es que…"

"Gran Patriarca, no es…"

Los tres caballeros de plata, Jamian de Cuervo, Capella de Auriga y Dante de Kerberos, se enredaron con sus palabras casi tanto como lo estaban con sus cuerpos y dado el nerviosismo de estar ante la máxima autoridad del Santuario en tan precaria posición (los tres estaban unos encima de otros) y con los penetrantes ojos de los Caballeros de Géminis clavados en ellos, simplemente no podían recuperar la dignidad.

"¡Suficiente! " Exclamó Shion. "Caballero de Kerberos, explícate"

Dante sintió un nudo en la garganta y tratando de aclararla casi se ahoga, para diversión de Kanon y desprecio de Saga.

"Señoría, le aseguro que estamos sumamente consternados por las circunstancias actuales, nosotros jamás le faltaríamos al respeto de esta manera" comenzó el Caballero de Kerberos.

Shion no decía nada, solamente se limitaba a mirar a los tres caballeros de plata con esos profundos ojos violeta, lo cual bastaba para que los poderosos guerreros que tenía frente a él se removieran inquietos como aprendices de seis años.

Kanon miraba discreta, pero atentamente a Shion, pues recordaba que no hacía mucho había visto a Mu reprender a su aprendiz en Aries con la misma técnica y la misma efectividad.[2]

'Debe de ser una cualidad de los lemurianos' pensó el hermoso rubio ' porque nadie más tiene ese efecto en las personas… tal vez Libra… pero si algún otro Caballero Dorado mirara así a otro caballero de rango inferior, éste ya se habría muerto de la impresión'

"Y por ello Excelencia… " las palabras de Dante sacaron al griego de sus pensamientos " le pedimos una disculpa, pero no podríamos decir lo que sucedió pues nosotros mismos no lo podemos explicar"

"¿A qué te refieres?" interrogó Shion frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Patriarca…" comenzó Jamian esperando que el lemuriano le autorizara seguir "Nosotros estábamos por retirarnos a nuestras actividades después de la reunión que tuvimos con usted, cuando un grupo de doncellas de este templo nos interceptó a la salida y nos pidieron ayuda.

Tanta fue su insistencia, y tanta su consternación que accedimos a cumplirles el favor que pedían, que no era otra cosa que bajar uno de los candiles del pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones de los invitados oficiales.

Sin embargo, la tarea que parecía trivial para un Caballero de nuestro rango, se convirtió más en un esfuerzo tremendo y anormal, pues el candil no se movió ni un ápice incluso después de que Dante trató de bajarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Y cuando Capella y yo nos dispusimos a ayudar a Kerberos, las doncellas comenzaron a sollozar y a lamentarse, ocultando sus rostros entre sus largos cabellos y sus delicadas manos."

El Caballero del Cuervo hizo una pausa, pero cuando iba a volver a hablar miró a Saga, quien ya se estaba hartando de la situación y comenzaba a perder la paciencia (lo cual se podía observar, pues en sus ojos verdes una sombra dorada comenzaba a darles una apariencia inclemente).

Entonces Capella retomó la narración.

"Fue entonces cuando … cuando… escuchamos un grito y al voltear a ver el origen del sonido, las doncellas ya no estaban"

"Pero qué tontería" exclamó finalmente Saga. "Nada de eso había pasado antes. Generalmente las apariciones tienen ya una historia, pero esto jamás había sucedido."

"Tal vez, las doncellas se cansaron de esperarlos y fueron a buscar a Caballeros más competentes" se burló Kanon, aunque se veía que estaba interesado en el asunto. "Tal vez, deba ir yo a ver ese candil"

"No Kanon. Ven conmigo y con Saga a mi estudio" dijo Shion serio, todo rastro de molestia borrado de su serena mirada. "Ustedes tres, pueden retirarse, a menos que haya algo más que quieran decir"

"No Excelencia. Es todo." Dijo Capella.

Shion asintió y sin otra palabra se dirigió a las estancias que había dejado un momento antes, seguido de los gemelos griegos.

"¡Y yo te digo que un Caballero Dorado nos está fastidiando!" gritó finalmente Jabú mirando desafiante a Misty.

Ichi y Babel se mantenían al margen de la discusión, esperando entre el Décimo y Décimo Primer Templo.

"Si siguen así, Capricornio y Acuario van a venir a matarnos. De todo el recorrido de las Doce Casas se tenían que poner a discutir justo entre los Templos de los Guardianes más severos que más detestan los gritos" murmuró Ichi incómodo, lanzando miradas hacia Capricornio y Acuario.

Y es que justo al salir del Templo de Capricornio tras haber importunado a Aiolos y a Shura que se encontraban dentro de éste, estableciendo una estrategia de defensa de la parte Oeste del Santuario, Lacerta y Unicornio se sumergieron en un álgido argumento que terminó siendo una discusión a gritos, gracias al carácter inflamable y un tanto infantil de ambos.

Porque para cuando salieron de la Décima Casa Jabú ya no pudo mantener en silencio que durante todo el trayecto desde Aries, un reflejo dorado los venía siguiendo.

Ante semejante declaración, Misty, cuyo nerviosismo iba en aumento (sobre todo después de pasar por Escorpio y haber sido aterrorizados por Milo y una de sus macabras historias), declaró que los Caballeros de Bronce eran unos perfectos inútiles, gatitos asustadizos que de todo saltaban temblando.

Y para añadir más leña al fuego, el viento seguía emulando lamentos lastimeros o risas macabras que les ponían los pelos de punta a los cuatro caballeros.

"¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Estamos en las Doce Casas, por supuesto que vamos a encontrar Caballeros Dorados, no seas estúpido!" gritó Misty.

"¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero desde que comenzamos el ascenso al Tempo Principal, alguno de los Trece nos está siguiendo!"

"¡Otra vez, no seas idiota! ¡Créeme que la élite de Atena tiene mejores cosas que hacer que acecharnos!"

Babel e Ichi sólo suspiraron resignados y dieron un paso atrás, claramente con la intensión de desentenderse del asunto.

"¿Y si los dejamos y continuamos solos?" inquirió Babel después de unos momentos, mientras el griterío de Unicornio y Lacerta continuaba.

"No está bien dejar a un compañero atrás" dijo Ichi frunciendo el entrecejo y Babel suspiró resignado… por supuesto, estaba hablando con uno de los leales caballeros de bronce…

"Si continúan con este escándalo, no habrá nadie que garantice su paso seguro a través del Templo de Acuario" dijo una nueva voz, suave y fresca como seda.

Babel e Ichi voltearon a ver quién era el Caballero que se había unido a ellos y ambos dieron un respingo cuando estuvieron frente al hermoso rostro de Aphrodite.

"¡Piscis!" exclamó Babel, cuya voz por la sorpresa había sonado más aguda de lo que realmente era. Aphrodite lo miró entre sorprendido, fastidiado y divertido.

"Eh… um… nosotros…" comenzó Ichi no muy seguro de cómo iniciar una conversación con uno de los Caballeros más enigmáticos y de peligrosa reputación del Santuario.

"No me interesa, en realidad." Cortó el sueco el balbuceo del caballero de bronce "Sólo les advierto que Acuario no ve con buenos ojos el ruido innecesario."

"Nos dirigimos a ver al Patriarca" dijo Ichi a manera de defensa (y asegurando su sobrevivencia. Ciertamente nadie los dañaría si el mismo Shion los había convocado)

"Puede ser." Dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a Lacerta y a Unicornio, quienes sintiendo la presencia del Caballero Dorado habían detenido su discusión "Pero tarde o temprano, todo lo que sube… tiene que bajar" y con esas palabras y una sonrisa un tanto socarrona retomó su camino rumbo a Capricornio.

Los cuatro caballeros de plata y bronce permanecieron en silencio por varios momentos aun cuando Aphrodite ya se había perdido dentro del Décimo Templo.

"Es tu culpa" susurró Misty mirando venenosamente a Jabú "Ahora el señor Aphrodite va a tener una pésima imagen de mí y justo cuando pensaba que podía ganar su aprecio"

"¿Yo? A mí no me culpes. Además ¿por qué tendrías que ganarte el aprecio de Piscis?" inquirió Jabú curioso. Babel e Ichi se habían hecho los desentendidos y ya habían tomado el camino hacia Acuario (bonita lealtad la de Hidra, pensó Jabú) Lacerta y Unicornio los siguieron más lentamente.

Misty suspiró. "No te importa"

"Bien. Sólo quería ser cortés" dijo Jabú malhumorado.

"Pues eres todo lo contrario… entrometido" pero las palabras de Misty carecían del calor que habían tenido durante la discusión y el rubio en verdad parecía preocupado… incluso triste. Por ello Jabú decidió no comentar nada más y permaneció en silencio.

Fue así que llegaron a Acuario, donde su guardián los esperaba con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y un aura peligrosamente poderosa, ya que estaba dejando que su cosmo se sintiera.

"Caballeros" dijo Camus queda, pero firmemente "Continúen con su camino, rápido, pero sin correr y sin mirar atrás."

Estas palabras confundieron a los cuatro caballeros, ya que esperaban una reprimenda por el escándalo causado. Sin embargo, Camus no estaba hablando con mucho sentido para ellos.

"Ummm… pedimos permiso al…" comenzó Babel la fórmula protocolaria, pero los ojos azules de Camus lo silenciaron.

"Me gustaría pensar que el cumplimiento al protocolo que intentan realizar se debe más a la responsabilidad como Caballeros que a la estupidez, pero lamentablemente no creo que este sea el caso. ¿A caso no saben a qué algo los sigue?" dijo el francés incluso con un deje de preocupación que los otros cuatro no supieron identificar.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Lacerta.

"Algo los sigue Caballeros y mucho me temo que no es amigable. Ustedes traen consigo una ruptura en la tranquilidad de este lugar" aclaró el pelirrojo.

"¡Lo sabía!" dijo Jabú victorioso y miró a Misty triunfante.

"Y entonces ¿por qué no hiciste nada?" cuestionó el francés. El triunfo de Jabú se esfumó como roció en una mañana calurosa de Verano.

"Bueno… yo… ellos no quisieron creerme" se defendió el adolescente japonés.

"Es una lástima que necesites de los demás para estar seguro de ti mismo" dijo Acuario impasible "Pero eso no es mi problema. Ahora, les repito, si quieren llegar al Templo Principal caminen rápido, no corran y no miren atrás."

"Pero ¿por qué?" preguntó Ichi curioso, aun cuando los rostros de Misty y Babel se habían puesto tan blancos como la nieve al sumar dos más dos con respecto a lo que estaba pasando.

"Ellos lo saben" dijo Camus señalando a los caballeros de plata.

"Existe una leyenda…. " Comenzó Misty nervioso "una de tantas… que habla acerca de un desafortunado incidente con un Caballero de Libra durante una de las primeras Guerras Santas contra Hades…"

"Se dice que un Caballero de Libra se disponía a defender el Séptimo Templo cuando fue traicionado por su aprendiz, a quien Hades le había prometido la armadura de Libra si terminaba con la vida de su maestro" siguió Camus.

"¿Pero no se supone que las armaduras escogen a sus portadores? No creo que la armadura de Libra hubiera elegido a un sucesor de ese tipo." Dijo Jabú curioso.

"En efecto, pero la ambición del aprendiz era tanta que nubló su razonamiento" respondió Camus aparentemente con su característica impasibilidad, sin embargo si los cuatro caballeros ahí presentes lo conocieran bien, hubieran detectado la tristeza y melancolía del pelirrojo.

"¿Y entonces?" preguntó Ichi.

"El aprendiz asesinó a traición a su maestro mientras la Guerra continuaba. El Caballero Dorado tuvo una muerte injusta y deshonrosa y eso para quien representa la justicia es peor que la más tortuosa de las condenas.

Sus últimos pensamientos fueron escritos por sus manos moribundas utilizando su propia sangre ennegrecida por el veneno que su aprendiz le había administrado. Fue una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y lo que escribió mencionaba la pérdida de su fe en la humanidad, en sí mismo y en la misma Atena.

Cuando seguidores de Hades quisieron entrar en las Doce Casas, los Caballeros Dorados de los primeros templos los detuvieron, por supuesto, pero unos cuantos caballeros con Sapuris lograron escabullirse y llegar hasta la entrada de la Casa de Libra.

Pero nunca pisaron el interior del Séptimo Templo, pues en la escalinata fueron abatidos por una fuerza que no pudieron siquiera detectar.

Cuando la Guerra terminó con el triunfo de la Princesa Atena, las Doce Casas fueron purificadas. Fue cuando los sobrevivientes caballeros de la Orden encontraron los cadáveres de aquellos que habían osado penetrar el lugar central del Santuario.

O mejor dicho, encontraron lo que quedaba de ellos.

Las crónicas son bastante específicas al respecto, aunque no me sorprende que ustedes caballeros de bronce no las conozcan. Los informes oficiales se encuentran en los archivos de la Biblioteca. En ellos, se menciona la mutilación de los enemigos por un objeto filoso… una espada… muy parecida a una de las dos espadas que el Caballero de Libra posee en su armadura y que encontraron en el lugar, aun cuando la armadura de Libra poseía las dos armas intactas.

En un principio el Patriarca de entonces asumió que el Caballero de Libra era quien había defendido la Séptima Casa, leal aún después de la muerte. La espada incluso un buen día desapareció sin dejar rastro, lo que el Patriarca concluyó que había sido el mismo cosmo del Caballero mostrándose físicamente.

Pero a medida que el Santuario se reorganizaba en los nuevos tiempos de paz, doncellas, soldados, aprendices y caballeros por igual desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Todos ellos cuando se encontraban dentro del territorio de las Doce Casas.

Dada la muerte de prácticamente todos los Caballeros Dorados, menos Cáncer y Virgo si recuerdo bien el relato, este lugar no era muy seguro. Por ello los dos caballeros dorados sobrevivientes se dieron a la tarea de descubrir qué es lo que sucedía.

Y después de una búsqueda exhaustiva, encontraron los restos de las personas desaparecidas en el mismo lugar donde en un principio los cuerpos de los caballeros de Hades habían sido hallados… Y en las mismas condiciones.

Pronto la noticia corrió por todo el Santuario y la leyenda inició: el antiguo Caballero de Libra culpaba a todos de su infortunio… y quería venganza." Camus terminó ante la aterrorizada mirada de los caballeros de bronce. Los dos caballeros de plata palidecieron aún más, aunque parecía imposible.

Un silencio pesado inundó la entrada del Templo de Acuario.

"¿Y se supone que ese caballero sigue por aquí?" preguntó finalmente Ichi, aunque con timidez y casi en un susurro.

"Es lo que se dice. Especialmente en esta época del año." afirmó Camus "A lo largo de los años se han tenido reportes de personas que desaparecen en las escalinatas de las Doce Casas. Todas ellas, unos días antes de su desaparición habían comentado que al cruzar las escalinatas escuchaban pasos tras de sí, pero que cuando volteaban a ver quién los seguía sólo podían ver un reflejo dorado que se esfumaba tan rápido como había aparecido; aunque nunca ningún Caballero Dorado ha visto nada. Nada concreto al menos." Camus se tornó pensativo.

"Aunque, ahora que lo mencionamos, hace ya diez años recuerdo haber oído a Cáncer mencionar algo al respecto… y Su Excelencia Shion comentó también un incidente que involucraba al entonces Caballero de Sagitario cuando el mismo Patriarca era el Caballero de Aries hace más de doscientos años y cuando salí a ver el por qué del alboroto que estaban armando unos momentos antes, pude detectar un brillo dorado… "

"Pero… ¿por qué ustedes no han hecho nada?" preguntó Jabú entre indignado y aterrado.

"Ya te lo dije. Por más que se ha buscado, nunca se ha encontrado al que ahora es nuestro enemigo… sólo lo que deja tras de sí." Respondió Camus seriamente. "Incluso desde que inició esta época del año, en esta nueva era de paz, Escorpio y el menor de los Caballeros de Géminis están tras el rastro de esta aparición, pero hasta ahora no había siquiera indicios de su presencia."

"Cáncer mencionó que tuviéramos cuidado con que fuéramos los cuatro quienes llegáramos con el Patriarca" dijo Babel nervioso "Asumimos que lo decía porque quería angustiarnos de que algo nos pudiera pasar en el camino, pero nada como esto…"

"No creo que Cáncer se refiriera a esto" dijo Camus negando con la cabeza "Más bien, Máscara de la Muerte se refería a otros incidentes donde casualmente cuando hay un grupo reunido, siempre hay un integrante más de lo esperado. [3] Pero eso no tiene importancia ahora" terminó Acuario cuando cuatro pares de ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" dijo Jabú, preocupado.

"¿Qué eres sordo? Ya se los he dicho más de una vez: avancen, no corran y no miren atrás. Si los Caballeros Dorados no hemos visto nada en concreto, nunca nos ha atacado a nosotros y las desapariciones han ocurrido cuando ningún caballero dorado estaba presente, entonces es seguro asumir que o nos teme o nos respeta, pero que no hará nada mientras uno de nosotros esté al pendiente. Yo los vigilaré."

"¿Hasta el Templo Central? Porque Piscis no está" dijo Jabú un tanto informal y descarado.

La verdad es que Camus había pensado que sólo los vigilaría hasta que llegaran a Piscis, luego via cosmo los estaría monitoreando, pero las miradas de Jabú e Ichi le recordaron a Hyoga y no pudo reprimir un sentimiento de protección hacia los caballeros de bronce.

"Si… hasta el Templo Principal. Iré con ustedes." Respondió fríamente el Caballero de la Décimo Primera Casa, para tranquilidad de los caballeros de plata y bronce.

"Patriarca, lo mejor para aclarar el enigma es conocer la situación a fondo" dijo Kanon una vez que estuvieran en el estudio de Shion, con las puertas cerradas. "Y eso no se puede hacer sólo con el testimonio de esos tres"

"El cual no creo que se base en la realidad. Después de todo, y como ya comenté antes, eso jamás había pasado" añadió Saga.

Shion permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, mientras que los gemelos se miraban intercambiando opiniones sólo con sus ojos: Kanon quería ir al lugar del incidente para ver qué descubría; Saga quería olvidarse de todo el asunto por considerarlo producto del nerviosismo de tres Caballeros de Plata.

"Saga tiene razón" dijo finalmente el lemuriano rompiendo el silencio y levantando una mano para acallar la protesta de Kanon. "Esto jamás había pasado, ni cuando Sage fue Patriarca hace más de 200 años, ni durante mi mandato. Y por las palabras de tu hermano, tampoco durante el gobierno del usurpador"

Saga se puso pálido por las palabras de Shion. Sabía que el lemuriano se refería a Ares, no a él, pero aun así, sintió como si le hubieran apuñalado con una fría daga envenenada.

Kanon posó casualmente una mano en su hombro, eliminando la distancia que los separaba y proporcionando calidez al rígido y frío cuerpo de su hermano.

"Shion" dijo Kanon un tanto cortante por el tema que el lemuriano había abordado "Saga no siempre fue consciente de lo que acontecía a su alrededor, como bien recordarás. La posesión de Ares se lo impedía."

"Lo sé y es precisamente lo que me preocupa. Tranquilos gemelos" dijo Shion súbitamente paternal y conciliador. "El pasado sólo se recuerda para explicar el presente, no para abrir heridas que ya han sido sanadas"

Kanon resopló, pero Saga, siempre anteponiendo el protocolo, lo miró advirtiéndole que mantuviera el respeto, pues estaban frente al Patriarca. No muy contento, el menor de los gemelos guardó silencio.

"No sabemos exactamente qué hizo Ares en los trece años de su usurpación. Sabemos lo que ordenaba, claro y sus planes en general. Pero nunca lo que pasaba en el Templo Central, con los sirvientes y las doncellas… debió ser terrible y para ser sinceros no lo había pensado hasta ahora…

Tal vez, estamos ante el nacimiento de un nuevo terror que pasará a la historia del Santuario como tantas otras tragedias"

Muy a su pesar, un frío y pegajoso escalofrío recorrió la espina de Kanon.

Cuando Saga y Kanon salían del despacho particular de Shion, ninguno dijo nada y un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos, pues sumidos como estaban en sus pensamientos, ninguno sentía la necesidad de hablar.

Saga, aunque aparentaba serenidad la verdad era que estaba bastante perturbado, pues el hecho de estar frente a la posibilidad de haber sido él el responsable indirecto de un nuevo horror le consumía el alma.

Aún recordaba una conversación que había tenido con Aioros hacía más de veinte años, cuando ambos habían pasado toda una noche filosofando acerca de los horrores de ultratumba y hechos extraños que ocurrían en el Santuario.

'Qué clase de persona debes ser para detonar una tragedia que provoque un espanto así' había preguntado meditativo un Saga de ocho años a un atento aprendiz de Sagitario. 'Bueno' , pensó el adulto Caballero de Géminis, 'ahora lo sé. '

"Déjalo" dijo una voz junto a él que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Y tan parecida era a su propio tono que por un momento pensó que lo había pensado, aunque no recordaba ese dejo de arrogancia en su propia voz.

De pronto un pequeño empujoncito ladeó su cabeza y cuando volteó a ver quién había osado tocarle, se encontró con el rostro de su gemelo.

"Te digo que lo dejes. Sé perfectamente lo que te estás imaginando y créeme, no debes seguir" dijo Kanon seriamente.

"No entiendes…" comenzó el mayor de los griegos, pero la ceja levantada retadoramente de Kanon lo disuadió de seguir hablando.

Ambos gemelos se miraron entre sí nuevamente intercambiando más emocione e ideas que las palabras podrían jamás expresar.

No supieron cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero un leve carraspeo los sacó de su comunicación privada. Al voltear la mirada, ambos rubios alzaron ambas cejas sorprendidos ante la escena que tenían frente a sí.

Jabú, Ichi, Misty y Babel se removieron incómodos ante el gesto idéntico de los gemelos, pues parecía que los caballeros de plata y bronce estaban frente a un espejo que reflejaba a un caballero dorado, sólo que no podían decir quién era el reflejo y quien el original.

Camus por su parte, mantuvo su estoicismo, pero en realidad encontraba bastante interesante el comportamiento de los gemelos. De hecho siempre le había fascinado la relación entre gemelos y desde que todos los caballeros regresaran de la guerra contra Hades, se había entretenido bastante en analizar (o psicoanalizar, según Milo) a los dos caballeros de Géminis.

Cuando el silencio se alargó y comenzó a ser incómodo (especialmente para los caballeros de plata y bronce) Camus, acostumbrado a este tipo de excentricidades, decidió terminar por lo sano (sabía por experiencia propia que Saga y Kanon podían mantener su silencio indefinidamente si eso les daba ventaja sobre los demás y la verdad era que Acuario tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pasar el resto de la tarde mirando las caras de caballeros locos en el Templo Central)

"Buena tarde, Caballeros" dijo el francés, sonriendo imperceptiblemente cuando dos pares de ojos esmeralda buscaron sus azules iris.

"Acuario…" dijo Saga saludando levemente con la cabeza.

"Señores" dijo entonces Misty y él, Babel, Ichi y Jabú hicieron una pequeña reverencia en honor al rango superior de los gemelos.

"Al fin llegan" dijo Kanon socarrón "Pensamos que tal vez se habían perdido en el ascenso a las Doce Casas… después de todo, ya saben, todo puede pasar en esta época del año…"

Cuando los caballeros de plata y bronce palidecieron y se removieron nerviosos Kanon se interesó y quiso preguntar qué había sucedido para que perdieran la compostura, pero Saga se le adelantó.

"Deben darse prisa, es una falta grave tener al Patriarca esperando y su Excelencia hace tiempo que los aguarda." Dijo el severo rubio.

Asintiendo apuradamente, el cuarteto que había pasado tantas peripecias para cruzar las Doce Casas se precipitó hacia uno de los salones oficiales de reuniones, donde un soldado se encaminó a avisar a Shion que los caballeros que había convocado por fin habían llegado.

"¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?" preguntó intrigado Kanon a Camus cuando los tres Caballeros Dorados se quedaron solos.

El francés se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar junto a los gemelos en dirección a la salida.

"Acompañaba a unos caballeros atolondrados que estaban siendo acechados." Dijo simplemente Acuario.

"¿Y eso? ¿Quién los acechaba? ¿Ophiuchus otra vez?" dijo Kanon y rio divertido ante la situación.

"No. Alguien que me parece te va a interesar… a ti y a Milo" respondió Camus sabiendo que eso iba a picar la curiosidad del hermoso rubio.

"¿Alguien?" preguntó Saga también intrigado.

"O algo…" siguió el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué?" dijo Kanon ansioso y con un brillo entre curioso y esperanzado en sus ojos, lo cual suavizaba su mirada e incluso le otorgaba un aire un tanto infantil.

"Detesto repetir las cosas. Tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a Escorpio" dijo Camus disfrutando inmensamente el momento, aunque su rostro no indicara nada, pues no había perdido sus estoicas facciones.

Kanon hizo un mohín, suspiró impaciente, se removió sus cabellos con una mano para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir caminando entre resignado, molesto y curioso junto a los otros dos.

Saga sonrió levemente al ver la actitud de su hermano menor. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Acuario le miró de manera cómplice. Y el griego que un día fue poseído por Ares y dominó el Santuario de Atena por más de una década, dio gracias a las estrellas por poder contar ahora con amigos que le alejaran de pensamientos oscuros que sabía podían destruirlo.

Pero a medida que los tres Caballeros DOrados descendían hsata el Octavo Templo, un brillo dorado los seguía desde una prudente distancia sin que los griegos y el francés se dieran cuenta. Solamente, por un momento Kanon sintió un escalofrío, pero cuando volteó la mirada para estudiar sus alrededores, lo único que pudo ver en la penumbra que anunciaba la noche fue la mortecina luz de las antorchas que comenzaban a iluminar las Doce Casas, creando sombras que parecían alargar sus huesudas manos hacia los tres jóvenes.

**Fin**

Ojo: en capítulos siguientes ataremos cabos sueltos ;) como la caza a la que Kanoncito y Milín se van a dedicar en las escalinatas de las Doce Casas o lo que hay tras el misterio de las doncellas tenebrosas…

No olviden dejar comentarios…

[1] Prometo intentar dejar a Seiya en paz por algún tiempo…. Es que es taaaan fácil fastidiarlo….

[2] Referencia al capítulo XI de mi otra historia, 'El Primer Paso', que pese a la creencia popular, sigo trabajando en él, no está abandonado y pronto (yo espero) habrá un nuevo capítulo.

[3] Referencia a una próxima historia.


	5. El lamento de las Doncellas - Parte 1

Nota de rigor: Personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

Agradezco profundamente a todos aquellos quienes se han detenido a leer estas historias, especialmente a quienes se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para dejarme sus maravillosos comentarios. ¡Que las estrellas los iluminen!

Otra vez tardé más de lo esperado ¡lo siento!

Pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo, para que vayamos entrando en ambiente, ya que desde Agosto empezamos la etapa oscura de la Rueda del Año :) (Para mis queridos lectores del Hemisferio Sur que están a punto de celebrar la Primavera… igual todo puede pasar, porque donde brilla la Luna ¡hay misterio!)

Esta historia aborda el misterio que los tres caballeros de plata de la historia anterior descubrieron (¿recuerdan? lo que hizo que Auriga, Kerberos y Cuervo hicieran el rídiculo frente a Shion, Saga y Kanon) aunque me salió más larga de lo que esperaba(ya saben, uno no se da cuenta cuando las historias comienzan a tomar vida propia) por lo que al igual que la anterior la voy a tener que dividir en dos partes. La segunda parte yo espero subirla la próxima semana, aunque tal vez lo pueda hacerlo antes.

¡Ah! Y reitero, esto no es yaoi… sólo amistad.

Ahora sí… comencemos con la historia… sólo recuerden que los ruidos extraños que escuchen a su alrededor pueden ser algo más que el viento… ;) Muahahahahaha…

**Las Voces de los Muertos**

Por Vaire

**III. El lamento de las Doncellas **

**Parte I**

La lluvia había comenzado la noche anterior y aunque la mañana ya había llegado, los rayos del Sol no habían disuelto las negras nubes que se cernían sobre el Santuario de Atena, convirtiendo el día en una promesa gris y lóbrega.

Los aprendices entrenaban sintiéndose miserables, pues entre la lluvia, el viento, el frío y el miedo, cada minuto les parecía una eternidad y no veían el momento en el que pudieran dar por terminado el día y refugiarse en la seguridad de sus chozas.

Los caballeros de todos los rangos también se veían afectados por el ambiente macabro y las historias de los encuentros que algunos caballeros de Plata y Bronce habían tenido con lo que parecía no tener explicación les dejaban con los nervios de punta.

Y es que no era que se desconociera que estaban pasando por la época oscura, pues ese tiempo siempre llegaba una vez al año, sin embargo aunque las leyendas rondaban eran pocos quienes llegaban a experimentar algo más que un escalofrío.

¿Por qué ahora estaban ocurriendo hechos tan aterradores tan frecuentemente? ¿Por qué ahora parecía que todos los espantos del Santuario se reunían para aterrar a los habitantes vivos que tantas penurias habían pasado en los últimos años?

Esas eran las preguntas de muchos, incluidos algunos caballeros dorados, se hacían. Y esas eran las preguntas que justamente Aiolia de Leo le había hecho hacía unos momentos al caballero de la Sexta Casa.

"Todos están aterrados, Marin me ha dicho que ha habido varios aprendices que incluso hablan de desertar, aun sabiendo que eso se castiga con la muerte" dijo Aiolia mirando pensativo la taza de humeante té de especias que Virgo le había convidado.

Los guardianes de la Quinta y Sexta Casas se encontraban en la parte privada del Templo de Virgo, pues ambos estaban gozando de un momento de paz antes de regresar a sus actividades y responsabilidades diarias.

Y como era su costumbre tácita sdespués de la Guerra contra Hades, los dos amigos, cuando podían, se reunían en la Sexta Casa a media mañana para disfrutar de una deliciosa taza de té, cortesía de Shaka.

"Si esos aprendices han llegado a esa idea, me parece que es mejor que mueran ahora a que vivan más tiempo sintiéndose miserables" dijo Shaka tristemente.

Leo levantó la vista de su taza sorprendido por las palabras del rubio.

"No es que quiera que mueran Aiolia" dijo Virgo tranquilamente mirando a Leo con esos hermosos ojos turquesa "Pero tampoco quiero que sufran. Si están pensando en desertar sabiendo las consecuencias, dudo mucho que eso sea sólo porque tienen miedo de tener un encuentro con algo que no entienden."

"No lo sé… después de todo no es sólo miedo, sino terror lo que está rondando en el Santuario... y el terror es una fuerza poderosa y hace que actuemos sin pensar los resultados que tendremos en el futuro" se mostró dubitativo el griego.

"Todo miedo puede ser conquistado y si no se tiene la fuerza o el coraje para hacerlo, entonces tenemos que buscarlos. Eso determina nuestra evolución en esta vida y condiciona la siguiente."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero el miedo es una cosa y no estamos hablando de miedo, Shaka, estamos hablando de terror [1]. Ese es un sentimiento totalmente diferente"

Por unos momentos el silencio reinó entre los dos amigos. Aiolia, sabiendo que Shaka estaba considerando cuidadosamente sus palabras y que por tanto no habría respuesta por algún tiempo, miró hacia la pequeña ventana y hacia el horizonte gris y plomizo, pensando que pronto caería una fuerte lluvia o incluso una tormenta.

El indio, por su parte, tomaba su té meditando las palabras de su amigo, hasta que después de varios minutos, suspiró dejando la taza en el platito.

"Tal vez por eso no comprendo la situación" dijo finalmente el rubio "Hasta ahora he luchado para vencer mis dudas y miedos, los cuales han sido varios, pero no puedo decir que conozca lo que es el terror."

"Ángelo puede ayudarte a explicar ese sentimiento mejor que yo" dijo Leo mirando con disimulada ternura a su amigo. Aun había tantas cosas que Shaka estaba descubriendo… "De hecho, no hace mucho tuvimos una conversación al respecto… Tal vez, Kanon y Milo también puedan aportar algo al respecto. Aunque en el caso de Géminis creo que ese sentimiento no tiene nada que ver con lo inexplicable… [2]"

"Tal vez… pero necesito conocer ese terror que mencionas si quiero tener respuestas claras a las nuevas interrogantes que se están presentando." Dijo Shaka frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero con total determinación.

"Sólo tú buscarías sentir algo así" dijo afectuosamente Leo, sonriendo de manera tierna. "Y no sé si desearte éxito en esta nueva empresa tuya o pedir a los poderes porque te eviten semejante experiencia."

"Sólo espero encontrar respuestas. Nada más"

"Pero dime algo Shaka, si llegaras a encontrar a uno de estos espíritus ¿no tratarías de ayudarlo? Por lo que sé, tú tienes lo conocimientos y el poder para hacerlo" preguntó Aiolia.

"No. Dejaría que las cosas siguieran con su equilibrio natural y no sólo por mis creencias. La misma Atena ha dicho que hay cosas que deben tomar su curso y las almas de aquellos que rondan aún la tierra, aunque sus cuerpos sean ya polvo, deben tener su propio tiempo para poder superar aquello que les llevó a su condición"

"¿Y qué hay de aquellos que no son humanos?" Preguntó Leo.

"Aplica el mismo principio, claro: dejarlos en paz" respondió Shaka.

"¿Aunque sean una amenaza?" cuestionó el griego castaño.

"No son una amenaza Aiolia, son parte del balance del Universo." Le dijo severamente el indio.

"Pero provocan terror y sufrimiento" discutió Leo.

"También los humanos lo hacen y no por eso vamos a erradicarlos ¿verdad?" dijo Shaka y Leo pudo jurar que pudo percibir un cierto tono de diversión en las palabras de Virgo. Suspirando, el griego continuó bebiendo su té.

SS SS SS

Mientras el viento seguía gimiendo, dos caballeros dorados ascendían las escalinatas de las Doce Casas, deteniéndose por un momento en cada escalinata y concentrándose con los ojos cerrados para percibir más profundamente su alrededor.

Cuando pasaban varios minutos, ambos abrían los ojos, se miraban, negaban con la cabeza y sin intercambiar palabra alguna, comenzaban a buscar físicamente y por separado por todo rincón que se encontrara próximo.

Esta rutina se repitió desde el principio de la escalinata, en Aries, hasta la escalinata entre Libra y Escorpio, donde se encontraban en este momento.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, uno de los caballeros resopló molestó.

"Es inútil, ya habíamos hecho esto hace dos semanas y no encontramos nada ¿por qué ahora debía de ser diferente?" se quejó el Caballero de Escorpio con los brazos en jarras y mirando molesto a su alrededor.

"Porque hace dos semanas, no había habido rastro de nada" le respondió Kanon cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos. "Aunque Acuario debería estar aquí, después de todo fue él quien vio el supuesto reflejo dorado"

"Créeme, es mejor así. A Camus no le interesa en absoluto esta situación y nada es más irritante para él que tener que pasar el día haciendo algo que él considera como una pérdida de tiempo " comentó Milo, dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba el mayor.

"Es mejor para Acuario, pero no para nosotros" se quejó el griego abriendo sus ojos y mirando al otro rubio.

"Es mejor para todos Géminis, porque cuando Camus está molesto tiende a enfriar todo a su alrededor"

"Pues en estos momentos me temo que debo de estar de acuerdo con él" dijo Kanon suspirando resignado.

"¿Quieres que la temperatura baje más? Pensé que te agradaban más los climas cálidos, Géminis" dijo Milo sorprendido.

"No, no. El viento está enfriando bastante el ambiente y con eso tengo más que suficiente. Lo último que quisiera es un maniático caballero de los hielos provocando nevadas. A lo que me refería es a que, admitámoslo Milo, esto es una pérdida de tiempo."

"¡¿Cómo?!" Milo lo miró sorprendido… ese comentario nunca lo hubiera esperado el menor de los gemelos, a quien fascinaba todo rastro de presencia sobrenatural. Más bien, algo así sería propio de Saga… Milo entrecerró sus ojos, desconfiado, y miró por sus rendijas verdes a su compañero.

"Si eres Kanon ¿verdad? ¿No Saga? Porque mira que si esta es otra broma tuya y de tu hermano y volvieron a intercambiar de identidad…" pero Escorpio no pudo terminar por el empujoncito que el otro griego le dio.

"No seas loco" dijo Kanon entre divertido y asustado "¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que soy el desequilibrado de mi hermano? Además eso fue una vez, Milo. Una única e inocente vez"

"Inocente como lamia" discrepó Milo "Casi matan a Aiolos de la impresión y creo que Mu nunca se va a recuperar de esa experiencia… aunque insisto que Shaka supo la verdad todo el tiempo…" masculló.

"Yo también lo creo, por mucho que se haga el desentendido cuando le preguntamos." Dijo Kanon pensativo. "Pero volviendo a la cuestión que nos interesa en este momento… a lo que me refiero es que es inútil que los dos estemos buscando a ese supuesto Caballero de Libra.

Tú lo mencionaste, hace dos semanas no encontramos nada… y aunque apenas ayer Camus vio ese destello dorado, hasta ahora no ha habido nada más que evidencie su presencia.

No hemos visto nada, no hemos escuchado nada y todo apunta a que esto será no sólo una pérdida de tiempo, sino también algo extremadamente aburrido" concluyó el menor de los Caballeros de Géminis.

"Nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que Kanon de Géminis se rindiera" lo picó Milo un poco molesto. Después de todo el sí quería llegar al fondo del misterio del espíritu del 'Caballero de la Esapada' como era conocido el espectro del antiguo Caballero de Libra.

"Y ahora dices idioteces" se fastidió el mayor, aunque sabía que esa era la forma de ser de Milo y no significaba que en realidad quisiera insultarlo o provocarlo.

Pero Kanon también sabía que si se descuidaba, por el carácter de ambos, esta situación podía complicarse y llegar a ser verdaderamente hostil, especialmente porque el siempre diplomático Acuario que generalmente mediaba cuando las cosas se acaloraban entre ellos, estaba ausente.

"Lo que necesitamos es una estrategia diferente" prosiguió rápidamente Géminis.

Eso pareció apaciguar a Escorpio, quien asintiendo suspiró cuando unas gotitas comenzaron a caer del cielo gris. "¿Alguna idea?" preguntó pasando una mano sobre sus rubios cabellos, que tenían adheridas algunas de las mencionadas gotitas.

"¿El Sol sale por el Este?" preguntó a su vez Kanon con sarcasmo, como si dignarse a responder la pregunta del otro fuera una ofensa por ser la respuesta tan obvia.

Miló rodó los ojos al cielo. "Te escucho entonces" dijo con paciencia, habiendo olvidado ya el posible conflicto anterior. Así era Milo.

"Es muy fácil, a través de los años los Caballeros Dorados han tratado de dar con el espectro del Caballero de la Espada sin ningún resultado ¿cierto?" comenzó a explicar Kanon. Milo asintió. "Pero ayer Camus, quien nunca ha tenido la más mínima intensión de rastrear al espíritu, sintió su presencia siendo quizá el primer caballero dorado que lo consigue desde que ese espanto ronda por aquí"

Milo volvió a asentir.

"¿Qué cambió?" preguntó Géminis. Y Milo comenzó a sonreír sádicamente, entendiendo a la perfección a dónde iba la idea de su compañero.

Cuando Kanon vio el rostro de Milo iluminarse supo que Escorpio había comprendido a dónde quería llegar y sonrió también.

"Exactamente, lo que necesitamos…" terminó entonces el gemelo "… es una carnada"

SS SS SS

Dos soldados se dirigían a la salida del Templo Central. Su turno había acabado y con el cambio de guardia, ambos habían decido darse prisa para poder evitar, dentro de lo posible, la lluvia que sabían había comenzado unos minutos antes.

"Con suerte podremos llegar a nuestras habitaciones antes que se desate una tormenta." dijo uno esperanzado, aunque su compañero lo miró como si estuviera tonto. Después de todo, las habitaciones de los soldados se encontraban prácticamente del otro lado del Santuario y la lluvia cada vez era más fuerte.

"Por favor, esperen" escucharon de pronto una suave voz femenina tras ellos.

Dándose la vuelta, los soldados encontraron a cuatro hermosas doncellas que los miraban suplicantes.

"Por favor" nuevamente habló una de ellas "Ayúdenos"

Mirándose entre sí, los soldados asintieron. Después de todo, las jovencitas eran muy bellas con sus delicadas manos, sus largos cabellos y sus ojos claros, pero turbados por la angustia.

Si los soldados hubieran tenido tiempo de hablar en privado, hubieran comentado que no recordaban haberlas visto antes en el Templo Principal, aunque claramente servían en este desde hacía algún tiempo, pues carecían del nerviosismo que todas las novatas siempre mostraban los primeros meses. Parecían, sin embargo, consumidas por la desesperanza.

"¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?" preguntó uno de los soldados, solícito.

"Ayúdenos" repitió una la súplica.

"Claro que sí ¿en qué podemos ayudarlas? Sólo menciónenlo y lo haremos"

Sin decir otra palabra las cuatro dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del Templo, hacia el ala oeste, donde se encontraban algunos salones de juntas, la salida a uno de los jardines interiores y las habitaciones para los invitados oficiales del Santuario.

Encogiéndose de hombros, los soldados las siguieron.

Pronto llegaron a un pasillo, donde las doncellas se habían detenido bajo un candil. Tres de ellas señalaron el techo por arriba de ellas, hacia el candil, y la que había hablado repitió su súplica.

"Por favor, ayúdenos"

"Claro, pero ¿a qué?" preguntó un soldado confundido. Esta vez las cuatro doncellas señalaron el techo por arriba de ellas, hacia el candil

"Ah, ya veo" dijo el segundo soldado. "Quieren que les ayudemos a limpiar el candil"

Las doncellas negaron con la cabeza y volvieron a señalar hacia el candil más enfáticamente.

"No, no, no seas tonto. Lo que quieren es que les ayudemos a bajarlo para que ellas puedan encargarse de él" dijo el primer soldado y sin esperar respuesta ambos comenzaron a buscar una escalera o algo que les ayudara a llegar hasta el dichoso candil.

En ese momento las doncellas comenzaron a sollozar y a lamentarse, ocultando sus rostros entre sus largos cabellos y sus delicadas manos.

Al escuchar sus lamentos, los soldados las miraron enojados, pues por muy hermosas que fueran, su comportamiento ya los estaba hartando. ¿Por qué no podían explicar para qué los querían? Después de todo ellas habían sido las que habían acudido a ellos.

"Escuchen señoritas, nosotros somos quienes les estamos haciendo el favor, así que o nos dicen qué es lo que quieren o nos vamos de aquí" dijo el primer soldado levantando la voz y bastante agresivo.

En ese momento escucharon un grito aterrador.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las doncellas voltearon sus rostros hacia los soldados, pero aquellas bellas facciones se habían alargado hasta transformarse en desfigurados semblantes, con sólo cuencas vacías donde antes había lindos ojos claros, y sus finas manos habían perdido su forma humana y sólo se podía atisbar una especie de zarpa con tres dedos.

Los soldados, que habían incluso estado presentes en el Santuario cuando la guerra contra Hades había estallado y quienes jamás habían perdido el juicio, aun cuando las Doce Casas habían sido destruidas, el eclipse de Hades se perfilaba en el cielo y todo parecía perdido, se quedaron helados de terror, sin poder moverse o emitir sonido alguno.

El primer soldado, quien había mostrado hostilidad con las doncellas, miró despavorido cómo las cuatro apariciones se acercaban hacia él. Por puro instinto, cerró entonces los ojos y volteó la cabeza, evitando mirar semejante horror.

Pero en unos segundos, sintió como algo con tres dedos que quemaba de tan frío que estaba le tomaba de la quijada y le obligaba a enderezar la cabeza, mientras que otras cosas con tres dedos le abrían los párpados a la fuerza.

Impotente, el soldado fue obligado a mirar directamente a las negras y vacías cuencas oculares; y lo que vio en ellas fue lo último antes de enloquecer.

El segundo soldado sólo pudo ser testigo de lo que le pareció un ataque a su acompañante por parte de las apariciones, pero como éstas estaban concentradas en su compañero, él pudo arrastrarse temblorosamente hasta una pared, poniendo una distancia entre el terrible suceso y su persona.

Sólo cuando los cuatro espectros se apartaron un poco del primer soldado y el segundo vio el cuerpo de este convulsionarse, fue que pudo gritar.

Un grito de puro horror que incluso fue escuchado hasta el Templo de Piscis.

SS SS SS

Aphrodite y Mu callaron inmediatamente cuando escucharon el terrible grito.

Ambos caballeros estaban platicando amenamente en el jardín de la Décimo segunda casa (aquel que estaba rodeado de flores y hierbas de olor y no de rosas venenosas) cuando oyeron el grito de lo que parecía ser una persona al borde de la locura.

Sin perder un segundo, ambos caballeros corrieron a la velocidad de la luz hasta el Templo Central, donde se encontraron con un mar de confusión y caos; doncellas, soldados e incluso algunos caballeros de plata y bronce iban y venían ofuscados, buscando desesperadamente de dónde había provenido semejante grito.

Cuando el perturbado cosmos de los presentes (a excepción de los dos Caballeros Dorados) estaba a punto de estallar, un firme y poderosísimo, pero sereno cosmo emitió la orden de tranquilizarse y tal fue la paz que infundió que todos los presentes respiraron reconfortados.

"El Patriarca" fueron los susurros aliviados de los caballeros de plata y bronce.

Aries y Piscis se miraron turbados, todavía alerta, tratando de entender qué estaba pasando.

"Mu, Aphrodite" llamó una voz conocida y ambos se giraron para encontrarse con Hyoga y Shun.

"Díganme ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Mu cuando los adolescentes se acercaron a ellos.

"Nadie sabe" respondió Shun suavemente y negando con la cabeza. "Todo estaba bien hasta que súbitamente se escuchó el grito más perturbador que he oído"

"Nosotros estábamos en la biblioteca. Mi maestro me había enviado a buscar un libro y Shun me acompañó." Siguió Hyoga "Llevábamos ya alrededor de una hora cuando sucedió y entonces el caos estalló"

"Pero hasta ahora, nadie parece saber nada" termino Shun.

Entonces, como si el Universo estuviera jugando con ellos, otros gritos (aunque ninguno tan aterrador como el primero) se escucharon de la parte oeste.

"Parece que tendremos una respuesta pronto" dijo Piscis.

Nuevamente ambos caballeros dorados, a la velocidad de la luz se dirigieron al lugar del incidente.

Lo que encontraron ahí hubiera desequilibrado a almas menos formidables.

SS SS SS

"¿Acaso están dementes?" preguntó el Caballero de Capricornio frunciendo el entrecejo al tiempo que miraba a sus dos compañeros severamente.

Aiolos guardaba silencio, pero por la leve inclinación de su boca se podía intuir que tampoco estaba de acuerdo con todo el asunto.

"¿En verdad quieres saber?" preguntó cínicamente a su vez Kanon.

"Caballeros no creo que sea prudente lo que proponen" dijo rápidamente Sagitario, sabiendo que aunque Kanon veía como diversión irritar a Shura, al español no le causaba ni la mitad de gracia.

"De hecho, no estamos proponiendo nada. Sólo venimos a llevarnos a unos caballeros de bronce" dijo Milo.

"Para utilizarlos en una empresa sumamente peligrosa" dijo Capricornio acusador. "¿En qué estaban pensando?"

"En llegar al fondo del misterio, claro" respondió Milo como si fuera lo más obvio. "Incluso Camus, quien es uno de los mejores maestros de esta Era, aprobaría el objetivo"

"Entonces utiliza a su aprendiz. Estoy seguro que Cygnus estará encantado de ayudarles si Acuario se lo ordena" respondió el pelinegro.

"Shura" advirtió Aiolos. Lo último que Sagitario quería era darles más ideas a los dos locos caballeros que tenía frente a él, pues aunque apreciaba y respetaba a Kanon, aún le costaba creer que era el hermano gemelo de Saga, tan diferente era de él.

Y es que cuando Kanon y Milo salieron de las Doce Casas para buscar a su 'carnada', decidieron que el lugar más lógico para encontrarla era el coliseo más cercano de donde se hallaban, pues sabían que en un día normal como ese, varios caballeros estarían entrenando en todos los coliseos abiertos.

Así, decididos, llegaron al coliseo para llevarse a un par de caballeros de bronce, pero cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando Sagitario y Capricornio se acercaron a ellos intrigados y les preguntaron qué sucedía.

No viendo en realidad qué tenía de malo su plan, Kanon y Milo les explicaron la situación.

Fue entonces cuando Capricornio se molestó.

"Hyoga ha utilizado la armadura de Acuario en el pasado" respondió Milo a la 'sugerencia' del español. "Eso puede ser suficiente para disuadir al Caballero de la Espada"

Shura iba a responder, pero Aiolos interrumpió conciliador "¿Por qué no piensan esto un poco más?"

"¿Qué hay que pensar? Es un plan perfecto" se quejó Kanon.

"Tal vez habría que pensar en la seguridad de los caballeros de bronce que decidan ayudarlos" siguió Aiolos amable (porque sabía que si un caballero de bronce recibía la orden de Géminis o Escorpio, se arrancarían la lengua antes que poner un pero)

"Nosotros estaremos ahí, nada va a pasar" respondió Kanon cordial. Y en verdad el menor de los gemelos podía ser un encanto cuando se lo proponía.

"No pueden estar completamente seguros" intervino Shura más calmado. "Tan sólo con un segundo que se descuiden y los caballeros pueden perder la vida. Sería un sacrificio inútil."

"Por eso decidimos que sería un caballero de bronce. Las doncellas y los soldados no tienen posibilidad de defenderse, pues son demasiado vulnerables y los caballeros de plata son tan arrogantes que se confiarían y dejarían margen para el ataque." Explicó Géminis.

"Pero los caballeros de bronce han mostrado buen juicio hasta ahora ¿no creen?" terminó Milo cruzándose de brazos.

"Además de una suerte envidiable" masculló Kanon. "Tyché está con ellos" [3]

Aiolos y Shura intercambiaron una mirada impresionados.

"En verdad han pensado esto ¿no?" dijo Aiolos asombrado.

"Tu sorpresa nos ofende" bromeó Géminis y Sagitario rió.

"Pero eso no cambia las cosas. Es un riesgo" dijo Shura, aunque con una leve sonrisa.

"Un riesgo calculado" aclaró Kanon.

"Ahora que si lo prefieren…" intervino Milo "… ustedes nos pueden ayudar. Lo único que necesitan es pedirle a un caballero de bronce y a su armadura que sean buenos con ustedes. Así podrían utilizar la armadura de bronce como un disfraz, ocultan su cosmo y ¡listo!"

La carcajada de Kanon provocó que más de uno de los caballeros que estaban entrenado perdiera la concentración con resultados cómicos (como por ejemplo Geki del Oso, quien terminó golpeándose a sí mismo en lugar de a su oponente), pero tal era el poder de la risa sincera del menor de los gemelos, que todos los que la escucharon no pudieron dejar de sonreír aunque fuera un poco.

Sin embargo, la sugerencia de Milo había abochornado tanto a Sagitario y a Capricornio (sobre todo por la idea mental que ambos se imaginaron) que ni siquiera se percataron que Kanon se estaba quedando sin respiración de tanto que reía, y ambos miraban al menor de los griegos con ojos como platos, mejillas levemente sonrosadas y un tic en el ojo.

Milo los miró inocentemente, calculando mentalmente el tiempo que les tomaría a Aiolos y a Shura salir de su catatonia. Su plan era aprovechar ese tiempo para que él y Kanon pudieran secuestrar… es decir, tomar prestado, a dos caballeros de bronce.

Pero cuando Escorpio vio a Kanon, suspiró resignado, teniendo que aumentar varios minutos a su cálculo, porque se veía que Géminis iba a estar riendo por un buen tiempo. Al menos claro, que muriera primero por falta de oxígeno.

SS SS SS

Mu y Aphrodite se quedaron unos segundos inmóviles mirando la escena que tenían frente a sí.

Bajo un candil que se movía de manera pendular y que provocaba un sonido parecido al chirriar de una puerta vieja de hierro, un soldado se convulsionaba con los ojos completamente en blanco y la boca abierta deformada, mientras que en la pared opuesta a la que ellos se encontraban, otro soldado balbuceaba incoherentemente señalando a un espacio vacío frente a él.

En el marco de otra puerta que daba acceso al pasillo, dos doncellas de mediana edad sollozaban abrazadas evitando mirar a los soldados. Habían sido estas últimas las que, encontrando a los soldados en semejante estado, habían gritado aterradas, llamando la atención de todos en el Templo Principal por segunda ocasión en menos de una hora.

Ambos caballeros dorados miraron a su alrededor, pero sólo estaban presentes los soldados y las doncellas.

Sabiendo que Mu tenía un mayor poder psíquico, Piscis lo miró interrogadoramente. El lemuriano cerró los ojos y se concentró por varios segundos, tras los cuales volvió a abrir los ojos (que tenían un color de intenso violeta) [4]

"Hubo cuatro presencias aquí. No son humanas, al menos ya no. Pero se han ido…. por ahora" dijo suavemente Aries y ambos caballeros se relajaron considerablemente ahora que sabían que la amenaza había pasado por el momento.

"Yo me ocuparé de los soldados" dijo Aphrodite con su hermoso rostro severo.

"En ese caso, yo me ocuparé de las doncellas y evitaré que alguien entre aquí. He llamado a su Excelencia y ya debe de estar en camino" accedió el lemuriano y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las mujeres.

Dulcemente, con una voz que irradiaba calma, Mu logró que las doncellas fueran con él y salieran del pasillo que había sido testigo de un horror inimaginable.

La mayoría de los caballeros, doncellas y soldados que habían estado en el Templo Principal habían acudido con una morbosa curiosidad al lugar de donde había provenido el grito, pero el Caballero de Aries les impidió seguir adelante.

"El incidente ya ha pasado, pero hasta nuevo aviso el paso por este pasillo queda terminantemente prohibido. Ahora, por favor regresen a sus actividades. " la voz clara y firme del lemuriano no dejaba lugar a objeción. Luego de un momento de silencio para asegurarse que sus palabras hubieran sido entendidas, prosiguió "Caballeros de Andrómeda y Cygnus, acérquense un momento"

Con susurros y murmullos los presentes comenzaron a retirarse, mientras que Shun y Hyoga se acercaban a él.

"¿Qué pasa Mu?" preguntó preocupado Hyoga.

"Nada que deba preocuparlos por ahora caballeros, como dije, el incidente ya pasó. Sin embargo necesito su ayuda." Dijo Mu y los llevó hasta donde había dejado a las dos conmocionadas doncellas.

Cuando Hyoga y Shun las vieron al borde de la histeria, miraron perplejos al lemuriano.

"Necesito que se queden aquí con ellas y que traten de tranquilizarlas, pero por ningún motivo pueden ir más allá de este punto. Yo regresaré con Piscis."

Asintiendo, los dos caballeros de bronce se dirigieron con las doncellas y mientras que Shun les hablaba con su característica dulzura, Hyoga esperaba silencioso unos pasos atrás.

SS SS SS

Cuando Mu regresó al lugar del incidente, pudo ver que Aphrodite estaba intentando hablar con el soldado que se encontraba recargado en la pared. Los hombros del sueco estaban tensos, pero sus palabras eran suaves y su rostro había perdido su severidad, sin embargo el soldado parecía no darse cuenta que alguien, mucho menos el Caballero de Piscis, le estaba hablando, pues su mirada seguía fija en un punto vacío frente a él y aún seguía señalando hacia esa dirección. Poco después perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando Aphrodite sintió la presencia del lemuriano, suspiró resignadamente, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde su compañero se había detenido, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

"Ambos están con vida y he logrado que el soldado que estaba convulsionando se detuviera, aunque está inconsciente al igual que el otro, pero necesitan ver a un sanador, yo no puedo hacer mucho por ellos" dijo el sueco.

"Debemos esperar al Patriarca, si no se ha presentado es porque algo tiene precedencia a lo que está ocurriendo aquí." Dijo Mu "¿Lograste que te dijeran algo?"

"No. La verdad es que no creo que ninguno de los dos vuelva a hablar, al menos no coherentemente, pero…" Piscis se encogió elegantemente de hombros "… ya lo dije, no soy sanador, puedo estar equivocado"

Mu asintió y dirigió su mirada al techo, donde el candil seguía un vaivén pendular con ese sonido de hierro viejo tan perturbador. Aphrodite volteó a ver el candil también y ambos lo contemplaron pensativamente por varios minutos, pero llegó un momento en que los caballeros pudieron escuchar que los chirridos del metal más bien se oían como lamentos y gemidos.

"¿Escuchas eso?" preguntó Aries entrecerrando sus ojos violeta. "Ese no es el sonido de metal viejo"

"Lo escucho, pero creo que nos estamos sugestionando. Todo este asunto nos está afectando" dijo Piscis firmemente, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo. "Ángelo podría darnos una explicación más razonada con respecto a la sugestión en circunstancias como estas"

"Puede ser" murmuró Aries no muy convencido, pero tampoco queriendo profundar más en el asunto por el momento. No cuando tenían a dos soldados en condiciones críticas.

Poco a poco el candil disminuyó su velocidad y parecía que pronto se detendría por completo. El silencio reinó nuevamente entre ambos, sólo roto a intervalos por el chirriar del viejo candil… o los lamentos de algo que aún se encontraba por ahí y que había logrado evadir los sentidos del caballero de Aries, algo que acechaba en las sombras…

"Recuerdo que Saga comentó algo acerca de un incidente ocurrido el día de ayer que tenía que ver con un candil y algunos caballeros de plata…" mencionó de pronto Aphrodite, ya fuera porque acababa de recordar el asunto o porque quería romper ese silencio opresor "… me pregunto si está relacionado"

"Probablemente" dijo Mu, intentando también mantener alejado a ese silencioso chirriar metálico. "De lo contrario sería una coincidencia y las coincidencias no existen"

"Pero por más que trato de recordar, ninguna leyenda me viene a la mente que involucrara a un candil de hierro en la parte oeste del Templo Central" el sueco frunció el entrecejo, dando a su hermoso rostro una apariencia entre preocupada y severa "Aunque claro, estas cosas no me interesan tanto como para saber todas las historias que se cuentan por ahí." Agregó haciendo un elegante ademán con sus hombros, como si desestimara la cuestión "¿Tú habías oído algo al respecto?"

"Nada, pero recuerda que yo no viví mucho tiempo en el Santuario… mis conocimientos al respecto son limitados." Y Aphrodite pudo percibir en el tono de voz de Mu un deje de tristeza y arrepentimiento "Sin embargo, te puedo contar varias leyendas de Jamir" dijo el lemuriano alivianando su voz, aunque sin perder la gravedad de ésta por las circunstancias.

Aphrodite emitió una única risa seca, apreciando el sentido del humor de Aries. "No, muchas gracias" dijo sonriendo "Aunque cuídate de que Ángelo no se entere de tu oferta, pues estoy seguro que él sí te tomará la palabra y no te dejará en paz hasta que le hayas contado cada una de esas leyendas"

"Lo mismo puedo esperar de Kanon y Milo ¿supiste que han vuelto a la caza del 'Caballero de la Esapda'?" dijo Mu, tranquilizándose por momentos.

"No, no lo sabía. Pensé que habían dejado el asunto por la paz" se sorprendió Piscis. "No es usual en ambos dedicarle mucho tiempo al mismo asunto; después de todo, Milo carece de la paciencia necesaria y Kanon se aburre con demasiada facilidad"

"Un incidente ayer hizo que su interés se renovara. Al parecer Camus vio un reflejo dorado que perseguía a unos caballeros de plata y bronce que venían subiendo para una audiencia con su Excelencia" explicó Mu

Aphrodite levantó sus rubias cejas sorprendido.

"No sólo eso, esos mismos caballeros afirman haber oído pasos tras de sí, como si alguien los siguiera de cerca, pero cada vez que volteaban a ver, no había nadie. Pero no conozco los detalles pues tuve que interrumpir a Milo y a Kanon cuando Kiki llegó. No quiero que el pequeño… se sugestione" continuó el lemuriano con una sonrisa que Piscis le devolvió.

"Primero Pegaso y Shun, luego Camus y ahora esto… me pregunto qué está pasando" dijo suavemente Aphrodite, borrando su sonrisa. Mu negó con la cabeza.

"Por favor… ayúdenos" escucharon de pronto una suave voz femenina tras ellos.

Volteándose rápidamente , los caballeros dorados pudieron ver a cuatro hermosas doncellas de largos cabellos, delicadas manos y hermosos ojos claros que reflejaban una angustia que les partió el corazón.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó severo Aphrodite "El caballero de Aries les dio una orden directa con respecto al acceso a este lugar"

"Por favor, ayúdenos" repitió la misma doncella que había hablado antes. Y las otras tres señalaron al techo por encima de ellas, hacia el candil que ahora estaba completamente quieto.

Pero antes que Aphrodite pudiera reprender más estrictamente a las mujeres, Mu lo sujeto del hombro.

"Cuidado, no son lo que parecen" susurró Aries.

Entonces las cuatro mujeres comenzaron a sollozar y a lamentarse, ocultando sus rostros entre sus largos cabellos y sus delicadas manos.

Continuará….

No olviden dejar comentarios! En verdad ayudan mucho a las musas :)

[1] Según algunos principios de psicología, el miedo es la emoción aprensiva que experimentamos cuando estamos frente a una situación desconocida y que intuimos un peligro como resultado de ella; sin embargo el terror no sólo involucra esa emoción sino que se le une el sentimiento de angustia neurótica, inquietante extrañeza e impotencia lo que hace que experimentemos sensaciones más profundas que producen diferentes secreciones en nuestro organismo.

Si les interesa el tema, les recomiendo que lean el trabajo de Freud al respecto.

[2] Pues cómo no. Pobre Kanoncito, debe de estar aterrado en cuanto a cuestiones marítimas se refiere… Otra vez, no soy psicóloga, pero no creo que una experiencia como la que tuvo en Cabo Sunión se supere tan fácilmente, Caballero Dorado o no.

[3] Tyché es la diosa griega de la fortuna que rige la suerte de un grupo (como por ejemplo, los caballeros de bronce ;) ) Y no sólo de un grupo, ella podía decidir cuál sería la suerte de cualquier persona. Los romanos luego la llamaron... Fortuna.

[4] Recuerden que en este universo los ojos de Mu cambian de color según sus emociones y estado de ánimo. Para mayor referencia, por favor chequen el capítulo XII de mi otra historia 'El Primer Paso' (en la que por cierto sigo trabajando… poco a poco… lentamente… pero sigo)


	6. El lamento de las Doncellas - Parte II

Nota de rigor: Los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dedicaron unos minutitos para leer esta historia, especialmente a Tsukihime Princess, Isaias el enamorado eterno, Kumikoson (Un gusto amiga!), lobunaluna, Princess Virgo y Kaito por sus maravillosos comentarios ¡Que las estrellas siempre les susurren melodías de aliento y esperanza!

Como lo prometí, iniciamos la semana y aquí está la segunda parte de esta historia… pero antes de empezarla a leer, asegúrense que no haya nada escondido por ahí… ;)

Y sin más… recordemos en qué nos quedamos la semana pasada…

En el capítulo anterior:

_Los caballeros dorados pudieron ver a cuatro hermosas doncellas de largos cabellos, delicadas manos y hermosos ojos claros que reflejaban una angustia que les partía el corazón._

"_¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó severo Aphrodite "El caballero de Aries les dio una orden directa con respecto al acceso a este lugar"_

"_Por favor, ayúdenos" repitió la misma doncella que había hablado antes. Y las otras tres señalaron al techo por encima de ellas, hacia el candil que ahora estaba completamente quieto._

_Pero antes que Aphrodite pudiera reprender más estrictamente a las mujeres, Mu lo sujeto del hombro._

"_Cuidado, no son lo que parecen" susurró Aries._

_Entonces las cuatro mujeres comenzaron a sollozar y a lamentarse, ocultando sus rostros entre sus largos cabellos y sus delicadas manos._

**Las Voces de los Muertos**

Por Vaire

**III. El Lamento de las Doncellas **

**Parte II**

La lluvia que había comenzado a media mañana no había aminorado para las primeras horas de la tarde, pero tampoco se había agravado y por tanto aunque el frío viento se mezclaba con el agua que caía suavemente del cielo, el clima dentro de todo no era tan terrible para algunos de los habitantes del Santuario.

Aunque aquellos que se encontraban en el Templo Principal estaban tan nerviosos por los sucesos ocurridos unas horas antes que percibían presencias ocultas en cada rincón en sombras y por tanto ninguno se atrevía a deambular solo por el lugar.

Por ello, grupos de dos o tres caballeros, doncellas y soldados se podían ver ir y venir por el Templo Central, aunque ninguno pasaba en el lugar más tiempo del que sus tareas requerían.

Fue así que poco a poco el lugar fue quedando cada vez más solitario y silencioso.

Y fue por esta razón que cuando Mu y Aphrodite escucharon a las doncellas lamentarse, sus silenciosos sollozos más les parecieron alaridos ensordecedores que los tenues sonidos que eran en realidad.

Tras las palabras del lemuriano, Aphrodite miró a Mu con el entrecejo fruncido, lo que le daba a su hermoso rostro la apariencia de una hermosa, pero despiadada escultura griega.

Ahora bien, la experiencia de Mu en Jamir le había enseñado que cuando se estuviera frente a un espectro era mejor ignorarlo y así éste tal vez ignorara a su vez al humano vivo, pero la intensión de las cuatro apariciones de las doncellas no estaba clara y Aries no podía saber siquiera si éstas tenían deseos violentos o no.[1]

Las doncellas sólo continuaron sollozando con los rostros ocultos.

Mientras que Mu conscientemente las ignoraba tratando de decidir qué hacer a continuación, Aphrodite sintió cómo un cosquilleo húmedo le resbalaba por la mejilla izquierda; delicadamente con su mano frotó su mejilla y cuál no fue su sobresalto cuando al retirar esa mano ésta estaba manchada de sangre.

Pero el caballero de Piscis no estaba herido…

Aphrodite sintió como su corazón daba un brinco y su consternación aumentó.

Y no es que a Aphrodite de Piscis le alarmara ver sangre, después de todo se había ganado la fama de ser uno de los caballeros más sanguinarios de todo el Santuario, sin embargo, cuando el sueco veía el rojo líquido generalmente también conocía al contrincante del cual procedía este.

En esta situación la sangre brotaba misteriosamente.

"Mu" susurró Piscis llamando la atención de su compañero y cuando los ojos de espliego del otro rubio renuentemente buscaron los verde -azul del sueco, éste estiró la mano manchada.

Mu maldijo en tibetano, algo que sucedía una vez cada Luna Azul.

Los sollozos de las doncellas comenzaron a escucharse como sonidos rasposos y violentos, aumentando su intensidad, pero nada más cambió.

Los dos caballeros se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos hasta que un leve movimiento llamó su atención: una gota roja había descendido ahora sobre el rostro del Caballero de Aries. El olor metálico, característico del líquido rojo y del cual ninguno de los caballeros presentes era ajeno, inundó el lugar.

Al elevar la mirada hacia donde Aries y Piscis creyeron era el origen de la emanación sangrienta ambos contuvieron la respiración, pues el candil que tan sólo hacía algunos momentos se bamboleaba en un vaivén pendular y que había quedado estático en el momento en que las cuatro doncellas se aparecieron, ahora estaba rodeado de una gran mancha roja, sangre indudablemente, la cual se expandía con cada segundo que pasaba.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó de pronto una voz cuya autoridad no pasaba desapercibida y un cosmo severo, dulce, firme y amable, todo a la vez, cubrió todo el pasillo donde se encontraban, como si una manta de paz hubiera descendido sobre ellos.

Los dos caballeros sobresaltados miraron hacia la dirección de la nueva voz y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los serenos pozos lavanda de Shion, un inmenso alivio recorrió los cuerpos y los corazones de los dos caballeros dorados.

Súbitamente el silencio reinó en el lugar.

Extrañados, Aries y Piscis miraron en la dirección donde las cuatro apariciones habían estado lamentándose unos momentos antes, pero ahí ya no había nada.

Shion frunció el entrecejo y se acercó rápidamente a sus dos subordinados, la preocupación evidente en sus ojos, aunque nada más traicionaba su inquietud.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" preguntó luego de mirar a los dos caballeros detenidamente. Los dos rubios más jóvenes asintieron.

"¿Qué está pasando?" una nueva voz, jovial pero preocupada repitió la pregunta que el Patriarca había hecho unos minutos antes.

Y si Mu y Aphrodite pensaron que nada podía tranquilizarlos más que la presencia de Shion, la nueva oleada de alivio que sintieron cuando vieron a Dokho de Libra les demostró lo contrario.

"¿Están heridos?" preguntó Libra acercándose también a los dos caballeros más jóvenes.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza silenciosamente.

"La sangre no es nuestra" aclaró suavemente Mu.

Dokho y Shion estudiaron la escena que tenían frente a ellos, e incluso el chino frunció el entrecejo cuando vio las figuras de los dos soldados inconscientes. Sin embargo, no queriendo sacar conclusiones erróneas, no asumieron que eran éstos el origen de la sangre en los rostros de Aries y Piscis.

"¿De quién entonces?" preguntó Dokho.

Nuevamente Mu y Aphrodite negaron con la cabeza.

"Tal vez la pregunta más apropiada sea ¿de dónde surgió?" dijo Shion.

Mu y Aphrodite se miraron por un segundo antes que Piscis señalara hacia el techo.

Dokho frunció el entrecejo y Shion entrecerró sus ojos, pensativo.

Pues arriba de ellos un candil de hierro viejo y rodeado de una gran mancha roja se balanceaba frenéticamente con un movimiento pendular.

**SS SS SS**

Milo miraba perezosamente cómo unas hormigas iban y venían de un lado para el otro en perfecta sincronización, mientras que a su lado Camus estaba absorto leyendo un libro en latín encuadernado en negro con letras doradas.

Escorpio y el menor de los Géminis habían tenido que dejar el asunto de la 'carnada' de bronce para otro momento, pues cuando Aiolos y Shura se recuperaron de la ocurrencia de Milo les pidieron, en no muy sutiles términos, que aplazaran su plan hasta los próximos tres días, cuando tanto Sagitario como Capricornio pudieran conseguir una pausa de sus actividades diarias para unirse a Kanon y a Milo y así los cuatro vigilar a las pobres víctimas…. es decir, a los valientes caballeros de bronce, que fueran los elegidos para actuar como cebo.

No queriendo discutir ni con Aiolos ni con Shura, Milo y Kanon decidieron acceder a su propuesta, por lo que acordaron dejar el asunto por el momento.

Así, Milo alcanzó a Acuario donde sabía que el francés tenía por costumbre retirarse a leer cuando podía alejarse brevemente del Décimo Primer Templo y sus obligaciones como su guardián (algo no muy frecuente).

Kanon se había retirado, pero Milo no sabía a donde.

'Ni las estrellas saben a dónde Kanon va cuando decide desaparecer' pensó el rubio griego maravillado por el misterio que el menor de los gemelos aún era para todos ellos.

Camus por su parte, apartó el tomo que estaba leyendo para ver qué era lo que el griego estaba haciendo. Después de todo, la experiencia le decía que un Milo callado era la calma antes de la tormenta.

"Estas muy callado y eso nunca es bueno" dijo Camus en francés después de que, tras varios momentos de estar mirando a su amigo éste no se había dado cuenta de la atención que estaba recibiendo. "Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué hiciste? O ¿Qué planeas hacer?"

"Me siento halagado Cam" respondió Escorpio en el mismo idioma.

"Imagino que sí. Pero en serio Milo ¿todo está en orden?"

"Claro, aunque he de confesarte que en realidad siento no haber podido llegar al misterio del Caballero de la Espada" el tono del rubio en verdad se escuchaba decepcionado. "Sabes que desde que era aprendiz siempre me llamó la atención y pensé que este sería el día en que podría llegar al fondo de todo el asunto"

"Recuerdo bien tu obsesión, pero ¿por qué ahora te escuchas tan desilusionado? ¿Acaso no dijiste que Kanon y tú sólo tuvieron que postergar su plan? Lo que me recuerda, tengo que hablar con Capricornio seriamente… si quiere ofrecer caballeros de bronce como víctimas, que lo haga con sus caballeros de bronce y deje a Hyoga en paz"

Y es que cuando Milo llegó con Camus y éste le preguntó cómo había ido el asunto del Caballero de la Espada, el griego le contó todo lo que había pasado, desde el plan de la carnada hasta la promesa a Sagitario y Capricornio de postergar el asunto.

Ni qué decir, a Camus no le causó la menor gracia de que el español hubiera dado la idea de utilizar a Hyoga.

"No te preocupes" había dicho Milo contento "Sabes que yo siempre protegeré a tu pequeño aprendiz cuando tú no estés. Aún de mí mismo"

"Pero independientemente de Hyoga" continuó el pelirrojo "¿Por qué entonces te oyes tan fatalista, si sólo aplazaron su estrategia?"

"Seamos sinceros Cam, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que Kanon siga interesado en el asunto dentro de tres días? Lo más seguro es que para entonces ya hasta se le haya olvidado todo la cuestión, ya sabes cómo es, tiene la capacidad de atención de un niño de ocho años. Es más, creo que a Kiki le dura más tiempo el interés por algo que a ese loco caballero de Géminis"

Camus no pudo más que estar de acuerdo.

"Además, no creo que al Patriarca le parezca gracioso que dos caballeros dorados estén vagando por las escalinatas de los Templos que en teoría deben proteger" añadió traviesamente Acuario, aunque sus facciones nunca perdieron su seriedad característica.

Milo rio contento "No vagamos" aclaró el griego "Investigamos, que es diferente. Pero hasta que no haya otro incidente al respecto, creo que es mejor que busque espectros en otro lado… Ángelo comentaba algo la otra vez acerca de una niebla misteriosa que provenía del mar… tal vez en un momento libre pueda ir a ver de qué se trata."

"¿Por qué no me acompañas mejor a la biblioteca del Patriarca? Mañana pensaba pasar el día ahí e incluso hoy envié a Hyoga a que buscara un libro para ahorrarme tiempo" sugirió Acuario.

"Pero Cam… estoy demasiado excitado como para pasar toda una mañana quieto y leyendo" se quejó Milo y Camus podría haber jurado que se encontraba frente a un Milo de seis años.

Por eso, Camus rió " No te estoy sugiriendo que te sientes a leer Milo. ¿Acaso no has oído de los ruidos extraños que se escuchan en la biblioteca del Patriarca? Algunos caballeros dorados como Sagitario o Tauro incluso afirman que alguien o algo les ha empujado, pero cuando voltean a ver quién se ha atrevido a hacer semejante impertinencia no hay nadie ahí."

Eso capturó el interés del rubio.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?" le preguntó Escorpio a su amigo, primero entusiasmado, luego infantilmente acusador.

"Porque lo último que hubiera querido es que te metieras en problemas con el bibliotecario. Sabes que no tiene paciencia para lo que él considera que son tonterías" explicó Camus conciliador.

"¿Y ahora? El hombre sigue igual de susceptible ¿no? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me va a querer enviar al Tártaro? "

"El hecho de que ya estuviste ahí y regresaste" dijo traviesamente el pelirrojo.

La carcajada de Milo espantó a unos pájaros que se habían refugiado de la lluvia junto a los dos amigos.

**SS SS SS**

La tarde había llegado trayendo con ella una pausa en la lluvia, al tiempo que a su paso había dejado tras de sí un ambiente húmedo y pesado, aunque no necesariamente incómodo, pero cuyo olor a piedra y tierra mojada recordaba a los lugares secretos y oscuros de la Tierra donde cosas fascinantes aún habitan en secreto.

La temperatura, sin embargo, había descendido considerablemente y el viento, que no había cesado, ululaba confundiéndose con los sonidos cotidianos que preceden al atardecer.

Y debido a que el silencio reinaba en el despacho del Patriarca, pese a que los pensamientos de sus cuatro ocupantes corrían a una velocidad vertiginosa, esos sonidos podían distinguirse a la perfección, aunque no todos ellos podían ser identificados.

Mu miraba pensativo la taza de humeante té que tenía delante de sí y aunque sus facciones no reflejaban la turbación en la que se encontraba su espíritu, sus ojos permanecían de color violeta, caro indicador que algo le inquietaba.

Aphrodite, por su parte, ignorando por completo su propia taza de té miraba, con la cabeza ligera y elegantemente ladeada, a un punto fijo entre la puerta y los sillones donde todos se encontraban sentados, sus ojos verde-azules nublados por la turbación y de cuando en cuando y de manera inconsciente llevaba su mano a su mejilla izquierda y la frotaba suavemente, aun cuando él y Mu ya se habían limpiado todo rastro del horrible líquido que les manchara anteriormente.

Ambos caballeros habían sido convocados al despacho privado del Patriarca después de que se hubieran cerciorado de que los soldados inconscientes y las doncellas que aún estaban bajo el cuidado de Shun y Hyoga fueran atendidos.

Fue ahí cuando Aries y Piscis relataron a los dos mayores lo que había ocurrido en el pasillo del ala oeste bajo un candil de hierro que aún se movía frenéticamente con un movimiento pendular cuando los cuatro caballeros dorados se retiraron.

Al menos relataron lo que fue su experiencia propia, pues nada supieron de lo vivido por los dos soldados que aún no recuperaban el conocimiento.

Shion y Dokho permanecían pensativos también, aunque el chino era el único que de vez en cuando tomaba sorbitos de su taza.

Súbitamente Shion se levantó, sobresaltando a los otros dos rubios, y se dirigió hacia un gabinete que se encontraba repleto de pergaminos enrollados, algunos tan viejos que incluso los bordes tenían un color amarillento y una apariencia apolillada.

Examinando rápidamente cada uno de ellos, el antiguo caballero de Aries exclamó satisfecho cuando encontró lo que buscaba, tras lo cual se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde Libra, Aries y Piscis lo observaban curiosos.

"Algo ha estado rondando en mis pensamientos desde que ayer Jamian de Cuervo, Capella de Auriga y Dante de Kerberos explicaron el incidente con las doncellas" comenzó el mayor de los lemurianos "Y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando hoy los encontré en ese pasillo y vi la mancha de sangre alrededor del candil.

Como ya le había comentado a los caballeros de Géminis, este incidente nunca había tenido lugar, sin embargo esto es algo que ya no se puede negar. No después de lo ocurrido hoy.

Y todo apunta a que una tragedia ocurrió con cuatro doncellas en algún momento de los trece años de gobierno del Usurpador"

"Excelencia" interrumpió suavemente Piscis, esperando luego para que Shion le permitiera continuar; ante el asentimiento del Patriarca, Aphrodite continuó "Ahora que lo menciona, algo se rumoró en el quinto año de gobierno del Usurpador, aunque nada fue nunca demostrado y poco a poco todo el asunto fue olvidado.

Si mal no recuerdo, unas doncellas llegaron para prestar servicio en el Templo Principal, pero aunque eran muy hermosas, no eran amables e incluso se comportaban de manera ofensiva con algunos caballeros de plata y sobre todo con las koree. Yo recuerdo haber cruzado camino con ellas un par de veces, aunque sólo ahora sus rostros me resultan vagamente familiares.

Pero un día las doncellas desaparecieron y nadie nunca las volvió a ver. Y aunque al principio se murmuraba que habían logrado huir, los rumores fueron acallados por el Usurpador, quien aseguraba que nadie podía huir del Santuario y vivir para contarlo.

Algunos tomaron esas palabras como la evidencia del asesinato perpetrado por el mismo Usurpador, aunque otros sostenían que un caballero de plata o una koree corruptos, hartos del trato al que las jóvenes les sometían, decidieron matarlas.

Pero como en ese entonces no se castigaban ese tipo de acciones, el asunto no fue aclarado y como ya lo dije, poco a poco fue olvidado. Yo mismo no había pensado en el asunto hasta ahora"

Shion apretó sus labios, contiendo su ira y Piscis tensó sus hombros, consciente que él había sido uno de los caballeros que, aun sabiendo la verdad tras la máscara del falso Patriarca, había decidido unírsele. Cierto, lo único que había querido Aphrodite era la paz y había considerado al impostor como alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder alcanzarla con él… cuán equivocado había estado… y eso todavía le pesaba en el alma, siempre le pesaría.

"Eso quiere decir que tal vez nunca sabremos la verdad de lo que ocurrió" dijo gravemente Dokho.

"Es lo más probable" comentó Shion más tranquilo. "De cualquier forma tal vez esto pueda desentrañar un poco el misterio" y extendió el pergamino que tenía consigo, mostrando unos planos del Templo Central.

Buscando en el plano, Shion utilizó un pisapapeles que tenía a la mano (una pequeña bolita de cristal verde que en el centro tenía una hermosa perla blanca y que había sido un obsequio que Kanon le había dado unos meses atrás) y señaló un lugar en el pergamino; luego buscó en otro lugar del mismo y nuevamente con una exclamación de triunfo señaló el lugar con su dedo.

"Miren, el lugar que señalé con el pisapapeles es donde se encuentra el pasillo con el candil, o sea, el lugar donde ocurrieron los hechos y aquí..." dio golpecitos con su dedo " … es la habitación que se encuentra inmediatamente arriba"

"¿La cuál es?" dijo Dokho interesado.

"Una sala de lectura" suspiró el Patriarca.

Mu y Aphrodite se miraron decididos.

"Iremos a ver si hay algo fuera de lo normal" dijo Aries levantándose, seguido por el sueco.

Shion asintió y esperó con Dokho hasta que los caballeros regresaran, lo cual lo hicieron después de una media hora.

Sin embargo, no reportaron nada fuera de lo normal. Incluso comentaron que la sala de lectura en cuestión no estaba vacía, sino que alrededor de unos cinco aprendices y dos koree estaban utilizándola y aunque temerosos todos, no habían experimentado nada fuera de lo ordinario.

"Tal vez nada más podremos saber al respecto. Pero algo que tiene que quedar entre nosotros es la historia que Aphrodite nos ha contado. No quiero que nadie, sobre todo Saga y Kanon, se enteren del papel que el Usurpador tuvo en todo esto, aunque imagino que Piscis no es el único que recordará a las doncellas… pero todo tiene que ser considerado un rumor ¿entendido?" dijo Shion severamente.

Los tres caballeros dorados asintieron gravemente.

"No sería conveniente para los gemelos" asintió Dokho un tanto paternalista.

Unos momentos después, alguien tocó a la puerta y a la señal de Shion, entró el sanador principal del Santuario quien no sólo era el encargado de atender al Patriarca y a los Caballeros Dorados cuando éstos lo requerían, sino que además tenía a su cargo a todos los demás sanadores.

"Excelencia… Señores" se inclinó el recién llegado sumiso "Vengo a reportar la condición de aquellos a quienes dejaron a nuestro cuidado.

Las doncellas, me temo, han recibido una impresión profunda y aunque se encuentran en buenas condiciones físicas, se rehúsan a volver siquiera a las Doce Casas, ya no hablemos del Templo Principal. Mucho me temo que tratarán de huir en los siguientes días"

"No las culpo, y aunque no puedo permitir que abandonen el servicio al Santuario, tampoco sería justo que fueran castigadas por algo que escapa a su control. Comunícales, buen sanador, que no tendrán que regresar a este lugar, pues serán reubicadas en uno de los campos de entrenamiento en América. Si aun así quieren dejarnos, entonces ya sabes qué hacer" dijo Shion y el sanador asintió gravemente.

Después de todo el procedimiento indicaba que, si las doncellas no aceptaban, tendría que buscar a un caballero de plata para que éste, protocolariamente, asesinara a las desleales mujeres.

"¿Y los soldados ya han recuperado la conciencia?" cuestionó Shion.

"Sí señor, ya lo han hecho" pero nada más dijo el hombre.

"¿Y bien? ¿Han dicho algo? ¿Cuándo podremos interrogarlos?" preguntó Libra impaciente por saber algo más de todo el asunto.

"Lo siento señor, pero me temo que eso será imposible. Esos dos soldados…" el sanador negó con la cabeza "Hace ya más de veinte años que estoy al servicio de Atena en el Santuario y me da escalofríos sólo pensar en todo lo que he visto durante ese tiempo, pero nada, nada se compara con esto.

Los dos soldados han enloquecido, Excelencia, y con su locura han perdido la capacidad de hablar"

Mu cerró sus ojos apenado y Aphrodite desvió la mirada, turbado. Una cosa era recibir daño en una batalla, otra totalmente diferente era lo que estaba pasando.

El silencio que inundó el despacho del Patriarca fue pesado y angustiante.

**SS SS SS**

La noche caía y con ella la oscuridad comenzaba a ganar terreno, provocando que los de por sí ya nerviosos habitantes del Santuario comenzaran a inquietarse aún más.

Kanon, subía las escalinatas de las Doce Casas con paso totalmente decidido e incluso un tanto excitado, pues al ver que el asunto del Caballero de la Espada se había aplazado irremediablemente, había decido buscar algo más en qué entretenerse.

Y es que aunque Géminis había estado a punto de discutir con Sagitario y Capricornio para que no entorpecieran la investigación y sabiendo que en esas circunstancias Milo lo apoyaría, pronto pensó mejor las cosas, pues lo último que quería era que Aiolos le comentara algo a Saga con respecto a su (sádico según Sagitario y Capricornio) plan y por lo tanto el mayor de los gemelos se sintiera obligado a involucrarse también en el asunto.

Porque aunque Kanon adorara [2] a Saga (lo que le había tomado quince años, una Guerra Santa y la muerte de ambos para darse cuenta) y aunque sabía que Saga lo quería, ambos gemelos estaban conscientes que era mejor para su relación fraternal (por no decir su salud física y mental) mantenerse alejados de los asuntos del otro.

Así que Kanon, intuyendo que Milo iría a buscar a Acuario, sigilosamente tomó su propio camino, no muy seguro de a dónde iría, pues no quería regresar aun a la Tercera Casa y no tenía ninguna obligación hasta el día de mañana por la noche.

Cuál no fue la sorpresa del hermoso rubio, cuando caminando entre las sombras, que cada vez eran más largas por la llegada de la noche, escuchó a un par de caballeros de plata hablar acerca del acontecimiento de esa misma mañana en el Templo Central. Pues aunque Piscis y Aries habían tratado de mantener el asunto confidencial, bien se decía que si algo era secreto todo el mundo terminaría por enterarse.

Picado por la curiosidad, Kanon se dirigió a las Doce Casas, donde un muy renuente Mu, quien acababa de dejar al Patriarca, a Dokho y a Piscis, le contó lo ocurrido con detalle.

A Kanon le brillaron los ojos del interés e inmediatamente se encaminó al Templo Central, pero para su diversión al pasar por el Sexto Templo se encontró a su guardián totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Interesado en cómo Shaka estaba totalmente ensimismado, el menor de los Caballeros de Géminis se recargó en un pilar cómodamente, se cruzó de brazos y estudió divertido al otro rubio.

**SS SS SS**

En el Templo de Virgo se respiraba una tranquilidad que no se podía percibir en el resto del Santuario, sobre todo en la época oscura del año.

De hecho, aun cuando en el Santuario la situación despertaba caos, angustia, recelo o aprehensión (como en las múltiples guerras y batallas que los habitantes de la Orden de Atena habían vivido recientemente o las macabras experiencias de la época oscura del año), el Sexto Templo siempre parecía inmune a estas emociones, siempre constituyéndose en un lugar de paz y serenidad.

Pero el caballero de Virgo en esos momentos no prestaba atención a esa tranquilidad pues, de pie, contemplaba silencioso la flor de loto de piedra que se encontraba en el centro del Sexto Templo, mientras ponderaba las palabras del caballero de Leo esa misma mañana.

De hecho, desde que Aiolia se retirara, Shaka había estado pensando acerca de ese terror que el guardián del quinto templo había descrito. Y entre más lo pensaba, más se convencía que tenía que experimentarlo si quería conocer realmente lo que significaba ser humano.

Como la noche estaba descendiendo, y debido a que Shaka estaba demasiado ocupado para trivialidades, el Sexto Templo se encontraba sumido en penumbra, aunque a su guardián no parecía importarle mucho.

Y al recién llegado tampoco.

Pasaron varios minutos en lo que casi todo parecía estático, pues aunque los dos caballeros permanecían completamente inmóviles, las sombras, que cada vez se alargaban más mientras la luz disminuía, daban la sensación de movimiento.

"¿Se te ofrece algo Géminis?" preguntó súbitamente Virgo, sin mover nada más que sus labios, aunque cuando Kanon alzó su ceja izquierda, Shaka sonrió aprobatoriamente, pues para crédito de Kanon, éste no se sobresaltó con las repentinas palabras del indio.

"No, nada. Sólo voy de paso" respondió Kanon divertido, dejando el pilar que le había servido de respaldo y dirigiéndose a la salida, pues su entretenimiento ahí ya había terminado.

"Para no ser el Templo de Virgo tu destino, te has entretenido bastante en este lugar" dijo Shaka, obligando a Kanon a detenerse si es que no quería dejar hablando sólo al indio (y dejar hablando solo a Shaka nunca era una buena señal para la salud de ningún caballero, dorado o no)

"Pues para haber estado perdido en tus pensamientos, permanecías bastante alerta a tu alrededor" le respondió Géminis sonriendo "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sentiste mi presencia?"

"Desde que cruzaste el Templo de Leo, por supuesto" dijo Shaka mirándolo con esos intensos ojos turquesa, aunque se podía atisbar en esos pozos de sabiduría un brillo divertido.

Kanon rió contento. "Por supuesto"

"Cada vez entiendo mejor cómo es que siempre llegas el último a las reuniones, aun cuando me consta que calculas perfectamente el tiempo. Eres muy disperso… y curioso" dijo entretenido Virgo.

"¿Yo?" fingió inocencia el hermoso rubio "Pero debes admitir que haberte visto tan ensimismado no es algo común… al menos que sea una nueva técnica de meditación" siguió Kanon.

Shaka negó con la cabeza.

"¿Todo está en orden?" preguntó entonces Géminis con un tono de preocupación muy bien disfrazado de sarcasmo. Tono que Shaka no pasó por alto.

"Dime Kanon, tu siempre has sentido una particular inclinación para lo que otros piensan que es macabro ¿cierto?" preguntó realmente interesado Virgo.

"Cierto" respondió Kanon, un tanto sorprendido por el abrupto cambio de tema.

"Y dime ¿alguna vez has sentido un terror tan intenso que te ha obligado a actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias?"

La imagen del mar y las olas cuando la marea estaba alta y la Luna brillaba en el cielo hicieron que Géminis palideciera un poco. Pero eso nada tenía que ver con lo macabro.

"No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Shaka, pero si te refieres a que si alguna vez alguna aparición, espectro o ser me ha aterrado tanto como para actuar impulsivamente, entonces la respuesta es no"

"Ya veo"

"He sentido inquietud, desasosiego, ansiedad incluso… pero ¿terror? ¿por un espectro o ser?" Géminis negó con la cabeza.

"Y dime ¿cómo sabes que no has sentido terror?" preguntó Virgo "Tal vez tú pensaste que era turbación, pero en realidad era terror, pero por orgullo o arrogancia decidiste desestimarlo"

Acostumbrado a cómo Shaka filosofaba y cuestionaba todo y a todos (incluido a sí mismo), Kanon no tomó las palabras del otro rubio de manera hostil e incluso, como el indio parecía verdaderamente interesado en el tema y eso siempre le daba al poderoso y sabio Caballero de Virgo un aire vulnerable, Kanon decidió responderle sinceramente.

"He sentido terror Shaka, y sé lo que es. Pero su causa nunca tuvo nada que ver con lo macabro o tétrico. Por eso sé la diferencia entre terror puro y paralizante y ansiedad o inquietud. Créeme entonces cuando te digo que ningún espectro o ser me han aterrado hasta ahora." Dijo suavemente el griego.

"¿Entonces sólo por curiosidad buscas tener contacto con lo macabro?" preguntó Virgo.

"Curiosidad y esperanza." Aclaró Kanon "Curiosidad por sentir, esperanza por olvidar."

"Yo también quiero experimentar el terror" dijo contundentemente Virgo.

Eso sorprendió bastante al gemelo. Nuevamente la conversación daba un giro inesperado, por eso le gustaba pasar tiempo con el guardián del Sexto Templo.

"¿Y eso? ¿Alguna razón en especial o simplemente decidiste volverte masoquista?" preguntó impertinente Kanon, aunque en realidad quería saber el motivo.

"Simplemente quiero saber" respondió Shaka.

Pero Kanon entendió a la perfección.

"Entonces las estrellas están de tu lado" dijo el griego "Pues justamente hoy me he enterado de un acontecimiento que seguramente nos va a satisfacer a ambos." dijo contento el griego.

"Algo ha ocurrido en el Templo Central ¿cierto?" preguntó Shaka.

"¿Mu te lo ha contado?"

"No, sentí un rompimiento del equilibrio en la mañana, pero el cosmo del Patriarca se encargó de ello y no pensé más en el asunto. ¿Por qué Mu tendría que saber de esto?"

"Porque él y Aphrodite fueron testigos de todo el asunto. Él mismo me lo confirmó cuando crucé por Aries, aunque ya te imaginarás los rumores que corren por el Santuario, aunque dudo que algunos se acerquen a la realidad"

"¿Y él está bien? Sentí su paso por Virgo unas horas antes, pero yo estaba… distraído. No percibí desasosiego en su espíritu" Shaka frunció el cejo, preocupado por su amigo.

"Ya sabes cómo es él. Si no es necesario y nada tiene que ver con su obligación como caballero, Aries primero se dejaría matar antes que incomodar a otros.

Aunque por lo que he escuchado la experiencia no fue agradable y más aún porque ni él, ni los demás, incluido el Patriarca, pudieron llegar al fondo del asunto.

Algo ronda un pasillo del ala oeste del Templo Principal y algo tuvo que ver con algunas doncellas, nada más saben y parece ser que nada más se sabrá."

"Otra leyenda ha nacido"

Kanon asintió "Por eso me dirigía hacia allá. Quiero constatarlo por mí mismo, aunque es bueno saber que voy a tener compañía, ciertamente será más entretenido contigo"

"Mi idea no ha cambiado, pero me gustaría ver a Mu primero." Virgo quería asegurarse que su amigo estuviera bien.

Kanon entendió [3]

"Lo dejaremos para mañana a primera hora, entonces" dijo el menor de los gemelos. "Te buscaré al amanecer"

Shaka asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de Virgo, rumbo a Géminis y Aries respectivamente.

**SS SS SS**

El Tercer Templo estaba iluminado por el siempre responsable Saga, quien nunca dejaba que la completa oscuridad rodeara la Casa de Géminis (totalmente lo opuesto a Kanon, quien nunca prendía ni media vela cuando estaba solo, para desesperación del mayor)

El mayor de los gemelos estaba preparando una taza de té para entrar en calor, luego de que el hermoso rubio llegara empapado por un incidente que había tenido lugar en la orilla del mar y que había involucrado a una sirena pelirroja y a un terriblemente animado Aldebarán (Saga insistía que había sido el exceso de café que Tauro había consumido esa mañana).

Mientras el agua hervía, Saga fue a cambiarse de ropa y a buscar una toalla para secar su largo y rubio cabello. Por ello, cuando Shaka y Kanon llegaron no encontraron a nadie a la vista, sólo una tetera silbando.

"A saber qué está haciendo el loco de mi hermano" dijo cariñosamente Kanon. "Mejor voy a aprovechar el agua que ya puso a hervir" terminó desvergonzadamente. "Mañana al amanecer, entonces"

No era una pregunta, pero aun así Shaka asintió y se retiró, tras saludar vía cosmo al mayor de los gemelos.

Kanon entró a la pequeña cocinita, preparó dos tazas de té y esperó a que Saga apareciera.

Cuando el mayor cruzó la puerta, Kanon lo miró elevando su ceja izquierda, entre sorprendido, divertido y preocupado.

"¿Y a ti qué te pasó? No me digas que decidiste tomar un baño a estas horas, con el frío que hace. Eso me parece extremo, incluso viniendo de ti y tu hidromanía [4]" preguntó el menor.

"Sólo te diré que evites a Aldebarán cuando haya bebido más de tres tazas de café" respondió Saga tomando la taza de té que Kanon le ofreció.

"¿Quiero saber?" preguntó curioso el menor.

"Por supuesto que sí, pero yo no te voy a contar nada" dijo Saga sonriendo.

"Está bien, ya me enteraré después"

Saga lo miró confundido.

"¿No me vas a molestar toda la noche para que te cuente?" le preguntó el mayor.

"Nah. Ya te lo dije, ya me enteraré después. Por ahora, me voy a descansar"

Saga lo miró sospechoso, porque en realidad era bastante inusual que su hermano no lo atosigara con preguntas cuando había sucedido algo que le interesaba. Saga nunca le respondía, y fiel a su palabra Kanon se enteraba por otro lado, pero eso no impedía al menor fastidiar a su hermano.

Muy inusual… al menos que Kanon se trajera algo entre manos.

"¿Qué estás tramando?" preguntó el mayor entrecerrando sus ojos esmeralda.

"¿Yo?" dijo inocentemente el ex- marina.

Pero después de unos minutos, Kanon, orgulloso de que el incidente que ellos habían presenciado con los caballeros de plata y que Saga no había querido tomar en serio, fuera algo real, ya le había contado su intención de ir a ver la cuestión de los espectros de las doncellas en el Templo Central. Ni que decir, Saga no estuvo de acuerdo.

"Te digo que no. ¿Qué no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?" le preguntó Saga tratando de picar a su hermano y que este se olvidara del asunto.

"No" respondió descaradamente Kanon, sonriendo traviesamente ante la expresión de impaciencia de su hermano mayor.

"¿Acaso tú y Milo no estaban buscando al Caballero de la Espada?" trató Saga una vez más de desviar la atención de su disperso hermano menor (quien, cuando se lo proponía, podía concentrarse bastante bien)

"Nah, eso ya me aburrió" dijo cínicamente el menor de los gemelos.

"Kanon a Shion no le va a gustar que estés deambulando por ahí cazando apariciones; después de todo no es como si estuvieras en los terrenos desolados del Santuario, estamos hablando del Templo Central y sabes lo importante que es el Protocolo. Que un Caballero Dorado esté como niño curioso rondando el lugar no es precisamente una imagen elegante"

"Dos Caballeros Dorados, Shaka vendrá conmigo" dijo satisfecho Kanon y Saga pudo escuchar, antes que ver, la sonrisa complacida de su gemelo.

"¿Shaka?" preguntó el mayor con sorpresa, aunque con un poco de incredulidad "Y dime Kanon ¿Shaka lo sabe? O es una de esas situaciones en las que vas a arrastrar a alguien sin que la pobre víctima se entere. "

"Podría elegir más de un centenar de palabras para describir a Shaka de Virgo, hermano, pero víctima no es una de ellas"

"Frente a ti, todos pueden ser víctimas"

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta y antes que ese loco se lave las manos del asunto si algo sale mal, te diré que efectivamente Virgo sabe perfectamente qué estaremos buscando en el Templo Principal "

"Vaya, las sorpresas nunca terminan y dime ¿cómo te las ingeniaste para involucrarlo en todo esto?"

"¿Quién es el niño curioso ahora?"

"No seas gracioso. Responde"

"Muy fácil hermano, al parecer Géminis no es el único signo fisgón"

**SS SS SS**

Después de que resignado, dejó a su hermano menor en Géminis preparándose para su 'cacería' del día siguiente, Saga se dirigió hacia Sagitario para terminar de acordar con Aiolos una visita a la ciudad de Atenas, la cual los dos amigos llevaban planeando durante algún tiempo, pero que por sus múltiples obligaciones se habían visto forzados a aplazarla.

"Me encantaría acompañarte Saga, pero me será imposible." Dijo Aiolos lamentándolo en verdad.

"Y es que no sé si estés enterado, pero a tu hermano y a Milo se les ha metido en la cabeza utilizar a un par de caballeros de bronce como cebo para que el Caballero de la Espada se presente… Y aunque no estamos del todo de acuerdo, Shura y yo nos ofrecimos a ayudarlos para asegurar el bienestar de dichos caballeros"

Saga lo miró perplejo. "Aiolos… Kanon ya dejó ese asunto por la paz. ¿Acaso no te lo mencionó?"

"No, no sabía nada." Aiolos suspiró entre resignado y aliviado "Es difícil seguirle el paso"

"Ni que lo digas, pero después de lo que sucedió en el Templo Principal con Mu y Aphrodite, ahora mi hermano está obsesionado con ir a ver ese dichoso candil" explicó el mayor de los griegos.

"Pensé que habías pasado el día en la playa con Aldebarán, solucionando un percance que unas koree de plata provocaron con uno de los súbditos de Poseidón… " dijo Aiolos impresionado "No sabía que las noticias habían llegado hasta allá en tan poco tiempo"

"No, no. Kanon ya me había contado sus intenciones antes que supiera los pormenores del asunto. La verdad es que me enteré de todo cuando tu hermano, en Leo, me contó lo sucedido hace unos minutos." dijo Saga.

"Hermanitos…" suspiró Aiolos

"Ni que lo digas" simpatizó el otro griego.

"Bueno, no puedo decir que no me dé gusto que ya no vayan a poner en peligro a un par de inocentes caballeros, pero ¿acaso es seguro que se involucre con esas apariciones? Yo también escuché lo que les sucedió a los dos soldados que se encontraron con ellas…." Dijo Aiolos verdaderamente preocupado. Después de todo, y pese a que Kanon era un año mayor que él, Aiolos por alguna razón lo consideraba como un hermano menor.

"Mu y Aphrodite también estuvieron frente a frente con esos espectros, pero nada les pasó. Cierto, están un poco consternados, pero nada de importancia. [ 5] Aunque para ser sincero, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que se arriesgue. Además de que a Shion le va a molestar bastante tener a dos caballeros dorados rondando por el Templo Central como niños curiosos"

"¿Dos? ¿Acaso planeas acompañarlo?" el castaño preguntó sorprendido, levantando sus cejas algo divertido también.

"No, no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?" dijo Saga sonriendo "Yo no me voy a involucrar en esto, pues la verdad es que no me interesa. Me refería a que Shaka accedió acompañar a mi hermano"

"¿Shaka?" preguntó Aiolos más que sorprendido. Saga asintió.

"¿Shaka de Virgo?" preguntó de nuevo incrédulo el guardián del Noveno Templo.

"¿Conoces a otro?" dijo Saga riendo.

"Vaya… así que es cierto que en la época oscura de la Rueda del Año todo puede pasar…" musitó Sagitario impresionado.

**SS SS SS**

En la parte privada del Templo de Aries, en el dormitorio de Mu, el lemuriano le contaba en voz baja a Shaka de lo sucedido ese día en el Templo Principal, mientras que Virgo escuchaba atentamente.

La verdad es que Mu agradecía que Shaka se hubiera presentado en Aries, aunque el lemuriano ya tenía pensado buscar a su amigo el día siguiente y relatarle lo ocurrido lejos de los oídos de su aprendiz.

Pero cuando Shaka se había presentado, Mu sintió que necesitaba hablar con el indio en ese momento para poder dejar atrás todo lo inquietante de ese día y así seguir adelante, por ello llevó a Shaka hasta su dormitorio donde le contó lo sucedido en una muy baja voz, dejando a Kiki entrenando en las escalinatas que conducían hacia Tauro y con la firme orden de no parar hasta que él saliera a buscarlo.

"Ya veo" dijo Shaka seriamente cuando Mu terminó de hablar. "Entonces nada se sabe de cómo es que esas mujeres terminaron por penar en el Templo Central"

"Pero la historia de que uno de los pasillos del ala oeste de Templo Central no es seguro ya está recorriendo cada rincón del Santuario. No me sorprendería que la misma Princesa Atena viniera a ver lo que está ocurriendo." Dijo Mu

"Tal vez"

"De cualquier forma, aunque la experiencia no fue agradable, he de confesar que he tenido peores momentos. En Jamir, por ejemplo, esta época era bastante difícil"

"He escuchado que Libra te ofrecía refugio en esos años"

"¿Y ponerlo en peligro? Más aun después de unos años, cuando adoptó a esa niña y luego cuando comenzó a entrenar a Shiryu. Vidas inocentes hubieran estado en riesgo por mi egoísmo.

Pero ahora es distinto, ahora tengo amigos con los que compartir estas experiencias. Sé que no estoy solo"

"Me alegra que pienses así" dijo cálidamente Virgo.

"Quien me preocupa es Aphrodite. Nada de lo que ha vivido pudo preparlo para lo que experimentó hoy"

"Sin embargo, él es un caballero dorado y su fortaleza le ayudó a sobrevivir circunstancias adversas, incluso para los caballeros de Atena. Aunque tienes razón, no debe ser fácil."

"Ángelo regresó a las Doce Casas hace unos minutos y le comenté que sería mejor si estuviera un momento con Piscis. Se fue bastante preocupado, aunque trató de aparentar indiferencia"

"Un comportamiento natural, para Cáncer"

"Así parece"

"Kanon y yo lo encontramos en la escalinata entre Leo y Virgo, y me pareció extraño que se mostrara satisfecho cuando supo que venía a verte. Ahora entiendo la razón, tal vez percibió una ligera turbación en tu cosmo"

"Puede ser. Después de todo hubo un tiempo en que fuimos contrincantes y si alguien sabe leer el cosmo de un caballero, ese es su oponente, no importa que luego se vuelva un amigo."

"Mu, hay algo que debes saber y que está relacionado con tu experiencia de hoy… aunque cuando tomé la decisión no estaba enterado del papel que habías tenido en el asunto"

Y así Virgo le contó al lemuriano lo que tenía planeado hacer con Kanon.

Mu entendió los sentimientos de su amigo y se maravilló de lo intuitivo que el menor de los gemelos había resultado ser, por lo que, sabiendo que Shaka y Kanon podrían cuidarse entre ellos, le deseó suerte al indio, aunque le pidió que si le necesitaban, no dudaran en llamarlo.

**SS SS SS**

Mácara de la Muerte entró abruptamente en el dormitorio de la Décimo Segunda Casa, pero como ya había alertado de su llegada al guardián, Aphrodite, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a la ventana, no se sorprendió al verlo.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Cáncer sin preámbulos, acercándose al sueco.

"Claro" fue la respuesta del rubio, pero el italiano lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Estoy bien" dijo Aphrodite sin titubear y regresándole la mirada.

Conforme con lo que vio en los ojos verde-azul del guardián del último templo, Ángelo asintió y se sentó frente a su amigo.

"¿Qué sucedió? Varios cosmos se alteraron pasado el Mediodía y su origen era el Templo Central, al instante Shion calmó a todos y nadie supo nada más.

Luego, cuando regresé a las Doce Casas hace unos momentos, Aries me refirió en términos vagos que no me detuviera en Cáncer, sino que viniera directo aquí e insinuó que necesitabas compañía.

¿En qué te metiste ahora pececito?" dijo el albino tratando de parecer imprudente, pero no pudiendo ocultar su preocupación.

"Mu es muy considerado ¿no?" dijo Aphrodite sonriendo cálidamente. "Espero que no esté solo"

"Shaka estará ahora con él" aclaró Cáncer, ya más tranquilo al ver que Aphrodite no estaba perturbado.

"Me alegra, Shaka es un buen amigo y ambos se entienden bien"

"Lo cual no responde a mi pregunta"

"¿La cuál fue…?"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Supongo que si hay alguien que puede apreciar todo el asunto, ese eres tú…" respondió Piscis, tras lo cual comenzó el relato de los acontecimientos del día.

Cuando terminó, una sonrisa satisfecha adornaba el rostro del italiano albino.

**SS SS SS**

La noche reinaba en el Santuario de Atena, y era tal la quietud que se percibía en el ambiente que nadie hubiera podido imaginar los eventos del día.

En el edificio de curación y bajo la atenta mirada de un sanador, dos soldados dormían el sueño de los locos, alucinando y delirando, confundiendo por el resto de su vida realidad con pesadillas.

En las chozas de los aprendices y en los edificios de los caballeros de plata y bronce, murmullos susurraban en la oscuridad, a veces incluso riendo con risas burlonas, aun cuando todos los aprendices y caballeros dormían profundamente.

En las Doce Casas, la élite de Atena escuchaba lamentos y gemidos entre los Doce Templos, los cuales la mayoría de los caballeros dorado atribuía al viento, aunque éste no estuviera soplando.

Y en el Templo Principal, en un pasillo del ala oeste donde se encontraban algunos salones de juntas, la salida a uno de los jardines interiores y las habitaciones para los invitados oficiales del Santuario, un candil de hierro viejo se movía frenéticamente con un movimiento pendular, chirriando suavemente como si gimiera angustiado.

Porque en ese candil, los espectros de cuatro doncellas esperaban encaramadas mirando hacia abajo con desfigurados semblantes, a través de cuencas vacías donde antes había habido lindos ojos claros, y con manos que habían perdido su forma humana y que ahora sólo se podía distinguir una especie de zarpa con tres dedos.

Y es que sólo cuando los espectros bajaban a pedir ayuda era que el candil podía detener su frenético vaivén; razón por la cual los habitantes del Santuario aprendieron a temer cuando el candil estaba quieto y no se podía escuchar el chirriar del hierro viejo, pues eso significaba que las que una vez fueron doncellas estaban merodeando por los pasillos del Templo Principal.

_**FIN**_

¡No se pierdan la próximamente la siguiente historia de terror! Donde nuestros queridos caballeritos dorados tendrán que enfrentarse nuevamente a lo sobrenatural :)

¡Dulces sueños! ;) Muahahahahahaha

[1] Recuerden que en Jamir, para llegar a la torre donde Mu se exilió cuando Saga se hizo pasar por el Patriarca, los caballeros que quisieran buscarlo tenían que pasar por un puente colgante que se encontraba sobre un acantilado, el cual estaba repleto de fantasmas, esqueletos, espantos, apariciones, espectros y demás horrores. ¿Recuerdan que Shiryu y luego Seiya se llevaron un sustote ahí?

Me parece por lo tanto que es lógico que Mu tuviera experiencia con esta clase de asuntos, aunque es sabido que lo que te puede funcionar frente a un fantasma, puede condenarte frente a otro… Pero si no sabes qué hacer…. Pues haces lo que te ha resultado hasta entonces ¿no?

[2 ] Recuerden, adorar significa amar y temer al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad. Un sentimiento muy apropiado para Kanon ¿no?. Así que esta palabra no fue elegida al azar, como los próximos capítulos de mi historia 'El Primer Paso' lo demostrarán ;)

[3] Vaya… resultó que Kanon y Shaka se entienden bastante bien.

[4 ] Hidromanía = Delirio que mueve a las personas a arrojarse al agua. Saga definitivamente la padece, con todos esos baños en la Saga de las Doce Casas en momentos totalmente inoportunos… es más, hasta llegó un punto en el que uno se preguntaba si cuando Seiya llegara a la Sala del patriarca no encontraría a Saga en una situación acuáticamente comprometedora… En serio, más parecía General Marino que Caballero Dorado…

[5 ] Ojo querido lector, nadie en el Santuario supo exactamente qué pasó con los dos soldados que enloquecieron. Mu y Aphrodite sólo estuvieron frente a los espectros, pero estos no se transformaron frente a ellos (O también hubieran enloquecido, y la verdad son demasiado queridos para ello :) ) y por tanto los habitantes del Santuario suponen que los soldados perdieron el juicio por la súbita aparición de la mancha de sangre que goteaba del techo (suficiente para trastornar a cualquiera, déjenme les digo) .

Después de todo, con las leyendas que todos conocemos sólo escuchamos lo que se ha podido transmitir, no todo lo que involucra a ese relato. El horror puede ser mucho mayor de lo que creemos saber; tómenlo en cuenta y nunca subestimen una leyenda. Muahahaha


	7. Los que ríen - Parte 1

Nota de rigor: Los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

Como estamos ya en octubre y la Luna Sangrienta nos alumbra, el ambiente macabro es palpable (para los que estamos en Otoño) y por ello les comparto otra historia tétrica, aunque no he abandonado mi otras historias, especialmente yo espero actualizar 'El Primer Paso' antes que acabe el año (tomando en cuenta que para algunos, éste termina-inicia el 31 de Octubre- 1° de Noviembre) ;)

Antes de comenzar, sólo les quiero recordar que esto no es yaoi, sólo amistad y cualquier concepto, idea o descripción que no corresponde al canon es licencia artística (aunque me trato de apegar lo más posible al canon)

Y una recomendación: miren bien que no haya nada oculto en las sombras, porque mientras están leyendo esto no saben qué es lo que pueda estar detrás suyo… Muahahahahaha :)

**Las Voces de los Muertos**

Por Vaire

**IV. Los que ríen **

**Parte I**

El frío y húmedo aire de Otoño soplaba con fuerza en el Santuario de Atena, susurrando con una voz que sólo algunos podían comprender, pero que a más de uno le provocaba escalofríos.

La tarde gris arrancaba sutiles sombras entre las construcciones del lugar, muchas de las cuales ya no yacían en ruinas, sino que presentaban una imagen pulcra y elegante con sus pilares, columnas y techos representando la cumbre de la arquitectura griega; aunque si uno observaba detenidamente a esas sombras, podía notar que varias presentaban movimientos extraños y sin causa alguna.

El ambiente húmedo hacía que la temperatura descendiera aún más, sobretodo porque ese mismo día, poco después del mediodía, había caído una tormenta feroz, por lo que una ligera bruma había comenzado a formarse en algunos lugares, aun cuando todavía fuera media tarde.

Fue así que Arik [1], aprendiz de caballero de bronce para la armadura de Brújula [2] caminaba rápidamente por el sendero principal del Santuario que le llevaría a las Doce Casas.

Su maestro, el caballero de plata Sirius de Canis Major [3], le había pedido que llevara unos pergaminos (que Arik pensaba que ya habían sido viejos y apolillados desde hacía unos cien años) al Caballero Mu de Aries, argumentando que el alquimista encontraría interesante una información con respecto al cuidado de las armaduras sin dueño que parecía recién se había descubierto en los aposentos de los caballeros de plata.

Sin embargo, Arik se había distraído unos momentos con los aprendices que entrenaban bajo la tutela Dante de Kerberos, pues estos estaban comentando que su maestro se comportaba de manera extraña y especulaban que había tenido un encuentro con las ya famosas doncellas del ala oeste del Templo Central, aunque el mismo Dante no había confirmado nada.

Fueron sólo unos minutos, pero Arik sentía que se había demorado horas, pues aunque el talante tranquilo y noble del caballero de Aries era conocido por todo el Santuario, el lemuriano junto con toda la élite dorada no sólo eran sus superiores en rango, sino verdaderas leyendas vivas y su maestro había sido muy claro en que debía llegar con el guardián de la Primera Casa antes del anochecer, pues el mismo Sirius le había prometido a Mu que tendría los dichosos documentos antes de que el Sol se escondiera en el horizonte.

Así pues, Arik apuró el paso sin llegar a correr, pues no quería que en un descuido, algún pergamino se soltara y se estropeara, o peor aún, se perdiera.

Sin embargo, un grupo de caballeros reunidos en la mitad del camino (que estaba bordeado por uno de los múltiples acantilados que se podían encontrar en el Santuario) unos metros más adelante, le hizo disminuir la velocidad.

Acercándose poco a poco y muy tímidamente, pudo reconocer a unos cuantos caballeros de bronce y plata, que comentaban entre sí.

"No podemos hacer nada por ahora" decía Argol de Perseo molesto.

"De eso nada"le respondió Jamian de Cuervo "¿O acaso quieres tener que lidiar con Shaina?"

"Esto es un problema...¿Y por qué no llamamos a algunos aprendices para que nos ayuden, no sólo a limpiar, sino también a investigar qué paso?" sugirió Geki de Osa Mayor

"Mejor a algunos caballeros de bronce, ellos pueden limpiar" dijo Dio de Mosca altanero.

"Claro, ¿por qué no se lo pedimos a Cygnus o a Dragón?" dijo socarronamente Nachi de Lobo "Y ya que estamos por ahí, le podemos pedir a Acuario y a Libra que vengan a despejar el camino también"

Dio lo miró con desprecio, pero no dijo nada y los otros caballeros de plata no se dieron por aludidos. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del grupo.

Arik había estado observando la interacción entre los caballeros de bronce y plata en silencio, rogando por pasar desapercibido.

Después de todo, no era un secreto que los roces entre los dos rangos eran por lo general hostiles y que no siempre terminaban bien (de hecho, aún se murmuraba un incidente con dos caballeros de plata y tres bronce que había tenido un abrupto fin cuando el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio se había hartado de la beligerancia de sus inferiores)

"Pero ¿qué es esto?" una nueva voz sacó a Arik de sus pensamientos y el aprendiz de Brújula palideció al reconocer al terror rubio de los aprendices (y de los caballeros de bronce y plata): Shaina de Ophiuchus "Les dije que solucionaran el problema, no que se quedaran contemplándolo"

"Pero ¿cómo quieres que arreglemos esto?" dijo Dio desesperado "Y ¿por qué nosotros?"

Arik frunció el cejo, era la segunda vez que oía que había un problema. Mirando atentamente al camino, el aprendiz vio una inmensa piedra rodeada de una pequeña colina de lodo, ramas y otros escombros… justo a la mitad del sendero, bloqueándolo por completo. A los lados, sólo se podía percibir el gran acantilado.

"¡Aprendiz!" la severa voz de Shaina lo sacó de su sorpresa "Y ¿qué es lo que tú estás haciendo aquí?"

"A… bueno… yo…" titubeó el pobre niño.

"¿No eres uno de los aprendices de Canis Major?" inquirió Jamian de Cuervo. Arik asintió.

"Bueno, qué esperas, responde de una vez" dijo Argol molesto "¿qué buscas por aquí?"

Arik estaba petrificado, pues encontrarse solo y rodeado de cuatro caballeros de plata parecía una pesadilla vuelta realidad… pronto le llegó el recuerdo de las historias que los mayores contaban de vez en cuando, cuando nadie los escuchaba, acerca de que unos años atrás, los aprendices morían como hormigas aplastadas por el enojo de los caballeros.

"Yo… mi… mi…" titubeó el niño otra vez y casi muere de un susto cuando sintió una mano que se posó fuertemente sobre su hombro, pero al ver que se trataba del caballero de Osa Mayor, y que este le sonreía, se tranquilizó.

"Mi maestro me pidió que le llevara estos pergaminos al Señor Mu de Aries" dijo finalmente Arik, tan rápido que los caballeros tuvieron problemas en entenderle.

"Eso será imposible" replicó finalmente Shaina "El camino está bloqueado, regresa por donde viniste"

Sin esperar un segundo más, Arik dio la media vuelta y corrió como alma que persigue Hades.

"Aprendices…" bufó Argol.

"Bien, volvamos a nuestro problema" dijo Shaina y todos los demás suspiraron… esa sería una larga tarde para todos ellos ¿Dónde estaban los soldados cuando se les necesitaba?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Kanon levantando inquisitivo sus rubias cejas.

"Nada" negó Shaka

"No, por supuesto que no" dijo el menor de los gemelos suspirando.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sabías que no encontraríamos nada?" preguntó el budista en tono neutral, mirando atentamente y con curiosidad al menor de los caballeros de Géminis.

Ambos caballeros estaban en la sala del Templo Principal donde unos días antes Aries y Piscis habían vivido en encuentro con lo que ya todo el Santuario llamaba 'las doncellas del ala oeste'.

Tanto Géminis como Virgo trataban de encontrar algún indicio de las apariciones, aunque por motivos diferentes. Sin embargo, varias horas habían trascurrido desde que llegaran y aún no había habido ni una señal de nada fuera de lo normal

"Era una posibilidad." Admitió Kanon " He escuchado un sin número de historias, cada una de ellas diferente, pero la mayoría, incluido el relato de Mu y Aphrodite, parecen coincidir en que las doncellas se presentan cuando el candil está inmóvil. Fíjate en él ahora" señaló el griego.

Shaka miró hacia arriba, al techo donde un candil de hierro se balanceaba suavemente con un ligero chirriar.

"Mu también comentó que en el techo una gran mancha de sangre apareció cuando él y Aphrodite se encontraron solos en este lugar luego del incidente con los dos soldados" dijo Shaka, sin dejar de mirar el candil.

Kanon se acercó a donde se encontraba el otro rubio y también dirigió su atención hacia el techo. Así pasaron varios minutos, nada cambió.

"Esto es aburrido" dijo Kanon con un suspiro "Además de incómodo" añadió frotándose el cuello.

"Para ser un caballero dorado, tienes muy poca paciencia" dijo Shaka, aunque una ligera sonrisa adornó su rostro.

"Y tú, para ser un iluminado, tienes mucha curiosidad" le respondió el griego.

La sonrisa de Shaka se ensanchó.

"Espero que ambos tengan una excelente explicación para responder qué hacen dos miembros de la élite dorada contemplando un techo que no corresponde a ninguno de sus Templos" dijo una nueva voz tras de ellos.

Inmediatamente reconociendo la voz de Shion, Kanon y Shaka se arrodillaron frente al Patriarca, pero no dijeron nada.

"Los escucho" dijo severamente Shion, cruzado de brazos y esperando.

"¿La verdad Excelencia?" preguntó inocente, pero cínicamente Kanon.

"De preferencia" respondió Shion sin inmutarse.

"Estamos respondiendo a una pregunta filosófica, con respecto a la existencia" dijo Kanon mirando al lemuriano divertido, aunque siempre respetuoso.

"¿A sí? ¿Y cómo es eso?" preguntó Shion entretenido pese a sí mismo, aunque cuidando que su semblante no perdiera su deje de seriedad, pero haciendo un ademán para que los dos caballeros dorados se levantaran y se acercaran a él.

"Excelencia, la vigilancia es el sendero hacia la inmortalidad, la negligencia es el camino hacia la muerte. Aquellos que permanecen vigilantes nunca mueren, los negligentes son como si ya estuvieran muertos [4]" respondió Shaka "¿El horror que se presenta en este lugar viene de la negligencia o de la mal entendida inmortalidad?"

Kanon lo miró impresionado, pero Shion suspiró.

"En pocas palabras Shaka ¿debo entender que están aquí para satisfacer una morbosa curiosidad?" preguntó Shion resignado y Kanon no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque contuvo la carcajada que amenazaba con brotar de sus labios.

"Entre otras cosas, Excelencia" admitió Shaka, luego de pensarlo un momento. "Después de todo, el que no se esfuerza cuando es el momento de esforzarse; el que, aún joven y fuerte, es indolente; el que es bajo en mente y pensamiento, y perezoso, ese vago jamás encuentra el Sendero hacia la sabiduría [5]"

Shion los contempló severamente por algunos momentos, mientras que los dos caballeros dorados soportaron el escrutinio sin siquiera pestañear, finalmente la mirada de Shion se suavizó, aunque no por ello perdió su autoridad.

"Ruego a las estrellas que sea sólo sabiduría lo que encuentren aquí" dijo el lemuriano dando la media vuelta para deshacer sus pasos y regresar a la parte central del Templo Principal.

Kanon lo miró sorprendido, incluso levantando su ceja izquierda. Cuando el lemuriano se perdió en las sombras del pasillo, Géminis volteó a ver a su compañero, y sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con unos hermosos ojos turquesa que susurraban los secretos de la eternidad.

Shaka sonrió y Kanon le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenían el permiso tácito del Patriarca para investigar el asunto de las doncellas.

"De hoy en adelante, recuérdame invitarte cada vez que investigue algo como esto. Contigo a mi lado, Shion no volverá a poner pero alguno al respecto" dijo contento Kanon.

"Lo que dije no fue para convencer a su Excelencia Kanon"

"Lo sé, pero no por eso deja de sernos útil"

"De una extraña manera, creo que vamos a congeniar bastante bien" dijo Shaka dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el candil, para una vez más colocarse bajo éste y observarlo atentamente.

Kanon no dijo nada, pero esbozó una tierna sonrisa, aliviada y esperanzada a la vez. Nada quería más el segundo guardián de Géminis que los otros caballeros dorados lo aceptaran como uno de ellos, aunque eso hacía mucho que había sucedido, aun cuando el menor de los gemelos no se hubiera percatado.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cuando sintió sus pulmones reventar, Arik se paró en seco.

Había recorrido varios metros a una velocidad considerable, pues el pánico le había otorgado fuerzas, pero ahora que se encontraba lejos de los caballeros, miraba todo lo acontecido como una increíble aventura, la cual no podía esperar para relatarla a sus amigos.

No solo había sobrevivido a un encuentro con varios caballeros de plata malhumorados, sino que la famosa Shaina de Ophiuchus le había dirigido unas palabras sólo a él y uno de los caballeros de bronce se había mostrado amistoso hasta el punto de sonreírle. Claro, no había sido uno de los famosos Cinco caballeros exdivinos de bronce, pero de todas formas contaba como una experiencia increíble.

Sin embargo, pensar en el rostro severo de su maestro le hizo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. No podía regresar sin haber cumplido la misión que le había encomendado Canis Major.

Mirando primero los pergaminos que aún tenía en sus manos y luego dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el cielo, el aprendiz se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué hacer?

El camino principal estaba bloqueado y aún no tenía el suficiente poder como para sortear el acantilado él solo. Pero ese camino no era el único ¿cierto? Y todavía le quedaban un par de horas antes del anochecer.

Arik sabía que Sirius le había prohibido tomar otro camino que no fuera el principal, especialmente en esta época del año, pero, Sirius no tendría por qué saber si tomaba uno de los senderos secundarios y si se apuraba, tal vez lograra cumplir su misión y tal vez lograra impresionar a su maestro.

Decidido, Arik se encaminó hacia uno de los senderos secundarios, que aún se encontraba rodeado de ruinas, arbustos y una que otra sombra, sin percatarse que una niebla densa y fría había comenzado a formarse por donde él caminaba.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

El Primer Templo de las Doce Casas se encontraba casi sumido en las sombras, pues al ser la casa que se encontraba en la parte baja de la colina que llevaba al Templo Central, la oscuridad de la noche caía primero sobre ella.

El caballero de Aries se encontraba enciendo las antorchas que proveerían de luz a aquellos que tuvieran que cruzar las Doce Casas una vez que la oscuridad reinara en el Santuario, aunque por lo general los únicos que pasaban a esas horas en esa época del año eran los mismos caballeros dorados, quienes conocían el camino con los ojos cerrados, pues Shion no eran tan cruel como para pedir la presencia de alguien ajeno a la élite dorada en la época más macabra de todo el ciclo solar.

Cuando Mu escuchó pasos suspiró aliviado, pero cuando reconoció el cosmo de sus dueños, el alivio se tornó en resignación.

"Vaya Mu, no te alegres tanto de vernos" dijo divertido Milo "¿O acaso esperabas a alguien más?" preguntó divertido.

"A decir verdad, sí" contestó sonriendo el lemuriano, para sorpresa de Escorpio y Leo, quien lo acompañaba. Ambos griegos se miraron.

"¿Una linda koree acaso?" dijo Milo sugerente.

La risa de Mu inundó el lugar, aunque ésta era como el hombre que la emitía, ligera, suave, tranquila y para nada intrusiva.

Hubo un tiempo en el que el comentario de Escorpio hubiera descontrolado un poco al siempre formal lemuriano, pero hacía ya tiempo que ambos eran amigos y Mu había aprendido a conocer al griego protegido de Antares, por lo que ahora disfrutaba las ocurrencias del otro rubio.

"No Milo, nada de eso. El Caballero de Canis Major me comentó por la mañana que tenía unos documentos que mostrarme, con respecto a la práctica del cuidado de las armaduras sin dueño. Al parecer, esos pergaminos datan de principios del siglo XX y a Canis Major le pareció que podrían interesarme"

Milo arrugó su nariz, mostrando su desagrado.

"¿Y por qué te interesaría una cosa así?" preguntó Aiolia curioso, tampoco entendiendo cómo es que a Mu le gustaría semejante información.

"Siempre podemos aprender de prácticas pasadas que han caído en desuso." Dijo divertido Aries ante el comportamiento infantil de sus dos amigos "Después de todo, prácticas pasadas con conocimiento actual pueden resultar de mucha utilidad.

Además pensé que una vez que hubiera terminado de estudiar esos pergaminos, podría compartirlos con Camus y Kanon; después de todo a esos dos les encantaría poder conocer más acerca de la historia del Santuario"

"A Camus seguro, pero ¿Kanon?" preguntó nuevamente Aiolia curioso.

"Claro, ese hombre lee de todo, especialmente algo que le proporcione detalles curiosos" dijo Milo respondiendo por Mu. "Es incluso menos selectivo que Saga y eso ya es mucho decir. Si alguna vez la civilización colapsara, ellos dos solos podrían levantarla desde sus cimientos, con todo lo que conocen"

"No les des ideas" dijo de buen talante y sin malicia Leo "Aunque debo confesarles que siempre me pareció que Kanon era muy disperso como para tener la paciencia para sentarse a leer voluntariamente… pero siempre parece estar metido en todo ¿cómo es que tiene tiempo?"

"Recuerda Aiolia, con los gemelos es mejor no preguntar" bromeó Milo, aunque ni él sabía cómo ambos caballeros de Géminis encontraban el tiempo suficiente para estar en todo y aun así parecer siempre frescos y descansados.

"De cualquier forma, Canis Major me dijo que enviaría a su aprendiz antes del anochecer con los pergaminos, pero aún no se presenta y mis obligaciones exigen que me ausente hasta mañana." Dijo Mu mirando hacia la entrada de Aries.

"¿Y Kiki?" preguntó Aiolia.

"Viene conmigo, Aries estará vacía y detestaría que un aprendiz hiciera el viaje hasta las Doce Casas en la oscuridad del Otoño en vano"

"Si quieres nosotros podemos esperarlo y guardar los pergaminos" se ofreció Aiolia. "Sé que no es muy protocolario, pero para eso están los amigos"

"¿Para romper el protocolo?" bromeó Milo.

Aiolia le dio un ligero empujoncito.

"Es sólo un aprendiz, después de todo" añadió Milo sonriéndole traviesamente a Aiolia.

"¿No les importuna?" preguntó Mu después de considerarlo por unos momentos.

"Para nada, te lo repito Mu, para eso están los amigos" dijo convencido Leo. "¿Cierto Milo?"

El Caballero del Octavo Templo sólo sonrió, posando una amigable mano en el hombro del lemuriano.

Sin otra palabra de por medio, Mu asintió y con un ademán de agradecimiento se despidió de los griegos.

Aiolia y Milo continuaron en silencio, cosa rara en ambos, pero por alguna razón, el Primer Templo siempre parecía tan pacífico (aún con Kiki rondándolo) que incluso a los más fogosos de los Trece les pesaba perturbar la tranquilidad del lugar (algo semejante les pasaba con el Sexto Templo)

Inhalando y exhalando pacíficamente, ambos griegos se sobresaltaron cuando de la nada escucharon una risa tenebrosa y el llanto de un bebé provenientes de alguna parte que no pudieron precisar.

Pero antes que alguno comentara algo, una cálida voz llamó su atención.

"Buena noche" dijo Aiolos entrando calmadamente.

"¡Aiolos!" dijo Milo sorprendido y el arquero sonrió divertido. Aun cuando no había tratado mucho a Milo cuando éste era un aprendiz, cada vez que tomaba desprevenido al Guardián de la Octava Casa (algo que muy pocos conseguían) Escorpio reaccionaba como un niño sorprendido realizando alguna travesura.

"Hola hermano, ¿disfrutando la noche?" preguntó Aiolia acercándose al mayor y olvidándose de los sonidos anteriores a la presencia del otro griego por considerarlos como producto de su imaginación.

"Terminando guardia, de hecho. Aunque claro, eso no me impide disfrutar la noche. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Visitando a Mu o sólo de paso?" preguntó Sagitario.

"Eh, pues ni lo uno ni lo otro" dijo Aiolia un tanto abochornado.

"¿Quiero saber más?" preguntó Aiolos divertido, pero totalmente en serio, pues sabía que cuando su hermano y el guardián de la Octava Casa estaban juntos, tramaran lo que tramaran era mejor no preguntar (de haber estado Kanon presente también, Sagitario ya hubiera puesto pies en polvorosa, aunque si Camus fuera también parte del grupo, el griego hubiera tratado de indagar más sin dudarlo)

"Estamos aguardando a un aprendiz que se supone debió traer unos pergaminos para Mu hace unas horas. Mu ya no lo pudo seguir esperando y pues aquí estamos" explicó Aiolia.

"Mu no quería que el pobre niño hubiera sufrido en vano el trayecto desde los campos de aprendices hasta las Doce Casas, pero él tenía asuntos que atender con Kiki, así que como buenos amigos nos ofrecimos" continuó Milo.

Antes que Aiolos pudiera responder al comentario de Escorpio, el llanto de un bebé se pudo escuchar, aunque su origen no era claro; los caballeros no pudieron localizar si provenía de la parte frontal o trasera de la Primera Casa, o incluso del interior del mismo templo.

"¿Escucharon?" susurró Milo frunciendo el entrecejo. "Es la segunda vez desde que Mu se retiró"

"El viento, seguramente… o algún animal" explicó Aiolos, aunque no muy convencido.

"No, no, fue el llanto de un bebé" dijo Milo.

"¿Qué haría un bebé por aquí? Su excelencia no nos ha dicho nada al respecto, en caso de que súbitamente hubiera decidido admitir uno en el Santuario y dudo que Mu esté escondiendo uno en Aries" dijo Aiolia "Aio tiene razón o fue el viento, algún animal o… alguien quiere divertirse a nuestra costa, Cáncer por ejemplo"

"No. Ángelo me reemplazó en la guardia en la zona Oeste" negó Aiolos.

" ¿Quién entonces? ¿Quién se atrevería a molestar a los Caballeros Dorados justo en las Doce Casas?" preguntó Aiolia.

"Y en esta época del año…" añadió Aiolos

"Lo que nos dice que fue el viento o un animal" desestimó Aiolia.

"No lo creo, vengan, vamos a ver. " sugirió Milo.

"Definitivamente no" dijo tajante Sagitario "No vamos a deambular por un Templo ajeno sin su guardián presente. Este es el territorio de Aries y sin Mu nadie va a ir más allá que la parte central de la Primera Casa.

Y Milo, no creas que he olvidado el asunto del Caballero de la Espada y la idea de Kanon y tuya." Terminó Aiolos.

"¿Qué idea?" preguntó curioso Leo.

"Pídele que te cuente" dijo el mayor de los griegos sonriendo nuevamente "Así tal vez le puedas ayudar a que vea lo descabellado de su propuesta. Shura y yo aún estamos tratando de asimilar esa locura.

Además, de esa forma pasarán el tiempo mientras esperan al aprendiz y no estarán husmeando; recuerden que el protocolo es sagrado, en todo momento y en todo lugar" y Sagitario se dirigió a la salida de Aries en dirección a la Novena Casa.

"¿Y ahora qué hicieron?" preguntó divertido Leo y Milo suspiró tristemente.

"Más bien, qué tenemos planeado hacer… hasta la fecha es sólo un proyecto" dijo cabizbajo Escorpio.

Una risa macabra interrumpió la siguiente pregunta de Leo. Una risa tan espantosa que les puso los nervios de punta.

"¿Otra vez un animal contento, Aiolia?" preguntó Milo sarcástico.

"De acuerdo, no es un animal… pero sí una PERSONA que nos quiere molestar" dijo obstinadamente el castaño.

"Otra vez con eso… ¿quién en su sano juicio querría fastidiar a un caballero dorado? En el territorio de los Trece, ni más ni menos…" se opuso Escorpio.

"¿Qué tal uno de nosotros? Cosas más raras han pasado y debes admitir que los Trece somos… ocurrentes" sugirió Leo.

"Si claro, lo siguiente que me dirás es que Shaka está detrás de un pilar, muerto de la risa por la bromita ¿no?" respondió Milo otra vez de manera sarcástica.

"No" suspiró pacientemente el otro griego.

"¿Shura tal vez? ¿Dokho? O no, espera… ¡ya sé! Es el Patriarca, seguramente"

"Milo, en realidad hay momentos en que ni tú te soportas"

"Y tú quie… shhh, escucha, otra vez…"

Efectivamente ahí estaba, la risa macabra sin origen aparente que hacía que la sangre se helara en las venas.

"Es la época del año, algo está rondado y ahora sí, no se me escapa" dijo animado Milo mientras se dirigía veloz a la entrada de Aries.

"¡Espera! El sonido proviene de la parte…" pero Aiolia no pudo terminar la frase porque el otro griego ya estaba prácticamente fuera de la Primera Casa "… de atrás" dijo finalmente con un tono suave.

"¿Para qué lo intento? Si sé que no me escuchará" dijo para sí el castaño suspirando y mirando atentamente la parte posterior de Aries, envuelta en las sobras que las antorchas daban vida y que llevaba a las escalinatas hacia Tauro. "Agh" masculló revolviéndose sus cabellos y alborotándolos bastante, aunque no por eso su apariencia estuvo desaliñada.

Estaba convencido de que el sonido había provenido de la parte de atrás, pero no podía dejar a Milo solo. No era correcto separarse en momentos como ese, cuando no sabían lo que podía estar acechando en las sombras.

Finalmente decidió alcanzar a Escorpio en la parte frontal, jurando que si encontraba a cualquiera de sus compañeros detrás de lo que estaba sucediendo, se la iban a pagar.

En ese momento, en la parte central del Templo de Aries, un pequeño bultito, que recordaba la figura de un bebé, gateó rápidamente de una columna a otra, pero tanto Escorpio como Leo estaban ya inspeccionando (Milo entusiasmado, Aiolia resignado) los alrededores de la entrada a Aries y ninguno lo vio.

De haberlo hecho, hubieran notado que el bultito se detuvo por unos instantes, y a la luz de las antorchas se pudieron distinguir dos horrorosos ojos rojos y un único y filoso diente en un rostro sin semblante, al tiempo que la risa lóbrega se escuchaba nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del Santuario, Arik, aprendiz de caballero para la armadura de bronce de Brújula ahogaba un grito de terror al ver que el atajo que creyó tomar para las Doce Casas lo llevó a un edificio en ruinas donde unos horrorosos ojos rojos lo miraban siniestramente y una risa lóbrega se confundía con el llanto de un bebé.

Continuará…

Comentario:

Estas historias cada vez resultan más largas… qué cosas…

Así que va a haber tres partes de esta narración, la cual por cierto está basada en dos ideas:

Cuando salen de noche (ya sea muy tarde o muy temprano) y la calle está vacía y ven que los faroles del alumbrado público están maravillosamente tapados por las ramas de los árboles, por lo que la luz es muy tenue, pero aun así algo ilumina ¿nunca les ha pasado que de pronto ven a un bultito como que gatea de un lado hacia otro rápidamente? Algunos aseguran que es una rata u otro bicho de esos, pero hay veces que sabes que una rata no se mueve así…

Bueno, sea lo que sea, esa es la primera fuente de inspiración de esta historia :)

La segunda fue una leyenda urbana que escuché hace unos años: se supone que en una escuela un velador, haciendo sus rondas, escuchó una noche el llanto de un bebé. El hombre, curioso, investigó por todos los salones, hasta que al final dio con el origen del llanto: un bultito envuelto que estaba abajo de uno de los pupitres.

Pensando que era un bebé abandonado, y siendo un buen hombre, el velador se acercó para recoger al niño, pero cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para verlo bien, se dio cuenta que dos horribles ojos rojos y un colmillo filoso en un rostro sin facciones lo miraban ferozmente. La leyenda cuenta que el velador se volvió loco y salió corriendo de la escuela, dejando al horroroso ser suelto por ahí, y dicen que aún ronda en las escuelas por la noche.

No olviden dejar comentarios… se aprecian ampliamente.

[1] Sip, Arik de Brújula es idea mía (¡mi hijo! ;) ). Porque me hacía falta un aprendiz para torturar :) (qué mala madre soy...)

[2] La armadura de Brújula pertenece al rango de bronce, haciendo su aparición en la saga de Lost Canvas (de hecho, Rusk de Brújula era uno de los caballeros que siempre se veían con El Cid y que se enfrentó a Oneiros junto con sus otros dos compañeros: Tsubaki de Vela y Lacaille de Popa. Los tres tenían un ataque conjunto llamado Howling Argo, aludiendo al mito griego del barco Argos)

Ahora bien, el hecho de que la armadura de Brújula pertenece al rango de bronce, tanto así como oficial, esta información no es, porque hasta donde tengo entendido Kurumada-sensei no ha establecido su rango, pero si definitivamente no es armadura de oro y sí afirman que no es armadura de plata, pues por eliminación (ya que en esa época – siglo XVIII- no había jaladas como la 'creación' de las armaduras de acero del siglo XX) son caballeros de bronce.

[3] Sip, este personaje es canon y sip, me inventé la idea de que tuviera un aprendiz, pues no es maestro de nadie (que se sepa, con Kurumada – sensei y Bandai ya nada es seguro… sólo vean lo que pasó con Saint Seiya Omega…)

[4] Dhammapada 2:1, atribuida a Siddhartha Gautama. El Dhammapada es una escritura sagrada y uno de los textos principales del Canon Pali o Tripitaka (doctrina donde se fundamenta el budismo Theravāda)

[5] Ver referencia anterior.


	8. Los que ríen - Parte II

Nota de rigor: Los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

Y aunque ya no es Octubre, tampoco es Marzo… y desde Junio comienza a reinar la oscuridad, con días cada vez más cortos y la muerte del Sol en el Solsticio de Verano.

Así que, sin importar si estamos en Verano o Invierno (para los del Hemisferio Sur) todo puede seguir pasando…. Muahahaha.

Porque si lo pensamos un momento, el mundo es bastante macabro :)

Y ahora sí, sin más tardanza…. Una última advertencia: mientras leen la historia, recuerden mirar bien que no haya nada oculto en las sombras, porque mientras están leyendo esto no saben qué es lo que pueda estar detrás suyo ;)

**Las Voces de los Muertos**

Por Vaire

**IV. Los que ríen **

**Parte II**

"Te prometo que la oí, es más Aiolia también estuvo ahí y lo puede confirmar" decía Milo con insistencia mientras miraba a Saga por encima del plato de pan recién horneado que se encontraba en la mesita de la cocina en la parte privada de la Tercera Casa.

Ambos griegos estaban sentados en cómoda camaradería disfrutando de un fugaz y caliente desayuno antes de iniciar el día.

Milo había entrado al Templo de Géminis muy temprano en busca de Kanon, pero al parecer era el turno del menor de los gemelos para ayudar a Shion con la redacción de algunos acuerdos diplomáticos con el gobierno griego y se había presentado con el Patriarca poco después del Amanecer (a Milo aun le inquietaba que el ex marina se pudiera escabullir por Escorpio sin que su cosmo lo delatara, aunque sabía que el gemelo no lo hacía con intensión, sino más bien por fuerza de costumbre adquirida en sus años como 'el otro')

Así pues, no habiendo encontrado a quien quería y sin ninguna obligación inmediata, Escorpio aceptó la invitación de Saga para desayunar en Géminis (pues al mayor le disgustaba enormemente tomar cualquier alimento solo)

"No digo que no, pero a mi parecer ambos estuvieron profundamente sugestionados" dijo Saga calmado, bebiendo un fuerte y humeante café.

"¿Sugestionado? ¿Yo?" inquirió indignado Milo. "Hablas como si hubiera sido víctima de alguna técnica de ilusión"

"No me atrevería a ir tan lejos, Milo, pero sí podría asegurar que eres víctima de tus propios deseos y anhelos. Desde que el Otoño inició te has dedicado a buscar cualquier presencia macabra por todo el Santuario"

"¡Pero cómo no hacerlo! ¿Acaso no te parece fascinante todo el asunto de presencias extrañas entre nosotros?" dijo Escorpio animado.

Saga sólo levantó su ceja derecha, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia (y en realidad la era).

"Está bien, olvida la pregunta, me queda claro que no te interesa… igual que Camus…" farfullo Milo haciendo un pequeño mohín y cruzándose de brazos "En realidad ambos se están perdiendo de un mundo increíble ¿sabes?"

"Sí, Kanon me ha tratado de explicar esa morbosa fascinación, pero sin ningún resultado." Dijo Saga tranquilamente "Y no es que niegue su existencia, tan sólo pienso que hay cosas que es mejor dejar en paz"

"Camus piensa de manera similar" dijo Escorpio descruzándose de brazos y tomando su taza de café caliente.

"Lo sé, un par de semanas atrás hablamos del tema." Dijo Saga sonriendo "Encontramos consuelo mutuo por tener cada uno a un loco fanático de los espantos"

"¿Estuvieron hablando de mí?" dijo Milo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Saga lo miró divertido.

"Milo, lo que sí te digo es que tú y mi hermano pueden hacer lo que quieran con su tiempo libre, al fin de cuentas es al Patriarca al que deberán rendirle cuentas, pero de ninguna manera pueden disponer de otros con tal libertad" dijo Saga recobrando la seriedad.

"Déjame adivinar: Aioros o Shura ya te contaron algo acerca de nuestro plan" suspiró resignado Milo.

"Puede ser" le respondió Saga poniéndose de pie y llevando sus platos para lavarlos. "O puede ser que haya desarrollado un nuevo sentido para mantenerme alerta de sus manías. Después de todo, con Kanon y contigo, ocho sentidos no parecen ser suficientes" [1] terminó el mayor de los rubios de manera amigable.

Milo rió, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, ya no estaba tan seguro de que Sagitario o Capricornio le hubieran mencionado algo al segundo mayor de la orden dorada. Después de todo, con los gemelos todo era posible (algo que los caballeros dorados habían aprendido muy pronto) y sería típico de Saga desarrollar una habilidad como la que acababa de mencionar.

Y aunque Saga estaba de espaldas y no podía ver las preocupaciones de Escorpio reflejadas en su semblante, conociendo a Milo como Géminis había llegado a hacerlo, el silencio del Octavo Guardián era más que suficiente para saber qué rumbo habían tomado sus pensamientos; por lo que el mayor de los gemelos esbozó una sonrisa divertida y satisfecha.

Nada como seguir inspirando turbación y desconcierto en sus compañeros.

**SS SS SS**

Aldebarán contemplaba pensativo a dos aprendices que entrenaban en uno de los coliseos de la parte Este del Santuario, no porque fuera responsable de ellos o porque tuviera interés, sino porque para el Segundo Guardián de las Doce Casas, el mirar los entrenamientos de niños y jóvenes que aún no tenían el peso del rango de Caballero siempre le proporcionaba cierto sosiego.

Y si Aldebarán de Tauro necesitaba un momento de serenidad, ese era el momento adecuado.

La macabra risa que había escuchado por la noche le había puesto los pelos de punta y ni que decir de la profunda inquietud que sintió cuando pudo distinguir el llanto de un bebé.

Para el brasileño, los sonidos en un principio habían provenido de la escalinata entre Tauro y el Templo de Aries, pero al avanzar la noche podría haber jurado que su origen eran las escalinatas que llevaban a Géminis.

Y a Aldebarán no le gustaba nada la idea de que algo, humano, animal o fantasmal se hubiera podido colar en las Doce Casas sin ser percibido.

"Buen día Caballero" le saludó la voz siempre jovial de Dokho.

"Dokho"

"¿Disfrutando del respiro que Zeus nos da con la lluvia? [2]" dijo el chino sentándose junto al guardián de Tauro.

"No precisamente. Aunque agradezco a los dioses por esta oportunidad, ya que es justo contigo con quien necesito hablar" dijo afablemente el brasileño.

"¿De qué se trata? Espero que no sea una emergencia… o acaso…" Dokho frunció el ceño entre divertido y ofuscado "No me digas que otra vez Máscara de la Muerte está sufriendo de 'episodios' de sonambulismo. ¿A quién quiere espiar ahora?"

"No, no" rió Tauro divertido "Al menos no que yo sepa."

"Sería propio de Ángelo importunar a Shaka o a Aioros" reflexionó alegre el chino "Esos dos tienen más paciencia que el resto de los Trece Juntos, a excepción de Mu, claro"

"Ah… pero no creo que Cáncer vuelva a tratar de husmear en los asuntos de Mu" la sonrisa de Aldebarán se ensanchó sólo de recordar cómo el tierno y tranquilo Caballero de Aries había logrado que Máscara de la Muerte no volviera a ocurrírsele siquiera pensar en indagar en lo que Mu prefería guardar para sí.

El chino también lo recordó y tras una mirada cómplice, ambos caballeros dorados rieron de buena gana.

Los aprendices que se encontraban entrenando y que antes no se habían percatado de la presencia de dos de los miembros de la Élite de Atena, voltearon buscando el sonido de las carcajadas que les habían desconcentrado.

Al darse cuenta que se traba de dos Caballeros Dorados, ambos aprendices asumieron que los guerreros se estaban burlando de ellos por su pobre actuación en el combate, por lo que se sonrojaron como tomates maduros por la vergüenza.

"Vamos muchacho, estamos distrayendo a estos jóvenes" dijo Dokho dando un amistoso golpe en la espalda de Tauro, sin sospechar las inseguridades de los aprendices, aunque consciente de su turbación.

Aldebarán asintió y ambos caballeros se retiraron, si bien no riéndose como momentos antes, sí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin rumbo, caminaron por los alrededores charlando de esto y de aquello.

Fue así que se encontraron con Aioria, quien regresaba de los territorios de los caballeros de bronce, tras haber pasado un tiempo con Seiya y los otros caballeros exdivinos, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con ellos.

Leo se unión a los dos compañeros y los tres caballeros dorados retomaron su caminata sin rumbo, charlando amena y fraternalmente, sabiendo que pronto sus respectivas obligaciones reclamarían nuevamente toda su atención.

Fue así que, de tema en tema, la conversación fue tomando un tono más siniestro hasta que Aldebarán decidió compartir sus preocupaciones con sus compañeros.

Explicando lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, tanto él como Libra no ignoraron que el rostro canela de Leo había perdido color.

Sintiendo sobre él la mirada de un par de ojos avellana y otro color abeto, Aioria no pudo más que relatar (aunque de manera un tanto reticente) la experiencia que él y Milo habían tenido la noche anterior en la Primera Casa.

"Pero sigo insistiendo en que fue un animal o el viento o alguno de nosotros, por mucho que Milo se burle diciendo que o es un animal contento o algún caballero dorado como Shaka o Shura, muerto de la risa por la bromita"

"Supongamos, sin embargo que es algo diferente" dijo Dokho tras un momento de meditar el asunto. "Sabemos lo que está sucediendo… primero Seiya y Shun, luego Mu y Aphrodite… a saber cuántas historias más ahora están rondando por ahí sin que los afectados se atrevan a compartirlas abiertamente por miedo a la burla o al ridículo"

"Creo firmemente que todo puede pasar, pero ¿en las Doce Casas?" comentó Aioria un tanto escéptico.

"El incidente de las Doncellas fue en el Templo Central" dijo Aldebarán.

"Pero bastante alejado de las estancias del Patriarca y de Atena. Las Doce Casas son territorio directo de los Caballeros Dorados" seguía insistiendo Leo. "Siempre se ha sabido que nada extraño ocurre ahí… en las escalinatas tal vez, pero no en los Templos y menos con sus guardianes presentes. ¿Cierto Dokho?" el griego miró a Dokho, quien se había mostrado muy silencioso y pensativo.

"Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto" dijo el ahora joven caballero de Libra.

Aioria y Aldebarán se detuvieron abruptamente por la sorpresa y se miraron aprensivamente entre sí.

"En mi tiempo original, hace doscientos años, antes de la Guerra contra Hades de ese entonces hubo dos incidentes a través de los años, aunque ninguno fue público porque los Caballeros Dorados acordamos no decir nada.

El primero tuvo lugar antes que yo llegara al Santuario. El entonces Caballero de Géminis, Aspros reportó haber visto una especie de duende deformado brincar en la cama del Templo de Piscis cuando su guardián dormía profundamente.

Cómo es que Lugonis de Piscis jamás se enteró es algo que ni él mismo pudo explicar. Su sucesor, Albafika, no conoció la historia, pues él llegó poco tiempo después y tanto Aspros como Lugonis y el Patriarca Sage consideraron mejor para el futuro guardián de la Doceava Casa no mencionar nada.

Sin embargo, Albafika llegó a comentar un día de finales de Verano unos años después, cuando la Orden Dorada estaba ya completamente reunida pues faltaba poco para que estallara la guerra, que había veces, siempre cuando se encontraba en el Doceavo Templo, que sentía que no estaba sólo. Que alguien le acechaba desde la sombras.

"¿Aphrodite está en peligro entonces? ¡Debemos advertirle, Maestro!" dijo alarmado Leo, y tan sobresaltado estaba que inconscientemente había regresado a la formalidad anterior al rejuvenecimiento de Dokho.

"Tranquilo muchacho, no hay peligro. Piscis estuvo vacía por mucho tiempo, después de la muerte de Albafika. Y en épocas recientes ninguno de sus guardianes ha reportado nada parecido"

"¿Y el otro incidente?" Preguntó casi en un susurro Aldebarán.

"El otro incidente…" Dokho suspiró "El otro incidente es más complicado. [3]" tras lo cual, miró al cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando le Caballero de Libra miró a sus compañeros más jóvenes significativamente, Aldebarán y Aioria comprendieron que nada más diría el chino. Dokho nuevamente fijó sus ojos en el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse.

Suspirando resignadamente, Tauro y Leo siguieron la mirada de Libra, permaneciendo en tenso silencio, aunque cada uno reconfortado por la presencia de los otros.

**SS SS SS**

Sirius de Canis Major estaba molesto. Más que molesto estaba verdaderamente enfadado y Arik lo sabía, pues los ojos de su maestro le miraban coléricos.

"Repite lo que has dicho" dijo el caballero de plata tratando de contenerse.

Arik se encogió temeroso, pues pocas veces habían sido las que el joven aprendiz había despertado tanto la ira de su maestro de tal forma que incluso llegó a temer que Canis Major le mataría, algo bastante común hacía unos años, según se rumoreaba entre los aprendices.

"Ma… maestro… yo…" el aspirante a la armadura de Brújula trató de comenzar, pero las palabras le fallaron.

Los otros dos aprendices de Sirius, un muchacho rubio llamado Liefy una koree albina llamada Samia, que eran los aspirantes a las armaduras de Popa y Vela [4] respectivamente, detuvieron su entrenamiento, pues se sintieron incómodos ante las circunstancias, pues Arik había llegado de improviso frente a su maestro, no sólo luego de una noche de ausencia y sin haberse presentado al entrenamiento de la mañana, sino totalmente desaliñado, arañado en el rostro, los brazos y las piernas y respirando trabajosamente.

"Habla más fuerte, que no te escucho" dijo cortante y exasperadamente el caballero de plata [5]

"Maestro, yo perdí los manuscritos que me encomendó entregar al Caballero de Aries" dijo por fin Arik, aunque su voz temblaba como hoja en invierno, mecida por un frío y cruel viento.

A Srius nada le hubiera gustado más que propinarle un tremendo golpe al muchacho, pero Canis Major tuvo que contenerse, pues en el lugar donde entrenaban no estaban solos.

Para incomodidad del caballero de plata, había muchos más aprendices y maestros, pero lo que en realidad le contrariaba era que Marin de Aquila estaba conversando no muy lejos con Albiore de Cepheus [6] quien estaba pasando unos días en el Santuario para un reporte que el Patriarca había ordenado.

De haber sido sólo ellos dos, Canis Major no hubiera tenido reservas de tratar a su aprendiz como él quisiera. Pero había alguien más con Aquila y Cepheus… Aldebarán de Tauro, que no hacía mucho tiempo había llegado tras despedirse de Leo y Libra.

Y era conocido que esos tres tenían una cierta estima a los aprendices, sin importar el rango de caballero al que aspiraran además que ninguno de ellos aprobaban lo que consideraban abuso de poder por parte de los maestros y Sirius no era tan tonto como para meterse con un Caballero Dorado… otra vez. [7]

Por lo que, si las miradas mataran, ese hubiera sido el fin de Arik, aspirante a caballero de bronce de la constelación de Brújula.

"Espero que tengas una excelente explicación muchacho, porque si no lo vas a lamentar hasta el día de tu muerte" dijo Sirius.

"Maestro, le juro que las cosas se salieron de control. Primero no pude atravesar el camino principal por un derrumbe. La señora Shaina de Ophiuchus me dijo que volviera por donde había llegado y no queriendo decepcionarle, traté de buscar otro camino hacia las Doce Casas" explicó Arik.

"¡¿Cómo fuiste tan idiota!?" gritó Canis Major, pero consciente que había llamado la atención de más de un aprendiz y caballero (Tauro, Aquila y Cepheus incluidos) decidió llevar la conversación a un lugar más privado.

Tomando a Arik bruscamente del brazo y jalándolo hacia unos árboles cercanos, indicó a sus otros dos aprendices que les siguieran.

"Te dije claramente que no te alejaras del camino principal" dijo Sirius violentamente cuando los árboles les permitieron cierta privacidad. Incluso Lief y la Samia se encogieron con cierto temor.

"Lo sé… pero no quería decepcionarlo. Y no lo habría hecho, es sólo que yo no… la verdad es que yo no sé qué pasó" se defendió el aspirante de brújula.

"Explícate de una vez y más vale que lo hagas bien" Sirius estaba llegando a su límite.

"No sé qué pasó maestro… no me acuerdo.

Sé que seguí un camino secundario que estaba seguro me llevaría cerca de las Doce Casas aún con la niebla que súbitamente comenzó a formarse, porque ya lo había tomado en varias ocasiones solo o con otras personas" Arik miró incluso a los otros dos aprendices "Pero al llegar al edificio aún en ruinas que marca la proximidad al Templo de Aries… no sé qué pasó…

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté desorientado por la mañana, arañado de pies a cabeza en un rincón de las ruinas.

Entonces recordé qué me llevó hasta ese lugar y traté de buscar los manuscritos, pero no los encontré. Cuando me di cuenta de la posición del Sol, sabía que se me había hecho tarde y me apresuré hasta aquí" ´terminó por fin Arik.

Canis Major lo contempló un largo tiempo en silencio.

El caballero de plata podía ser cruel e intransigente, pero incluso él sabía que en esa época todo podía pasar y no sería esa la primera vez que un aprendiz, un soldado, una doncella o hasta un caballero de bronce olvidaran ciertos eventos, que aunque nadie lo decía, todos lo sabían: eventos tan escalofriantes que su mente prefería borrar antes que perder la razón.

"Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad" finalmente dijo Sirius de manera huraña.

"Se lo juro por la armadura de Brújula que algún día he de portar" respondió con total seriedad Arik.

"Si… eso ya lo veremos. Por el momento comenzarás a entrenar y recuperarás el tiempo que perdiste; llevas más de dos horas de retraso." Sentenció Canis Major.

"Si señor"

"Y en la hora de la comida, vendrás conmigo a las Doce Casas y te disculparás con Aries por tu incompetencia" terminó Sirius tras lo cual se dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el lugar de entrenamiento, dando por sentado que sus aprendices le seguirían.

Arik respiró aliviado, sintiendo cómo las rodillas querían doblársele cuando la adrenalina finalmente le fue abandonando.

Sin una palabra, Lief, le dio una palmada de ánimo en la espalda, apurando inmediatamente el paso para no retrasarse y enojar así más a su maestro.

"No te preocupes" le dijo Samia"Para la hora de la comida faltan aún varias horas. Antes de eso tendremos tiempo libre y podremos ir a donde viste por última vez esos pergaminos. Tal vez los encontremos y no tengas que disculparte con el señor Mu de Aries."

"Imposible, ya escuchaste al maestro, tengo que reponer el tiempo que perdí" suspiró Arik apenado.

"No te preocupes, Lief y yo te ayudaremos. Ahora apresúrate."

Arik y Samia corrieron para alcanzar a Lief y a Sirius, quien al regresar al lugar de entrenamiento vio con satisfacción que tanto Tauro como Cepheus se habían marchado. Sonriendo sádicamente, Sirius de Canis Major se preparó para entrenar muy duramente a sus aprendices.

**SS SS SS**

Aunque en el horizonte se alcanzaban a ver nubes grises que avanzaban hacia los dominios de la Diosa Atena, aún tardarían varias horas en cernirse sobre el Santuario y por tanto la mañana avanzaba luminosa.

Por el momento, las nubes grises que habían provocado las tormentas de los días anteriores habían alcanzado a disiparse un poco, permitiendo que la luz dorada del Sol iluminara a un Santuario bañado aún con las gotas de lluvia del día anterior.

Saga estaba disfrutando de una galleta de nuez a la sombra de un árbol, en uno de los tantos oasis que se encontraban aquí y allá a lo largo de todo el Santuario, los cuales crecían día a día gracias a las continuas tormentas que estaban experimentando.

No por nada se dice que el agua es vida, después de todo…

Mordida a mordida, el caballero de Géminis disfrutaba del dulce sabor de una de las galletas de una bolsita de tela que tenía junto a él y que había conseguido en Atenas hacía apenas una semana, gozando tranquilamente de un momento de paz entre sus muchas obligaciones.

Y así lo encontró Aioros.

Sin decir nada, el otro griego se sentó junto a su amigo, mientras lo miraba divertido. Sin decir palabra alguna, Géminis le ofreció una galleta que el arquero aceptó gustoso y ambos, en amigable silencio disfrutaron de un momento de paz.

Momento de paz que fue duramente interrumpido por un grito aterrado.

**SS SS SS**

Samia, aprendiz de caballero para la armadura de Vela, terminó satisfecha su entrenamiento.

Su maestro Sirius de Canis Major había descargado toda la ira que el incidente de Arik le había provocado en sus tres aprendices, aunque ni ella ni Lief culpaban a Arik de lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, para mérito de Lief y Samia [8], ambos habían seguido el paso de Sirius con buen ritmo. Arik, sin embargo, era otra cosa, pues se veía que estaba pálido y un tanto desorientado, por lo que se le complicaba sobremanera seguir el duro ritmo del caballero de plata.

Por ello Sirius terminó el entrenamiento de Lief y Samia antes de lo planeado, para ensañarse completamente en Arik, lo cual a los otros dos les dejó el tiempo libre hasta la hora de la comida.

Por mutuo acuerdo, Lief buscaría los pergaminos en el camino central, rastreando los pasos de su amigo; mientras que Samia iría a las ruinas a las que Arik se había referido a mirar si había rastro de los dichosos documentos. Ambos se encontrarían en sus habitaciones antes de la hora de la comida.

Samia sabía que no debía salir del camino principal en esa época del año, su maestro y otros aprendices mayores se lo habían advertido, especialmente ahora que circulaban rumores de extrañas apariciones no sólo a dos héroes de la anterior guerra contra Hades, caballeros ex divinos de bronce, sino también a caballeros de plata por igual.

Pero la koree se sentía protegida tras su máscara, pues al contrario que muchas de sus compañeras, ella la portaba con orgullo.

Así que, con un valor que tenía su origen en su ingenuidad, se encaminó hacia las ruinas, a las que llegó con relativa prontitud.

Sin perder ni un minuto, comenzó a buscar entre las columnas derruidas y las paredes desplomadas, pero pronto tuvo la sensación de que no estaba sola.

Súbitamente, Samia tuvo la impresión de escuchar el llanto de un bebé, pero imaginando lo ridículo de la idea, desestimó todo como simples nervios que las historias de otros aprendices le habían provocado.

Así pasó algún tiempo, sin éxito alguno estaba a punto de darse por vencida, deseando que Lief hubiera tenido más suerte, cuando dio la vuelta a una columna y vio lo que parecía ser un pergamino atorado bajo una piedra.

Alentada, Samia se encaminó hasta el lugar exacto, sonriendo radiante detrás de su máscara cuando, al levantar el pergamino pudo constatar que se trataba de uno de los que Canis Major había dado el día anterior a Arik para Mu de Aries.

Mirando a su alrededor, la koree buscó más pergaminos que pudieran encontrarse por ahí, pero cual no fue su sorpresa cuando sus ojos encontraron a lo que parecía ser un muchacho de su edad hecho un ovillo y sollozando en un rincón del edificio en ruinas.

'¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de su presencia antes?' pensó Samia un tanto inquieta.

Acercándose cautelosamente, la muchacha se aclaró varias veces la garganta para llamar la atención del aprendiz, por si este quería salvar su orgullo y dejar al menos de sollozar, pero la figura seguía hecha un ovillo, al parecer sin importarle la presencia de la koree.

"Oye… ¿estás bien?" dijo por fin Samia, a unos cuantos pasos del muchacho.

No hubo respuesta.

"Parece que eres un aprendiz, como yo" siguió la koree. Pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta, solamente el lúgubre sonido de los sollozos. "¿Quién es tu maestro? ¿A qué armadura aspiras?"

Un viento comenzó a ulular, y Samia de pronto fue dolorosamente consciente de qué tan sola se encontraba… sola a excepción de ese extraño aprendiz. La piel se le puso de gallina y los vellos detrás de su nuca se levantaron.

"Mira, sé que muchas veces la vida aquí es muy difícil, con los entrenamientos y todo…" Samia comenzó a hablar más para alejar ese temor que la estaba inundando que para consolar al aprendiz, al que ahora tenía enfrente.

Cuando un cuervo graznó en la lejanía, Samia se llevó un buen susto. Llevándose una mano a su corazón, que latía desbocadamente y sintiéndose terriblemente ridícula por asustarse de un pájaro, la koree respiró profundamente.

"Ayudame Sam…" oyó entonces un susurro. Samia frunció el entrecejo, pues sólo Lief y Arik la llamaban así y ambos estaban muy lejos de ese lugar ¿o no?

"Sam… por favor, ayúdame" dijo nuevamente la voz susurrante.

"¿Arik?" Samia creyó reconocer la voz de su amigo "¿Qué pasa? No pensé que el Maestro terminara tan pronto contigo… ¿y cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?"

"Sam… ayúdame… por favor"

"Eso intento Arik, ya encontré un pergamino, pero…"

Samia no terminó de hablar cuando el aprendiz de caballero la tomó del antebrazo dolorosamente.

"Arik ¿Qué haces?" la koree trató de zafarse del agarre, pero sin éxito.

Y entonces, súbitamente el aprendiz giró su cara, hasta entonces oculta, y al verla Samia gritó tan fuerte que incluso Géminis y Sagitario, a varios metros de ese lugar escucharon el grito.

Porque el rostro que miraba a Samia era el de Arik, pero sus ojos habían desaparecido, siendo reemplazados por piel que parecía haberse derretido de su frente y sus labios se habían borrado para dejar al descubierto una boca sonriente que no tenía la intención de sonreír.

Unos kilómetros hacia el este,Lief aspirante a la armadura de Popa caminaba tristemente sin haber encontrado rastro de los pergaminos que buscaba para su amigo, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones que compartía con los demás aprendices.

Y en un campo de entrenamiento, Sirius de Canis Major entrenaba con saña a su aprendiz Arik, aspirante a la armadura de Brújula, quien trataba de seguirle el paso sin emitir queja alguna que molestara a su maestro más de lo que ya estaba.

Continuará….

Pronto (yo espero) la tercera y última parte :)

[1] Vale, que Saga haya alcanzado el Octavo Sentido no es muy oficial (al menos hasta donde yo tengo entendido), pero si Kanoncito pudo, es de suponer que Sagita también podría… y si tomamos en cuenta que regresaron de la muerte… pues no creo que sea tan descabellado suponer que los Caballeros Dorados aportaron su granito de arena en el momento de ser revividos por los dioses, o sea, el octavo sentido. Para este universo y todas mis historias, los caballeros de plata y bronce dependieron cien por ciento de un poder externo al regresar a la vida y he ahí donde se evidencia por qué la diferencia de poder y rango entre la élite de Atena y el resto.

[2] Zeus en la mitología griega es quien se encarga de bendecir (o maldecir) a los humanos con la lluvia. Que también posea el rayo es una ventaja del Padre de los Dioses ;)

[3] Y lo dejaremos para el final de esta historia, pero sólo entre ustedes, Dokho y yo. Los demás doraditos no se enterarán… al menos, esperemos que no, por su bien ;)

[4] Para información de estas armaduras, por favor ver nota 1 del capítulo anterior.

[5] Recordemos que Sirius de Canis Major era uno de los caballeros de plata que menos misericordia tenía… antes de la Guerra de las Doce Casas, cuando Aioria va a Japón a rematar a Seiya, pero decide no hacerlo pues la armadura de Sagitario acude en auxilio de nuestro tan molestado héroe, Sirius es uno de los que le dicen a Leo que es débil y tratan de asesinar al pobre de Pegaso (que además estaba ya huyendo de la entonces psicótica y muy obsesionada Shaina).

[6] Por ahí en otra historia comenté que escogí a Albiore (dela versión del ánime) y no a Daidalos (de la versión del manga) por una preferencia totalmente subjetiva de esta autora :) La verdad es que siempre me agradó más Albiore.

[7] Sip… después de lo ocurrido en la nota [5], Sirius muere a manos de Seiya con la armadura de Sagitario (aun cuando Aioria le previno de no enfrentarse a un caballero con armadura dorada…)

[8] Por cierto… Samia y Lief son también de mi cosecha, como Arik…. más hijos! :)


	9. Los que ríen - Parte III

Nota de rigor: Los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

Y para terminar por fin esta historia… aquí está…. la tercera parte!

Y bastante rápido, creo yo. Digamos que es la forma de disculparme por tanta demora…

Agradezco a todos mis queridos lectores que me siguen acompañando con la paciencia de un árbol, porque sé que cuando me demoro… me demoro…

Quiero además agradecer especialmente a Tri-Ni Sette (espero que haya satisfecho tus expectativas), Kaito (espero que el hambre haya quedado saciada… por ahora), Liluz de Geminis (¡que deliciosamente macabro que te acordaras de la historia antes de que actualizara…!) TsukihimePrincess (¡un gusto saludarte de nuevo!), GwynMarchog (una vez más, siento la demora en la respuesta a tu PM) y Kumikoson (extrañaba tus comentarios) quienes me dieron la dicha de sus comentarios.

Ahora, antes de comenzar a leer, asegúrense que el sonido que creen que es el viento, la lluvia o el hermano (a) inoportuno (a) realmente sean el viento, la lluvia o el hermano (a) inoportuno (a)… y no algo más escondido por ahí, aprovechando la oscuridad… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

**Las Voces de los Muertos**

Por Vaire

**IV. Los que ríen **

**Parte III**

La luz del Sol en el Santuario de Atena se encontraba oculta bajo inmensas nubes grises que amenazaban con una tormenta en cualquier momento, haciendo que el ambiente adquiriera una apariencia mortecina por la tenebrosa luz que iluminaba y ensombrecía a la vez rincones y recovecos entre los edificios, los templos y hasta los árboles.

El viento se mecía suavemente, pero no por eso dejaba de emitir ciertos sonidos que parecían risas y lamentos mezclados con susurros inhumanos que hacían que a casi todos los habitantes del enclave de Atena se les pusiera la carne de gallina.

Saga y Aioros, tras a haber escuchado el grito lleno de terror y a la velocidad de la luz, se dirigieron al edificio en ruinas que se encontraba a poco más de un kilómetro de distancia del Templo de Aries y por consiguiente, de las Doce Casas.

Inmediatamente, los dos caballeros dorados evaluaron la situación: el lugar se encontraba desolado y nada parecía moverse, salvo sus cabellos con los que el viento jugaba… y la figura de una persona sentada hecha un ovillo, sujetándose las rodillas con sus brazos y meciéndose adelante y atrás, al tiempo que murmuraba quedamente una y otra vez "esto no está pasando… esto no está pasando…"

"Es una koree" susurró Aioros a Saga mientras ambos veían a la muchacha temblar.

"De no ser porque estamos en esta época del año, pensaría que sólo es una muchacha asustada por la vida en el Santuario, pero…" el hermoso rubio frunció el entrecejo.

"Tal vez lo mejor sea que nos acerquemos… después de todo parece estar bastante alterada" sugirió Sagitario.

"Ve con ella, yo me cercioraré que en realidad estemos tan solos como parece. No quiero sorpresas detrás de las paredes o de cualquier oscuro recoveco" dijo Saga.

"Ten cuidado" y Sagitario se dirigió hacia donde Samia parecía fuera de sí, tan aterrada que estaba, por lo que Aioros se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente a la aspirante para la armadura de Vela, al tiempo que le hablaba suavemente.

Géminis por su parte comenzó a buscar por todas partes indicios de que no estuvieran solos, pero no encontró nada… ni una presencia extraña, ni evidencia física de que alguien o algo acechara en la oscuridad.

Sólo una niebla que se disolvía parecía fuera de lugar y ésta daba la impresión que provenía del camino que llevaba directamente a las ruinas donde se encontraban y que de seguirlo, hubiera llegado, no a las Doce Casas, sino al sentido contario: a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la parte Este del Santuario, por donde el caballero dorado estuvo seguro que la aprendiz había llegado.

El viento seguía ululando y jugando suavemente con los largos y rubios cabellos de Saga, mientras que Géminis seguía con su exhaustivo sondeo, aunque el griego podría haber jurado que más de una vez, pese no ver o sentir nada, había escuchado el llanto de un bebé, seguido de risas siniestras.

Recordando la historia que Milo le había contado esa misma mañana, el griego suspiró preocupado. Algo definitivamente se encontraba merodeando por ese lugar, pero si ese 'algo' podía pasar desapercibido para un caballero dorado, mejor sería dejar el asunto por la paz, reportar a Shion lo sucedido e imponer una restricción a los habitantes del Santuario para que no se acercaran a ese lugar.

Pensando en cómo mantener a dichos habitantes del Santuario lejos de esas ruinas sin que el pánico cundiera, Saga regresó a donde había dejado a Aioros y a la muchacha, un tanto molesto porque su momento de paz y tranquilidad había sido abruptamente interrumpido.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Aioros quedamente al ver que Saga se acercaba. Samia estaba a su lado temblando violentamente, pero esforzándose por recuperar el control.

Saga movió su cabeza en señal de negación, al tiempo que intercambiaba una significativa mirada con su amigo.

"Entiendo… Caballero de Géminis, ella es Samia, aspirante a la armadura de Vela y aprendiz de Sirius de Canis Major." Dijo cortésmente Sagitario, pero Samia no pareció darse cuenta de que otro Caballero Dorado había llegado.

Aioros se acercó a Saga y tomándolo del hombro para mayor privacidad, le susurró al oído "La koree dice haber venido a buscar unos pergaminos que otro aprendiz de Canis Major perdió ayer.

Según la muchacha, había encontrado uno de los manuscritos cuando le pareció ver a otro aprendiz sollozando, al acercarse reconoció al aprendiz al que estaba tratando de ayudar, aunque parece que este no podía estar aquí en esos momentos.

De cualquier caso, no sé qué más pasó porque en ese momento la niña se alteró demasiado."

"Algo debió haber visto" concluyó Saga.

"No podemos dejarla aquí, la llevaré con su maestro" se ofreció Sagitario.

"Bien… yo tengo que hablar con Kanon. Este es uno de los lugares que él más frecuentaba en nuestros años de aprendices y… supongo que si algo sucede aquí cada época oscura del año, él sabrá de qué se trata" dijo Saga incómodo, pues aun cuando él y su gemelo habían solucionado las rencillas del pasado, aún había temas que cada uno prefería evitar por considerar la herida aún demasiado dolorosa.

Y el hecho de que Kanon fue considerado como 'el otro' ciertamente era uno de esos tópicos desagradables.

Sagitario asintió entendiendo la mortificación de su amigo, pero el castaño sabía que había cosas entre los gemelos que sólo les incumbía a ellos dos.

Fue así que delicadamente, el arquero condujo a una aterrada Samia hacia terrenos menos sepulcrales.

**SS SS SS**

Máscara de la Muerte se encontraba a la entrada del templo al cual custodiaba, recargado en un pilar, cruzado de brazos y francamente entretenido, mientras escuchaba a su compañero de orden.

"Deja ya de esbozar esa sádica sonrisa y respóndeme" se quejó Aioria también cruzándose de brazos y mirando al otro caballero retadoramente, aunque no de manera hostil. "¿Sabes tú algo al respecto sí o no?"

"No" fue la única respuesta de Cáncer, quien acto seguido se dirigió hacia la entrada de su Templo.

"¡Cómo que no!" gritó Leo siguiendo al italiano al interior.

Y es que cuando Aioria se separó de Tauro y Libra, y sabiendo que tenía que regresar al Quinto Templo, el griego pensó, ya que le quedaba de paso, en preguntarle a Máscara de la Muerte si sabía algo de lo que Dokho había mencionado, no sólo con respecto a la historia dentro de la Doceava Casa, sino también algo de la historia inconclusa de Libra.

Aunque para su desencanto, Cáncer en realidad no parecía saber nada en torno a tan inquietantes circunstancias.

"Debes de saber algo" seguía insistiendo Leo.

"Pero bueno ¿qué quieres que te diga, griego loco? Ya te lo dejé muy claro, no tengo idea de lo que Dokho les contó a ti y a Tauro. Jamás había escuchado algo así" dijo entre divertido y molesto el albino, aunque si era sincero, escuchar la historia referente al Templo de Piscis le dejó un amargo sabor de boca…

"Pero tienes que saber algo" siguió presionando Aioria.

"¿Por qué? El que tenga contacto con el otro mundo no quiere decir que lo busque en leyendas o relatos de terceros, no es mi estilo." Cáncer se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos Ángelo, te encanta atemorizar a cuanta criatura viviente se cruce en tu camino"

"¿Y crees que lo consigo contando historias? Ya imagino un nuevo ataque… la próxima vez que tenga a un enemigo frente a mí, arremeteré contra él con la técnica 'la narración de los cuentos horrorosos' tras lo cual le invitaré a sentarse cómodamente y le comenzaré a contar cuanta historia tenebrosa haya recopilado durante mis nuevos entrenamientos" dijo socarronamente el albino.

"¿Sabes? Puedes llegar a ser tan molesto como Milo y sus animales contentos" suspiró Aioria "Además de descortés… ¿a un enemigo le invitas a sentarse y a mí ni siquiera me ofreces un café o algo así" se quejó el griego.

"¿Para que me critiques? No gracias. Si bien recuerdo, la última vez que te ofrecí un plato de avena caliente comentaste que sabía a sopa de berenjena fermentada… ¿y me dices descortés?"

"Te recuerdo que esa vez me serviste sopa de berenjena fermentada en lugar de avena caliente, porque estabas tan desvelado, y las estrellas sabrán qué más, que no tenías ni idea de lo que hacías"

"Mmm… sí, creo que tienes razón" dijo cínicamente Cáncer después de pensarlo un poco. "La berenjena era para la composta de Dite…"

Aioria lo miró muy feo.

"Ya, ya. Está bien, esa vez, tuviste razón…" cedió finalmente el albino.

"Sigo esperando" dijo Leo divertido.

"¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer?" le picó Ángelo a la vez que lo invitaba a pasar a la parte privada del Cuarto Templo con un ademán.

La verdad es que Leo tenía mucho papeleo que entregar, pero después del relato de Dokho con respecto al Doceavo Templo y la incógnita de la historia que el chino no quiso ni comenzar, Aioria no quería ni pensar en estar solo… en ninguna parte.

Y ya que Cáncer no había podido sacarle la duda de esa historia inconclusa, pues Aioria pensó que debía aprovechar el tiempo con su 'vecino', ya que había hecho la parada en el Cuarto Templo.

Además que Ángelo preparaba el mejor café de las Doce Casas, además de Camus y Kanon, y mientras que Acuario estaba muy lejos, Géminis estaba vacia.

**SS SS SS**

"¿Y qué sucedió después?" preguntó tranquilamente Mu, mientras le servía más té a su invitado.

"Nada. Kanon y yo estuvimos durante varias horas más en la estancia, pero nada más pasó. El único contacto que tuvimos fue con su Excelencia" dijo Shaka, luego de agradecerle en hindi y con un ademán de manos a su anfitrión.

"Vaya… ¿lo volverán a intentar?" preguntó Mu tomando asiento frente al indio.

Ambos se encontraban en las estancias privadas de Aries, donde una mesa con cuatro cómodas sillas dominaban la estancia, aunque en cada esquina se hallaban herramientas diferentes, así como materiales diversos y una que otra pieza de armadura, sumiendo al cuarto en una especie de caos confortable.

"Tal vez. A decir verdad dudo que Kanon tenga paciencia suficiente como para volver a ese lugar y esperar todo un día como ayer. Aunque Géminis es bastante interesante y ameno, carece totalmente de tolerancia. Lo más seguro es que eventualmente probemos en otro sitio." Suspiró Shaka. "Aunque no te sabría decir cuándo"

"Si quieres y en verdad deseas enfrentarte a una experiencia de ese tipo, sabes que eres bienvenido en Jamir." Ofreció después de una pausa Aries. "En ese lugar estoy seguro que encontrarás lo que buscas"

"Gracias Mu, te tomaré la palabra." Aceptó Virgo de buena gana, especialmente porque el budista sabía que le vendría bien a su amigo regresar al lugar que le fue refugio y prisión por tanto tiempo, pero esta vez en compañía de un amigo.

Mu tenía pensamientos similares y un gran sentimiento de paz y sosiego le rodeó casi como un sentimiento físico.

Un agradable silencio cayó sobre los dos amigos, quienes continuaron bebiendo su té al tiempo que escuchaban cómo fuera, comenzaba la tormenta.

**SS SS SS**

Saga sabía que después de la reunión con Shion, Kanon tenía planeado tantear el terreno con un problema que se estaba generando desde hacía unas semanas con algunos súbditos de Poseidón, quienes entraban en conflicto con soldados y caballeros de bronce al servicio de Atena en la parte del Santuario que colindaba con el mar.

El mayor de los gemelos sabía que Kanon odiaba ese lugar, por encontrarse demasiado cerca (para la percepción y gusto de ambos gemelos) a Cabo Sunión. Pero Kanon había sostenido que él mejor que nadie podía lograr solucionar los conflictos sin que ninguna de las dos deidades se viera involucrada.

Así que tras dejar a Aioros con una muy consternada aprendiz, Saga se dirigió hacia la costa, pero no había llegado siquiera a medio camino cuando la tormenta se desató y el hermoso rubio quedó empapado.

Apurando el paso, Saga distinguió que en un bosquecito en frente de él, donde unos abetos habían crecido grande y frondosamente, una persona se refugiaba de la lluvia. Una alta y rubia persona.

Agradeciendo a las estrellas por su suerte, Saga se dirigió hacia donde había visto a su hermano.

El menor de los gemelos por su parte, sí que había intervenido favorablemente en el conflicto, pero cuando el cielo comenzó a tronar amenazadoramente, tanto los seguidores de Poseidón como los de Atena decidieron dejar la situación para otro día, prometiendo que nada hostil acontecería hasta entonces.

Así que Kanon emprendió el camino de regreso a las Doce Casas cuando la lluvia se desató, y prefirió buscar refugio antes de quedar empapado. Después de todo, le disgustaba en demasía la ropa mojada que se le ceñía al cuerpo, ya que eso despertaba horribles recuerdos de su encarcelamiento en la prisión marina.

Fue así que Saga encontró a su hermano de pie, recargado en uno de los grandes abetos y con la cabeza levantada, contemplando pensativo las ramas y una que otra gotita que se colaba del frondoso follaje.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que el menor de los gemelos no se percató que tenía compañía, por lo que Saga, intuyendo qué funestos pensamientos tenían tan absorto a su hermano, sin advertencia alguna le abrazó fuertemente.

"Saga" dijo Kanon sorprendido.

"No es buena señal que no hayas notado mi presencia. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido un enemigo?" le reprimió afectuosamente el mayor, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

"Estoy al pendiente de cosmos hostiles que representen una amenaza. El tuyo no lo es" explicó suavemente el hermoso rubio respondiendo el abrazo de su hermano. Sólo entonces, Saga lo soltó.

"¿Todo bien con la resolución del conflicto con Atlantis?" preguntó entonces Saga.

"Más que conflicto potencial, es cuestión de necedad, pero creo haber llegado a tiempo para que no escale más"

"Me alegra escuchar eso."

"¿Y a ti?" fue ahora el turno de Kanon de preguntar "¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? No es común verte por estos lugares."

"Cierto, no es que los prefiera, pero… Kanon ha surgido algo y quería hablar contigo primero, antes que con Shion"

"Te escucho"

Saga relató lo que había pasado en las ruinas cerca de las Doce Casas, el estado en el que habían encontrado a la aprendiz y la sensación que había tenido él mismo al tratar de indagar más en ese lugar.

"Tú solías pasar mucho tiempo en ese lugar esperando a que yo terminara con mis deberes como aprendiz ¿cómo es que nunca me dijiste que no estabas seguro?" terminó finalmente el mayor.

"Porque siempre evitaba ese lugar en la época oscura del año." Le respondió el ex marina como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo (que para él lo era). "No siempre sentí fascinación por las apariciones o las criaturas que no son humanas… pero estando solo tanto tiempo en esta época del año… " Kanon se encogió de hombros "Y te mentiría si te dijera que no tuve mis experiencias.

Algunas fueron hermosas… recuerdo haber visto, por breves segundos en una noche de Luna llena de Julio, a una pareja de hadas, varón y doncella. Estaban bailando en el aire al son del viento y sus perfiles se recortaban por la luz de la Luna brillante." Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de aquel que había intentado gobernar tierra y mar mientras recordaba esa imagen y en ese momento Saga vio por un segundo una pureza que creyó que su hermano había perdido para siempre.

El momento pasó y Kanon volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

"Otras situaciones fueron francamente ridículas" siguió el menor y rió complacido "Recuerdo cuando estuve una semana en guerra abierta con lo que estoy seguro era una Pixie [1]… ¿recuerdas a ese caballero de plata de Escocia? " cuando Saga asintió, Kanon continuó "Pues bueno, estoy seguro que la pequeña vino con él…" Kanon volvió a reir.

"Pero, también tuviste momentos terribles" dijo Saga y no era una pregunta.

"Sí… los tuve. Pero este no es el momento ni el lugar" dijo Kanon renuente a compartir, aunque fuera con su hermano, una experiencia aterradora que, cómo no, había tenido lugar mientras estaba encerrado e Cabo Sunión… Kanon de verdad odiaba ese lugar.

Saga respetó el silencio de su hermano.

"Regresando a su problema, la verdad es que ese lugar solía ser peligroso, así que no dudaría que aún lo fuera… aunque si he de serte sincero, la verdad es que imaginé que tan cerca de las Doce Casas y con todos los Caballeros Dorados presentes, además del Patriarca…" nuevamente Kanon se encogió de hombros "Bueno… pensé que lo que fuera que ahí estuviera no se atrevería a crear problemas"

"Pues tal parece que lo que sea que esté ahí le importa muy poco que trece caballeros dorados más un Patriarca estemos cerca" suspiró Saga.

"Siempre puedo ir a investigar" sugirió traviesamente el menor.

"No, por favor. Lo mejor es que le dejemos en paz. Con suerte esa presencia o presencias o lo que sea volverá a dormir cuando la Rueda del Año avance a la parte luminosa" suspiró nuevamente Saga. "Por lo pronto, habrá que comentarle a Shion la situación y prohibir el paso por ahí"

"Tal vez, aunque con suerte, eso de ahí puede quedarse todo el año" comentó sugerentemente el ex marina.

"Vamos Kanon" suspiró, por tercera vez el mayor de los gemelos "Parece que ya dejó de llover. Cuanto antes estemos reportando a Shion, más pronto regresaremos a Géminis"

"Eso suena bien. Aunque me fascina la lluvia, detesto la ropa húmeda, ya no digamos mojada…" accedió Kanon.

**SS SS SS**

"¡NO!"

El gritó de Samia sorprendió, no sólo a los que se hallaban en el campo de entrenamiento, sino también a Aioros que se encontraba junto a ella.

"Tranquila, aquí estás segura" trató de calmarla Sagitario.

"No, no, no… esto está mal… no puede ser…"negaba la koree vehementemente.

"Respira profundo, no pasa nada. Tu maestro está aquí y también tus compañeros" siguió tratando de sosegarla el griego, mientras que Canis Major se acercaba a ellos… seguido de Arik.

"Usted no entiende…Ese de ahí..." dijo Samia señalando a un estupefacto aprendiz de Brújula, quien se encontraba totalmente agotado y respirando entrecortadamente por su exhaustivo entrenamiento "Es a quien vi en las ruinas… no puede haber ido y regresado tan rápido… y no en las condiciones que yo…." La muchacha no pudo decir nada más y se soltó a llorar.

Aioros frunció el entrecejo y miró detenidamente a Arik, incluso examinándolo vía cosmo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó molesto Sirius, colocándose frente al griego y a Samia, aunque pese a sí mismo, de manera respetuosa.

No había nada más incómodo para el caballero de plata que uno de los Trece tuviera que ver con sus asuntos, especialmente aquel cuya armadura ayudó para asesinarle hacía más de dos años.

Arik por su parte, comenzó a estar tremendamente consciente del escrutinio del caballero dorado, por lo que comenzó a enrojecerse de manera involuntaria y a estar muy nervioso.

"Caballero, quisiera preguntarte ¿tu aprendiz ha estado todo el día contigo?" dijo cortésmente Aioros, aunque sin preámbulo alguno. Samia, a su lado, seguía llorando trastornada.

Sirius tuvo que morderse la lengua (literalmente) para no responder de manera mordaz que eso era algo que a nadie más que a él le importaba.

"No pretendo involucrarme en tus asuntos, mucho menos en cómo desarrollas el entrenamiento de tus aprendices y créeme que no te preguntaría si la situación no lo exigiera" dijo Sagitario, por lo general intuitivo y empático en cuanto al comportamiento de los demás.

"Lo siento" Sirius se obligó a disculparse "No fue mi intensión ser descortés, pero su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pues no es común que un Caballero Dorado se interese en novicios. Efectivamente he estado con mis aprendices todo el día, a excepción de éste…" Sirius señaló a Arik "Que por la mañana se entretuvo por ahí y que ahora repone el tiempo perdido"

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó amablemente Aioros a Arik, agachándose a su altura.

Arik de los nervios se quedó pasmado. Después de todo, una cosa era haberte encontrado a caballeros de plata o que un caballero de bronce te dirigiera la palabra… pero un Caballero Dorado….

"Responde" le ordenó toscamente Sirius, incluso empujándolo un poco.

"A… Arik, Señor"

"Dime Arik ¿dónde estuviste en la mañana que te llevó a llegar tarde a tu entrenamiento?"

Aioros de Sagitario inspiraba tanta calma, poder y amabilidad que Arik se vio, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, contándole toda su aventura desde el día anterior: cómo su maestro le había encargado entregar los manuscritos a Mu de Aries, su encuentro con Ophiuchus y los caballeros de plata y bronce, su decisión de buscar un camino alterno y finalmente cómo había despertado en las ruinas esa mañana sin tener idea de lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas de la tarde y la noche.

"¡No!" gritó de pronto Samia "Tú estabas ahí… hace unos momentos tú estabas ahí Arik, yo te vi… eras tú y estabas…." Nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

"Sam, no sé de qué hablas… pregúntale al Maestro, no he ido a ninguna parte desde que volví de las ruinas en la mañana… lo juro" dijo el aprendiz de Brújula consternado, mirando a Aioros primero y luego a Sirius, buscando apoyo del segundo.

"Deja de llorar muchacha ¿así esperas obtener la armadura de Vela?" dijo fastidiado Sirius "Y en cuanto a Arik, él dice la verdad ¿acaso crees que soy tan laxo como para pasar por alto su falta por el retraso de hoy?"

"Pero yo lo vi" murmuró quedamente Samia. "Era él…"

Aioros suspiró y con un ademán invitó a Canis Major a que se alejaran de los dos aprendices.

"Caballero" comenzó Aioros "Algo le sucedió a la aprendiz de Vela… algo vio en las ruinas cerca de las Doce Casas lo suficientemente espantoso como para que ni siquiera pueda hablar de ello y ¿no te parece extraño que tu otro aprendiz haya perdido varias horas sin recordar nada? en las mismas ruinas "

"Lo que le puedo decir es que cuando Arik llegó, tenía heridas como si hubiera recibido arañazos, aunque no recuerda cómo los obtuvo… pero nada más estaba fuera de lugar con él y me he pasado el día entrenándole"

"Entiendo… lo único que me queda por pedirte es que si en algún momento cualquiera de tus aprendices recuerda algo, por favor comunícamelo enseguida" dicho lo cual, Aioros se dirigió a las Doce Casas… por el camino principal y no por dónde había llegado, después de todo, Aioros no quería pasar por esas ruinas otra vez.

Sirius contempló a Samia y a Arik largo tiempo. Aunque la niña había dejado de llorar, parecía todavía increíblemente alterada especialmente cuando Arik se acercaba tratando de darle consuelo.

Esto presentaba un problema para Canis Major, porque la técnica más poderosa de los Caballeros de Brújula, Vela y Popa era su ataque conjunto [2]… ¿cómo lo lograrían estos niños si dos de ellos ni siquiera podían mirarse a los ojos?

"Arik" llamó severamente Sirius "Ve a buscar a Lief y tu niña, ven conmigo"

Inmediatamente Arik salió corriendo, agradecido por salir de tan incómoda situación.

Conociendo sus límites en cuanto a otorgar consuelo se refería, pero consciente que tenía que hacer que Samia volviera a confiar en Arik si quería que llegaran a ser caballeros de Atena, Sirius tomó una decisión que sabía le acarrearía horas de bula si los otros caballeros de plata llegaban a enterarse: le pediría a Shaina que hablara con Samia.

Él se encargaría de Arik y Lief. Después de todo, entre korees se entendían ¿no?

**SS SS SS**

Mientras tanto, en el Doceavo Templo, Aphrodite estaba trabajando con sus hermosas rosas, tanto las de combate como las de ornamento, pues con tanta agua de lluvia y aunque las flores estaban encantadas, necesitaban cuidados especiales para seguir tan bellas y fragantes como siempre.

Piscis siempre encontraba esos momentos a solas con sus rosas especialmente fascinantes, pues el caballero de la Doceava Casa mostraba una hermosa intimidad con sus flores que nadie más, incluido Cáncer, había conocido nunca.

Por eso, los caballeros dorados habían aprendido a jamás molestarlo cuando estaba pasando uno de esos momentos.

Súbitamente, Aphrodite levantó su rostro, totalmente serio y se quedó inmóvil.

Cuando varios segundos pasaron sin que sintiera nada amenazante, Piscis volvió a dulcificar su semblante, al tiempo que regresaba toda su atención a las rosas, tanto de ornamento como de ataque y defensa.

Por varias horas más, el sueco estuvo atendiendo sus jardines, hasta que finalmente dio por terminado su trabajo.

Tras tomar un baño caliente, Aphrodite se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, donde puso agua a hervir para un relajante té de menta.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua alcanzara el punto de ebullición, el hermoso rubio, de pie frente a la pequeña estufa, recordó lo sucedido horas antes mientras atendía a sus rosas.

Aphrodite habría podido jurar que no estaba solo, que algo o alguien le acechaba desde la sombras… otra vez.

Desde que había demostrado ser el digno portador de la armadura de Piscis y había comenzado a custodiar la Doceava Casa como su legítimo guardián, Aphrodite podía jurar que sentía que alguien se ocultaba en las sombras del último templo antes de las estancias del Patriarca y de Atena… y que le miraba detenidamente.

Incluso en el gobierno del usurpador, cuando había seguido voluntariamente al impostor, esa sensación no había desaparecido y cuando volvió a la vida con sus demás compañeros y regresó para nuevamente tomar su lugar como guardián de Piscis, la certeza de que era observado era rotunda.

E incluso había mañanas en las que despertaba con las costillas adoloridas… como si alguien hubiera estado presionándolas fuertemente mientras él dormía.

Pero nunca le había comentado nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Cáncer.

La tetera comenzó a silbar y Aphrodite reprimió un escalofrío.

Tomando su taza de té, el hermoso rubio se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a beber su infusión disfrutando el final de la tarde y, como siempre que ocurría cuando su mente recordaba tan extraños acontecimientos, rechazando todo como producto de su imaginación debido a su anterior soledad, que ahora rechazaba ser depuesta por la amistad de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, en un oscuro rincón del Templo de Piscis, una especie de enano deformado salía para refugiarse bajo la cama de su guardián y esperar a que llegara la noche… como lo había hecho en numerosas ocasiones, con numerosos guardianes de Piscis a través de los años.

**Fin**

¿Alguien nació bajo la constelación de Piscis? Muahahahahahaha….

El próximo capítulo narrará la historia de Kardia que Dokho no quiso contar a sus compañeritos del siglo XX :)

[1] Pixies: Hadas originarias de Escocia, pero que han sido vistas también en Europa Occidental y Central y en América del Norte (y ¿por qué no, en Grecia? Con esto de la globalización…). Son muy pequeñitas (más o menos d centímetros) y su apariencia es humanoide, con alas y cabezotas :) además de orejitas puntiagudas. Por lo general son amigables, pero les encanta hacer travesuras a los humanos; les gustan las plantas con flores y viven entre ellas. Eso sí, no toleran a la gente perezosa…

[2] Ver nota [1] de la primera parte de esta historia.


	10. Los que ríen - anexo I

Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

¿Qué fue lo que Kardia de Escorpio vio que Dokho no quiso contar aún 200 años después del suceso?

Esta es la parte pendiente de la pasada historia ' Los que ríen', así que para mayor referencia, recomiendo que relean los tres capítulos anteriores :)

**Las Voces de los Muertos**

Por Vaire

**IV. Los que ríen **

**Anexo I: La historia de Kardia**

En el siglo XVIII, unos años antes de la guerra contra Hades, el Santuario sufrió una oleada de pánico por el elevado número de experiencias macabras que los habitantes comenzaron a experimentar.

Algunas de las historias eran tremendamente descabelladas, francamente ridículas incluso, pero otras realmente eran inquietantes.

Sobre todo porque en algunos casos los que habían tenido la desgracia de vivirlas habían perecido en circunstancias misteriosas o peor aún, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno que diera algún indicio de su destino.

Y aunque oficialmente se hablaba de deserción o traición, lo que los aprendices, korees y caballeros susurraban a espaldas de sus superiores tenían explicaciones menos racionales.

Por ello el Patriarca Sage tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto e intervenir para tranquilizar lo que estaba a punto de ser un episodio de histeria colectiva, pues incluso algunos Caballeros Dorados como Tauro o Piscis estaban comportándose de manera ansiosa y alterada.

Para Dokho, esta historia comenzó una tarde soleada y aparentemente tranquila de finales de Septiembre durante el periodo anteriormente mencionado, cuando un frío viento proveniente del norte se divertía jugando con los cabellos de quienes preferían llevarlos sueltos, aún con armadura.

El chino se encontraba bajando las escalinatas entre Sagitario y Escorpio después de haber asistido a una reunión con el Patriarca y con Atena, donde había informado a Sage y a la princesa que, si bien la presencia del ejército de Hades continuaba alerta, el Señor del Inframundo aún no daba señales concretas de su presencia en la Tierra.

Así que, de muy buen humor, Libra bajaba ahora las escalinatas hacia su propio Templo, esperando a que la noche llegara y pudiera reunirse a la hora acordada con su mejor amigo, Shion de Aries, pues aún con el ambiente sombrío por ser la época oscura de la Rueda del Año, el no tener la presencia de Hades iluminaba la esperanza en los corazones de los guerreros de Atena.

Fue así que pronto se encontró a unos pasos de la escalinata que le conduciría a Escorpio, pero cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando una voz acalorada le hizo detener abruptamente sus pasos y, pese a sí mismo, le llevó a ocultarse tras una esquina, permitiéndole ver la escena que se desarrollaba en la parte posterior del octavo templo sin ser detectado.

Lo que vio le dejó sorprendido, pues no era algo que se pudiera ver todos los días: Degel de Acuario, Kardia de Escorpio y Sísifo de Sagitario estaban discutiendo vehementemente en la entrada de Escorpio, aunque el dueño de la acalorada voz era sin duda Kardia.

Y lo que alcanzó a escuchar Dokho fue que Kardia sostenía que lo que había visto no había sido una alucinación (fuera lo que fuera, porque si Dokho era sincero, en verdad más que la curiosidad de saber de qué estaban hablando los otros tres caballeros dorados el chino se habían detenido para escuchar furtivamente la querella en sí, pues siempre era entretenido para él y para Shion ver a los mayores discutir [1])

Acuario por su parte trataba de convencer a su amigo (con palabras no menos vehementes que las de Kardia, pero sí más calmadas) que lo más seguro era que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, mientras que Sísifo escuchaba más que participar en la discusión, aunque cuando Escorpio recalcó su intención de comentarlo con Atena, Sagitario se unió a Degel para disuadirle.

Estuvieron así por largo tiempo, hasta que, malhumorado, Kardia accedió a no decir nada a la Princesa Atena, pues Acuario ya había leído en las estrellas que la guerra se aproximaba y la ausencia de Hades no duraría mucho más tiempo, y Sagitario no quería preocuparla más.

A su vez, Sísifo y Degel accedieron a tomar en serio las palabras de Escorpio y estar alerta por cualquier situación extraña y así los tres caballeros se separaron: Kardia y Sisífo se internaron en el Octavo Templo (aunque Dokho pudo ver que Escorpio se mantenía extrañamente alerta) mientras que Degel comenzó el ascenso hasta Acuario.

Irremediablemente Libra (saliendo de su escondite y tratando de aparentar total naturalidad, como si no hubiera estado espiando a sus compañeros) y Acuario se encontraron frente a frente en la escalinata entre Escorpio y Sagitario.

Como era usual en esos tiempos, aunque el trato no era en exceso familiar entre los miembros de la Orden Dorada, sí se podía sentir un aire de fraternal camarería, aun cuando ciertas sospechas recayeran sobre el usualmente ausente Géminis o el frecuentemente recluido Virgo.

Así que, sin mediar palabra Degel inclinó levemente su cabeza a modo de saludo, Libra sonrió de buena gana y sin mediar palabra ambos siguieron su camino, aunque la sonrisa de Dokho no desapareció cuando dejó atrás a Acuario… no, el chino no podía esperar para contarle a Shion que Sagitario se había visto enredado en las extrañas manías de Degel y Kardia.

**SS SS SS**

Durante el resto del día Libra no pensó más en el asunto, pues sus múltiples obligaciones requirieron toda su atención, pero cuando por fin la tarde dio paso a la oscura y perturbadora noche típica de Septiembre, Dokho se encontró frente al Primer Templo.

Las antorchas que Shion diligentemente encendía cada tarde ardían azuzadas por el fuerte viento, aunque este no lo era tanto como para amenazar con extinguir las llamas, pero sí como para formar figuras dantescas en las paredes y en el suelo que irremediablemente hicieron que el chino se estremeciera de manera involuntaria.

Sin aguardar un segundo más, Dokho entró por la parte posterior de la Casa de Aries y en seguida se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina en la parte privada, donde sabía que Shion le esperaba con un té caliente.

Y aunque al principio los dos amigos comenzaron hablando de trivialidades, Dokho no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo y pronto le contó a Shion lo sucedido esa tarde con los tres caballeros dorados.

Shion se mostró interesado, nuevamente más entretenido por el asunto en general y no por el contenido de la conversación en particular, y todo hubiera acabado olvidado ahí si no fuera porque tres días más tarde Dokho se encontró cara a cara con un muy alterado Kardia.

**SS SS SS**

Todavía no se podía decir que era de mañana. El Sol aún no despuntaba en el horizonte, aunque pronto el cielo comenzaría a tornarse de un tono gris y somnoliento que anunciaría la próxima salida del astro rey.

Sin embargo, por el momento el cielo se mantenía negro como boca de lobo y las antorchas que iluminaban las Doce Casas aún se mantenían encendidas, para inquietud de Dokho quien regresando de todo un día y una noche de guardia, podía jurar (aunque tratara de negarlo incluso a sí mismo) que las sombras que se producían por el movimiento de las flamas nada tenía que ver con el fuego.

Pasando discretamente por cada una de las casas previas a Libra, el chino notó que ninguno de los Templos custodiados por sus compañeros mostraba señales de vida aún, ya fuera porque sus guardianes estaban aún descansando o por encontrarse fuera del Santuario encargándose de sus respectivas responsabilidades.

Así que sin mayor contratiempo, el chino pronto se encontró dejando atrás el templo de Virgo y a su enigmático guardián, a quien pudo percibir vía cosmo alerta, aunque si Asmita se encontraba durmiendo, meditando, contemplando o reposando era algo que Dokho no pudo decir con certeza, algo bastante frecuente cuando se trataba del misterioso indio (y que había provocado más de un roce con Tauro)

Dokho tan perdido en esos pensamientos se encontraba mientras subía finalmente a su Templo que no se dio cuenta que otro caballero dorado venía bajando rápidamente, aunque no a la velocidad de la luz.

"Agh, muévete" dijo una voz muy agresiva, aunque irónicamente no hostil.

Dokho inmediatamente reconoció a Kardia y suspiró levemente.

Siempre que se encontraba con el rubio griego sin Acuario presente un drama estallaba por la personalidad de ambos.

Y aunque el chino por lo general no se incomodaba por la cuestión, después de haber estado más de 24 horas patrullando los bosques aledaños al Santuario tras recientes rumores de Espectros de Hades, Libra lo único que quería era darse un buen baño y liberarse de la tensión acumulada, no discutir con su muy impulsivo compañero.

"Ya, ya" dijo Dokho tratando de ser conciliador, pero Kardia ya no lo escuchaba porque había seguido rápidamente su descenso hacia Virgo.

Curioso por la extraña reacción de su compañero (por lo general Escorpio hubiera buscado al menos un buen intercambio de golpes o uno que otro insulto – todo muy 'amistoso' claro) y un tanto picado por haber sido ignorado tan descaradamente, Dokho siguió al griego.

"Oye Kardia, espera ¿por qué la prisa? ¿estamos bajo ataque?"

Kardia se detuvo poco antes de llegar a la parte posterior de Virgo.

"¿Vas a pasar por Escorpio?" fue la abrupta pregunta del guardián de la Octava Casa y tan vehemente fue su tono que Dokho se detuvo en seco antes de lo que hubiera querido. Cuando Kardia estaba de cierto humor era mejor evitarlo, ya fueras Dokho de Libra, Sísifo de Sagitario o Asmita de Virgo.

"N… no ¿qué tendría yo que hacer en Escorpio?"

"Bien, entonces mantente alejado de ahí y lo digo en serio" dando la media vuelta, Kardia comenzó nuevamente el descenso por las pocas escaleras que le quedaban hasta el Templo de Virgo.

"Oye, espera ¿qué está pasando?" se indignó Dokho tras haber sido desestimado tan fácilmente por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos.

"Ya te lo dije, mantente alejado de Escorpio y ten cuidado en Libra" respondió enigmáticamente el rubio.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver el Templo de Libra en tus manías?"

"Mira Dokho, te estoy ayudando ahora deja de hacerme perder el tiempo"

"¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo?" los interrumpió una voz serena.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, Kardia y Dokho habían ido aumentando gradualmente el tono de su voz hasta haber terminado prácticamente gritando, lo que evidentemente llamó la atención de Asmita quien acabó por proyectarse a la salida de su templo.

"Tú…" Kardia señaló a la proyección de Virgo acusadoramente "¿Tienes algo que ver con lo que ocurre en Escorpio?"

Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que el rostro de Asmita no se alteró en lo más mínimo, el indio respondió "Ya veo, ahora entiendo… no Kardia yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, pero mucho agradecería que ambos fueran a gritar a otro lado"

Y así sin más, la proyección de Virgo se esfumó como bruma.

"Arg… cómo detesto que haga eso" masculló por lo bajo Escorpio.

"Kardia, ¿podrías por favor detenerte un momento y explicarme por qué tanto alboroto?" exigió nuevamente Dokho. "¿Estamos bajo ataque?"

Por unos segundos Kardia permaneció mirando intensamente al chino, con esos ojos que tenían fama en el Santuario de reflejar una locura aterradora.

"No lo sé" dijo finalmente Escorpio.

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?" Dokho levantó una ceja. "Si es así debemos alertar al Patriarca y a la Princesa Atena"

"No, no hasta encontrar a Sagitario y a Acuario… y hacerles tragar su incredulidad"

"Perdona, pero no te estoy entendiendo, si el Santuario de Atena se encuentra bajo ataque, entonces necesitamos alertar al Patriarca y a la Princesa, no a dos de nosotros"

"Ya te lo dije, no sé si estamos bajo ataque… "

"Muy bien Kardia, o me dices qué está pasando o en este mismo momento voy al Templo Principal y voy a pasar por Escorpio"

"¿Me estás amenazando? ¿A mí?" el cosmo de Kardia se encendió, pero no fue el único… el cosmo de Asmita de Virgo igualmente se dejó sentir como advertencia.

"Seguiremos esto en otro lado… lejos de ese loco de Virgo" bufó Kardia tranquilizándose un poco.

Dokho asintió completamente de acuerdo y siguió a su compañero, aunque sorprendido porque Escorpio en lugar de ascender, cruzó decidido por Virgo (intencionalmente de manera muy ruidosa, para diversión del chino y exasperación de Asmita, o al menos lo más parecido a exasperación de lo que el indio era capaz)

Finalmente Kardia se detuvo en la escalinata entre Virgo y Leo.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Dokho, mientras una pálida luz comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte anunciando la próxima llegada del Sol.

"Vuelve a amenazarme y sabrás lo que es el sufrimiento" dijo el rubio. Dokho, como todos sus compañeros acostumbrado a los desplantes del Octavo Guardián (y consciente del peligro que la belicosidad de Kardia suponía) dejó por la paz el asunto, prefiriendo volver al tema que le había llevado a tan incómoda posición: ¿estaban bajo ataque, sí o no?

Al hacer la pregunta, Kardia fastidiado tomó asiento en la escalinata.

"Ya te dije que no lo sé. Mira Dokho lo que te voy a contar es para vayas con cuidado, porque por mucho que seas una molestia, en este momento Atena no puede darse el lujo de perder guerreros por estupideces.

Tres noches atrás regresé al Santuario de una misión cerca de las costas de los Estados Italianos, pero resulta que regresé un día antes de lo previsto, aunque pocos sabían incluso que me había ausentado.

Obviamente me dirigí hacia el Octavo Templo, pero cuál no fue mi sorpresa y enojo cuando dentro de la parte privada de este, pude percibir una luz mortecina que iluminaba las estancias interiores de Escorpio.

Me encaminé dispuesto a hacer pagar al responsable de tal intromisión, aun cuando el intruso fuera otro caballero dorado. ¿Cuándo habías oído tal impertinencia en el Templo de uno de los Doce?

Entré rápidamente en las estancias privadas con la intensión de atrapar al culpable, pero…

Pero lo que vi… yo no… la verdad es que me dejó atónito" llegado a este punto Kardia suspiró y se pasó una mano sobre sus rubios y despeinados cabellos.

"En la pequeña antesala, cuatro… seres estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, con cuatro velas encendidas a su alrededor.

Eran… tenían forma casi humana… podría decir que parecían hombres desnudos, pero con la piel derretida como si fueran de cera y de un color como carne de un cadáver después de varios meses en descomposición.

Grandes huecos negros tenían en las cuencas donde debía haber habido ojos, y su piel no alcanzaba a cubrir unas bocas grandes con dientes filosos y amarillos."

La voz de Kardia era un susurro y Dokho lo miraba cada vez más horrorizado, tanto que sin darse cuenta Libra acabó sentado de piernas cruzadas junto al mayor.

"Cuando me detuve en el marco de la puerta pasmado por la sorpresa… " Kardia continuó "… esas criaturas me miraron atentamente y al mismo tiempo comenzaron a susurrar confusamente en un lenguaje que me pareció antiguo, pero que no entendí ni pude identificar.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una de las criaturas se llevó las manos a su calva cabeza y se la arrancó de un tirón, dejando a la vista un cuello rematado en un muñón."

Kardia guardó silencio.

"¿Qué pasó luego?" le urgió a continuar Dokho, pero Escorpio negó con la cabeza. De hecho lo que ocurrió después fue algo que Kardia de Escorpio se guardó para sí, incluso llegándo a ocultárselo a Degel, con quien era muy cercano.

Kardia de pronto soltó una carcajada con esa risa que rayaba entre el menosprecio y la locura.

"Suena descabellado ¿no? Tal vez Degel tenga razón… tal vez en esos momentos yo no…" Kardia guardó nuevamente silencio, pensando en que tal vez lo que Acuario le insistía que había sido fruto de una alucinación por su enfermedad no estaba tan errado.

Pero Dokho podía ver que Kardia estaba bastante impresionado, algo que jamás había visto en Escorpio y eso a Libra hacia que se le enchinara la piel.

"Kardia…" comenzó el chino.

"Pero esto podría ser la respuesta a tantas preguntas que parecieran ser triviales ¿te das cuenta? " interrumpió el griego nuevamente con ese tono apasionado que le caracterizaba.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Piénsalo… ¿cuántas veces no han sucedido cosas extrañas en Libra?"

"Nunca" se apresuró a asegurar el guardián del Séptimo Templo. "Kardia, estamos hablando de las Doce Casas… aún en la época oscura…"

Kardia bufó. "Piénsalo Dokho… según la leyenda el Caballero de la Espada ronda entre las escalinatas que conectan los templos [2], y eso por mencionar sólo una historia, pero ¿qué si lo que le detuviera para entrar en nuestros Templos no fuéramos nosotros, como creemos, sino algo más… algo que se encuentra ya dentro de cada Casa… o que se mueve de Casa en Casa…" el tono de Kardia era cada vez más apasionado y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con ese tono rojizo que había despertado un indescriptible temor tanto en enemigos como aliados por igual.

"¿Recuerdas una anécdota que Capricornio les contó a ti y a Shion cuando ambos llegaron a ocupar su lugar como caballeros dorados?" Kardia desafió a Dokho al ver reticencia en sus ojos castaños.

"El Cid lo hizo con la intensión de reconfortarnos, muy a su manera, pero con buenas intenciones" le defendió el chino.

"Si, sí" desestimó el griego con un además de su mano " Pero recuerda la historia… El Cid comentó su experiencia la primera noche que pasó en el Templo de Capricornio ya como su guardián, durante la cual pudo ver fugazmente a una de esas criaturas, sin cabeza, de espaldas, saliendo del Décimo Templo."

"Eso no fue parte de su relato" objetó Libra.

"Sí que lo fue… tal vez ustedes ya se habían retirado, ahora que lo pienso y eso sólo nos lo dijo a Degel, a Sísifo, a Aldebarán y a mí, pero te aseguro que algo por el estilo mencionó…

Y ¿qué me dices del aprendiz de Sagitario? Regulus afirma haber visto un día de Otoño hace dos años en Leo rodar una cabeza con descripción similar a la que te he dado... y según el niño la cabeza rodó hasta perderse misteriosamente tras un pilar en la parte central del Templo.

¿Y su tío? Recuerda que Sísifo nos contó que una madrugada, cuando se preparaba para bajar al coliseo a entrenar a Regulus, mientras se ajustaba su ropa de entrenamiento con su espalda dando hacia el marco de la puerta de su habitación, una mano con la misma descripción que la que te he dado le acarició la espalda."

Kardia estaba ya en un frenesí tal que incluso se había levantado.

"Y otros han comentado haber tenido experiencias menos aterradoras, pero igualmente desconcertantes.

¿Acaso no hay veces en las que Shion encuentra cuatro velas totalmente consumidas en la mesa de la cocina, aun cuando asegura que no hace ni dos días que las ha adquirido? Claro, todos pensamos que es una trivialidad, pero ¿no resulta demasiada coincidencia?

¿Y qué me dices de la vez en que Aldebarán comentó que la mesa y las sillas de la sala de estar de su Templo al menos una vez al mes se encontraban distribuidas de manera diferente a como él las había dejado?

Incluso Albafika en los extraños momentos en los que decide, oculto tras un pilar, reunirse con nosotros ¿no ha comentado que hay veces en las que le parece escuchar susurros en lo que le recuerda un lenguaje antiguo, pero desconocido?

Manigoldo se burló de él hasta el cansancio, pero Cáncer, si lo recuerdas, lo hizo sin afán de molestar… más parecía el hermano mayor que trataba de proteger a su hermanito y ese no es el actuar de Cáncer.

"Kardia, lo que dices es descabellado… todas son…"

"¿Qué? ¿Casualidades? ¿Coincidencias? Piénsalo Dokho… tal vez lo que esté detrás de los movimientos en Géminis aun cuando su guardián está ausente no es nuestra imaginación.

¿Puedes asegurar que los susurros que provienen de Virgo los emite Asmita al mediar?

¿Qué me dices de la sensación de sentirnos observados que tenemos frecuentemente cuando pasamos por Cáncer? ¿O del desorden que encontramos a veces en el Templo Piscis aun sabiendo que Albafika es perfectamente pulcro?

¿Puedes asegurar que en realidad las cosas que desaparecen en Libra un día y aparecen en otro lugar tiempo después en realidad son descuidos tuyos?

"¡Basta! Basta Kardia, esto es una locura" Dokho se pudo de pie abruptamente, porque todo lo que Kardia le decía con esa manía que le caracterizaba parecía una serie de insensateces y necedades…perfectamente coherentes y que tenían perfecto sentido, lo que más aterraba al chino.

Dentro de sí, sabía que lo que Kardia le decía era verdad.

"¿Acaso no lo ves? Dokho, esta es la respuesta… extraordinariamente escalofriante y espantosa, pero… " la sonrisa maniaca de Kardia se ensanchó "increíblemente seductora…" nuevamente la risa de Kardia estalló.

Dokho negó con la cabeza.

"Estás loco… me voy a dar ese baño que tanto he anhelado" dijo el chino suavemente y dando media vuelta se dirigió a su templo.

"Ve Dokho… toma ese baño, pero recuerda asegurarte que en realidad seas sólo tú dentro del agua" dijo Escorpio con amistosa sorna.

Dokho o bien no le oyó o le ignoró, pero esa fue la última vez que habló con Kardia del asunto.

Los Espectros de Hades, sintiendo la cercanía de su señor, comenzaron a causar más problemas al Santuario, provocando que los caballeros estuvieran demasiado ocupados como para pensar en historias macabras…

La intervención de Sage calmó los corazones de la orden, y el lúgubre ambiente se atribuyó más a la inminente guerra que al curso natural de la Rueda del Año.

Unos años después Hades despertó y al final de la guerra Dokho se retiró por orden de Atena a Rozán en China… muy lejos de aquellas historias en las que Libra prefería no pensar por asociarlas a sus amigos muertos, recuerdos que le eran muy dolorosos…

… hasta doscientos años después, cuando los ojos del caballero dorado de Escorpio no tenían ese brillo maniaco, el caballero de Virgo había roto su reclusión y su mejor amigo Shion era el Patriarca de la Orden de Atena.

**SS SS SS**

Así que doscientos años después, un rejuvenecido Dokho de Libra recordaba todo el asunto al estar hablando con sus compañeros en la misma época del año que en aquel entonces, pero esta vez no eran Kardia de Escorpio o Asmita de Virgo a quienes tenía frente de sí, sino Aldebarán de Tauro y Aioria de Leo.

Y con la sabiduría adquirida con los años, Dokho decidió callar todo el asunto.

Después de todo, Libra pensó, no era prudente alarmar a los demás cuando él mismo no podía acabar de entender la situación. Kardia había callado demasiado de su experiencia, mostrando una madurez que Libra jamás le hubiera atribuido, pero cuyo silencio le había dejado a Dokho con un mal sabor de boca.

¿Qué sentido tendría que los Caballeros Dorados de esta época sintieran la necesidad de estar siempre alerta aún dentro de sus Templos?

Pero sin una guerra próxima que amenazara a la humanidad y a la Princesa Atena y en un momento de paz sin precedentes en la historia del Santuario ¿el secreto se mantendría oculto?

**Fin**

¿Están seguros que en ese lugar que creen conocer tan bien no hay secretos ocultos murmurando tras las paredes, esperando el momento adecuado para hacerse presentes?

Muahahahaha…. No olviden dejar sus comentarios… y ¡Feliz tiempo de espantos! En el Hemisfero Norte desde el Primero de Agosto entramos en la parte oscura de la Rueda del Año… y todo lo que eso significa…

[1] En Lost Canvas recordemos que a excepción de Regulus de Leo (con quince años), Dokho y Shion son los más jóvenes de los Caballeros Dorados, con dieciocho años. Sísifo de Sagitario es el mayor de todos con veintinueve. Kardia y Degel tienen veintidós.

[2] Sip, referencia a mi historia con el mismo nombre 'El Caballero de la Espada'


End file.
